


The Queen's Courtship

by Anonymous



Series: The Queen's Courtship [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Legend of Zelda References, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oh lawd the smut, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 4 years post Breath of Wind and the ending of the Calamity, Zelda and Link share a platonic relationship until the issue of the Queen's courtship comes around...





	1. The Queen's Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Zelink Fanfic I have ever written. So please be kind.  
> Also I don't know if I have tagged it correctly etc etc  
> Thanks!

He stood quietly outside the Queen’s door. He had been standing there for quite some time. A small sigh escaped his lips as he went to put his weight on the other leg. His left hand clasped around his right wrist.  
Link stretched slightly – carefully peering around to Zelda’s closed door. How much longer would it take? 

He started to lean against the stone wall, ever so slightly relaxing himself. His eyes closed when suddenly there was a loud clatter from the Queen’s room. He immediately stood back to attention arching his right arm back to his where his master sword was. Or would have been. It was an instinct he could not get rid of.  
The Master Sword was above the queen’s throne now. After a few years it became apparent that there was no more risk and much to Link’s dismay the sword was taken from him to be displayed – for the world to see what had been done and how they had defeated Calamity Ganon. 

He was told that Zelda would no longer require a constant escort. He was recruited to start to re-form the new Royal guard.  
At the age of 17.  
He found all of this quite amusing and also slightly worrying. The first guardsman were at least 5 years older than him and he found it difficult to ascert his authority. However after his display of his with his sword he quickly showed his dominance and the guard had quickly started to show him respect. 

Now it was 5 years later. He was still only the age of some of the younger guardsman. But his notoriety preceded him and he was respected all throughout the kingdom. 

Despite the fact he was told that the queen would not require the escort he found it difficult to remove himself completely from his role. On his time off he would often accompany her. She still saw her as his confidant and a friend. And Link felt similarly. 

Link started to slowly move towards the door – not opening it. His hand moved to his smaller sword on his belt and his hand over the clasp of the door. He waited silently for another noise. 

 

Zelda was starting to dress for prayers. Despite the fact she no longer needed to, she felt obliged to show thanks to Goddesses. Her white dress flowed as she moved around the room looking for her belt. It must be somewhere.  
She started to move things around – books and documents mainly. Everything else had been tidied by the housemaids – she still found it strange that the kingdom had become so much larger that it was possible to recruit people for these roles. And now she wouldn’t know what to do without them.  
She wondered how it was before? She couldn’t remember rightly. But it must have been a mess. 

As she moved one of the many books they started to become slightly unbalanced. She was looking somewhere else now when suddenly there was a massive noise. She closed her eyes tight waiting for it to end. Then she then peered over to the mess.  
“I’m okay! Don’t worry!” Link was outside and she wanted to reassure him. She knew he became worked up very easily. It was bizarre. He had been told she would not need an escourt. She wondered what happened when he wasn’t there. 

She became slightly flustered and started to look underneath the tables. Why would it be there? She kept things in her drawer normally. This was very unlike her. She crouched and then got on all fours under the table. Where was it?  
“Ah!” she noted the small amount of brown leather hidden behind some of the other books – which were balanced precariously. She grabbed it and the other books started to fall. She tried to stop it – instantly getting up and banging her head on the table “Ouch!!” 

 

That was all Link needed. He unsheathed the sword and opened the door – he didn’t say anything. He started to look around – scanning the room.  
Where was she?  
“I’m here” the queen started to move out from under the table “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” 

Link smirked – something which was still unusual for him “the way you look right now is not particulary royal.…”  
He sheathed his sword again and went to help her up.  
“I was looking for my belt” she rubbed her head as he helped her up “I found it” she held up the belt with her other hand.  
“Just give me a second. I’ll be ready in a minute”  
Link nodded and stepped outside – closing the door behind him. 

He could still remember how he felt about her when he was 17 – maybe up until he was 18.  
He had a crush on her – most likely due to his young age – a teenage infatuation. He could not remember much from his previous life, before the shrine of resurrection. The only memories he had were those of her. No wonder he felt so strongly about her. 

At that time he was also constantly following her as her knight attendant. But as the years went on the fear of another attack started to fade. He started to spend more time with the royal guard – and at that time the infatuation started to end. He still felt very strongly about her. He remained her friend – and she was the only friend he had had before he went into the shrine. 

Sometimes they would spend off-time together – but he still found it strange to be so relaxed with her. He certainly had never had an alcoholic drink with her despite her encouraging him on several occasions with wine and champagne. He wanted to continue to protect her – and he worried what he would say when drunk. 

Although he seemed to have made up for the drinking with the royal guard. He rolled his eyes slightly and the shenanigans he had been up to with them. It was the only time he let his guard down. But only slightly.  
Link looked upwards thoughtfully – his arms now crossed. A lot had happened in the last 5 years. He was reminiscing when Zelda opened the door of her room. He immediately stood back to attention.  
She looked up at him, smiling sweetly as she always did. A few years ago this would have flustered him. But now – all he felt was affection. “Shall we?” – Link nodded in response and let her lead the way. 

 

After prayers the queen had gone to dress again – once again with Link standing outside her door. And then they had moved down for dinner.  
The Queen seated herself – followed by the other members of the court.  
She had encouraged link multiple times to have a seat next to her. But he had declined on all occasions. He continued to stand behind her – as her guard. 

At the time Zelda was slightly hurt by him turning down the offer. But she knew that this is where he felt most comfortable. Watching her with all of the members of court in his view. Even when the table was only small – with wooden chairs and only a scattering of people. How it had changed.  
The members of court had become larger and larger. Link wondered how many people used to be there – when the King ruled.  
He looked upwards and saw the Master Sword on the wall. A small sigh escaped his lips. How he wished it could still be on his back. The sword he had hanging on his belt was fine. Well crafted and most likely one of the finest swords in Hyrule. But it was nothing compared to the Master Sword. 

“Sir” the Royal Court advisor looked upwards towards the knight. “What do you think?”  
Link looked puzzled. He hadn’t heard the question. Maybe he should guess?  
“I’m sorry. I did not hear the question” Link stood to attention slightly more. Gripping his right hand firmer around his left wrist. ‘Stupid. Always pay attention.’ He scolded himself inwardly.  
He looked to Zelda and she was blushing slightly. She had stopped eating and was staring downwards. ‘What had they asked?’ 

“Sir, we are discussing the Queen’s courtship. What would your opinion be on this matter?” Link’s heart stopped.’ Her what? Why? Why now?’  
Link’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly – he wanted to say that she shouldn’t be married. Ever. He then thought… but why?  
“Um, I – uhhh – its not. I mean of course” he seemed to be a lot more flustered by this then he thought. He cleared his throat. “Of course. Whatever is in the Kingdoms best interest”.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zelda looking up at him. He wasn’t sure how she looked. Was it disappointment? Anger?  
He stared straight ahead.  
“well – there we go.” The royal advisor looked at the Queen again “We will start sending out invites. I’m sure there will be plenty of suitors wanting to meet the Queen. We need an heir after all.”  
Zelda spoke quietly. “Of course. Whatever is best for the kingdom”  
Links heart plummeted. He closed his eyes. How did this happen?


	2. How and Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Zelda and Link are confused about what is happening between them - but obviously they won't tell anyone else

As Link and Zelda walked along the passageways of the castle both of them were silent. For Link this was not uncharacteristic. But for Zelda. This was completely out of the norm. She walked in front of Link and was purposefully staring straight ahead. Normally there would have been a conversation. Mostly one-sided. Zelda would have been telling Link about how everything was going. The dignitaries who had been visiting and what had been said.

Link would usually be walking behind her and listening to her dialogue. But today there was nothing.   
Someone needed to say something. Anything. 

In his mind, he was thinking about what she thought about all of this. Was she disappointed? Was she disappointed in him? Should he have said something else? But what else was there to say. He was her knight attendant. And certainly not royal in any way what so ever and – and why was he thinking about that?  
He shook this off immediately. It was likely that she didn’t want to be married to some outsider and a stranger. That was it. 

Zelda stopped “I… I would have thought…” her voice trailed off. Still not looking at Link. Still gazing straight ahead. Link had also stopped and stared at her.  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Link didn’t want to say anything. What could he say?   
Zelda continued. “you should have said something” 

Link looked a little shocked – he made a What-the-fuck expression – even if Zelda couldn’t see it.  
What would she have wanted him to say? That she shouldn’t get married. That he wanted to…  
He was put back by the thought and frowned - really?

Zelda then spoke again “You are excused. I will make the way to my room alone” – she paused, waiting for him to say SOMETHING.   
Link swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart was beating furiously against his chest after what he had just recognised.  
“Good night” – Zelda stated – probably more heatedly than she should have – and then started to walk to her room. 

He lingered for a bit longer than usual. Then continued to follow her. He didn’t know why. He supposed he wanted to make sure she got to her room. Maybe it was because he wanted to say something. Maybe he would think about it on the way? 

Zelda was aware he was following her. She could feel his presence –she kept up a good pace. Once she got to her room she didn’t pause. She opened her door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. 

She wasn’t really sure what she wanted him to say. She knew she wanted him to say SOMETHING different to what he said. But in her mind, she knew there wasn’t anything he could have said other than what he did. Despite this she remained angry.   
She had been his friend for so long – could have not at least told them that it should be her decision? 

Her mind wondered to other things – other traits about him that angered her. Why did he never say anything? She heard him talking to the royal guard frequently. For her she would even say he was ‘chatty’.   
Why couldn’t he say anything when she spoke? His silence started to frustrate her even more.  
Maybe she assumed they were better friend’s than they actually were. He really only was with her due to it being his responsibility. And even when he was told he wouldn’t be needed in this manner anymore he continued to shadow her. Maybe he didn’t know any better. Maybe she had been foolish in thinking there was a friend ship there. 

She could remember – before the calamity – how she told him that maybe he would have chosen a different path other than what was set out for him. It had been 4 years (well, 104 years) – and yet he was still a fighter, forming the royal guard and protecting her. Why was there any thought that he should be anything but a weapon for the people. 

When the housemaids went to open her door to help her get dressed for night she spun around “I am fine, thank you very much” – she did not mean to sound quite so irritated. The attendant bowed her head “I’m sorry, your highness” and shut the door again.   
Zelda stood there in silence. Her breathing was rapid and tears started to form in her eyes. She wiped them aside and started to get dressed. There would be no sadness from her. She would meet the dignitaries and the suitors and to hell with him – he obviously didn’t care anyway. 

\-----------------------------

After a good while Link moved. He looked backwards towards where his room was – close to the barracks.   
He then looked back towards Zelda’s room. Should he go in? But what would he say? He exhaled and then turned around. There was nothing to say. 

He walked down to the guards’ quarters - well - really it was just a number of tents. But he remained pleased of how much he had been able to accomplish and how the number of tents had risen over the short time he was in charge.   
However it would be nice if they could get some of the building work done.   
He looked up to some of the scaffolding – it would probably take some time before the rest of the castle was finished, so it may be some time.   
He then peered to Zelda’s room – the light was still on. What would she have wanted him to say?

Once he arrived in his room he took off his belt with his sword and placed it on his chair. He then sat down with an audible ‘huff’ and put his head between his hands.   
What did she want? And why did she care? 

He pulled his fingers through his hair and looked upwards. The bow which he had been working on caught his eye. 

He needed to shoot something. 

It was dark in the courtyard. Despite this he had his bow in his hand and was sheathing and reloading arrows incredibly rapidly and firing them towards a target which was scarcely visible in the light.   
He was totally focused on his task. He didn’t want anything to distract him. He needed the release. 

A few members of the royal guard started to emerge from the tents in the barracks. They were laughing and joking. Suddenly they noticed him in the archery pen and immediately became very excited by his presence – “Link!!” one of them shouted “Link – hey, whats up?” it was Niko.   
There was no answer from Link and so Niko started to extract himself from the laughing guards. “Hey. Hey Link?” still no response. “Hey” – he placed his hand on his shoulder.  
Immediately Link tensed up – he aimed his arrow at Niko without even thinking. “Hey – woah, woah, Link whats up?” Link came out of his trance – he immediately unsheathed the arrow and dropped the bow. 

The other guards had stopped laughing and were staring at Link and Niko. Niko placed his hand on his arm again – not worried by the aggression he had just inadventantly shown him - and the lack of apology that was given. This was something that was well known by the guard. Someone else may have been offended by what had happened. But not them.

There was a silence between them and then Niko spoke again. “you definitely need a drink. Come on”   
Link tried to refuse but was suddenly being dragged by multiple Guards into castle town – or what was left anyway. His bow was unceremoniously dropped to the ground – guys, I need that! He thought but continued to be pulled along Fine. I’ll get it tomorrow. But you guys are going to pay for this… he frowned. 

The bar, or if it could be called that, was a in a badly lit part of town. It consisted of 3 walls which were still standing and a large tent hanging over the top of it. There was sawdust on the floor.   
When he got in, a bottle of whisky was ordered. “How many glasses?” the bartender asked. Niko looked at Link who looked slightly downcast having been forcibly dragged by Liam and Ralph. He then looked back to the bartender “I think we’ll need the bottle.” 

Link was sat on a chair, between two robust guardsman so he could not escape. A number of glasses of whisky were poured and one was placed in front of him. The liquid was a dark amber – there were some flecks of debris visible in the glass. This was obviously something they had brewed themselves. He was not surprised given that fact that Niko only need to pay 15 rupees for the bottles.   
“Right. Come on Link. What’s happened” a number of people were looking at him. Link still didn’t know what to say. What could he say? 

Ralph, who was sitting to his right slapped him on his back “come on Link. Tell us what’s up” – Link had started drinking some of the whisky but spurted some of it out when he was slapped on his back.   
He waited for a while – looking around the guards at the table. He then sighed. “It’s complicated’

“How complicated?” Liam poured a second glass of whisky and slid it towards Link. “like. Another-bottle-of-Whisky sort of complicated?” Link looked up and took the glass of whisky. “Probably another two…” he took the shot whilst the guards applauded him and ordered more drinks. 

 

When he awoke Link was astonished to find he was in his own room. Still fully clothed.   
He could not remember an awful lot about what happened. He sat himself up and immediately he noticed a throbbing headache “Oh Goddesses…” – his mouth was like sandpaper and he started to look around for some water.   
He stood up and was slightly unsteady on his feet. That fourth bottle of whisky was not a good idea. Although at the time him and the guards must have thought it was a great idea. 

He started to recall what had happened as he, rather unstably, walked over to grab the pitcher of water on the side.   
He could remember being sat around a table with some of the royal guard – they were playing ‘never have I ever’ – he recoiled slightly at some of the answers he had given and groaned. 

He didn’t even bother pouring a glass of water and just downed it. 

He could remember a girl being at the table and starting to cosy up to him. This had only been something that developed over the last 2 years. As he matured into his looks. He didn’t look quite so feminine – as many of the guardsman used to tease him about.   
He had become slightly broader but remained slender in his build.  
The girl was very obviously flirting with him – but yesterday he really was not interested. He was trying not to look at her as he took another shot of whisky. There was only one girl he wanted. And she was widely out of reach for him.   
He couldn’t remember a lot of what had happened after that – but that girl certainly slapped him. He wondered if he said something…? 

He wiped the water from his mouth and tried to remember what day it actually was.   
He looked up at his calendar – training with the guards in the morning and then archery lessons in the afternoon with Zelda. He paused and felt his heart race again. Had he always felt this way? Or was it the hangover combined with the happenings from yesterday?  
He put the bottle of water on the table. At the moment, it didn’t matter. He was going to be late unless he hurried. This afternoon’s ‘complication’ will have to wait until then.


	3. The Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link teaches Zelda archery...

Link walked into his quarters and threw his sword on the bed. It wouldn’t be long now until Zelda would be here for her lessons.  
He sighed and pulled off his shirt – it was sweaty from work this morning with the guardsman – he threw it unceremoniously onto the floor and started looking for another one. As he rooted through the shirts he spotted his blue champions tunic. He paused for a moment and then gently lifted it out of the bottom of the drawer.  
It was the same one he had worn when he was wondering Hyrule on his own – without any memories. Without anything.  
He could remember a particularly nasty fight with a Lynel – there was a small tear to the left of the tunic which he had hastily sewn together. There was a small scar over the same area of his chest – but along with his other scars it did not stand out much. 

After rescuing the Princess, he had kept the same tunic. For a long while there wasn’t much else to wear.  
He could remember how they had travelled together at that time. Alone. On finding her he immediately stepped back into his role as her protector. He fought for her. He listened to her and consoled her as much as he could when she would awake in the night with nightmares about her 100 year battle with Ganon. 

After sometime other people started to join them – other Hylians, Zora, Rito and some Gerudo. The decision was made to start to rebuild the castle. Almost as soon as they started Link was assigned to rebuild the Royal Guard. He had resented it at first. He wanted to be with her. He had already become suspicious of some of the new people – even Prince Sidon who was, to his liking, a little bit too flirtatious. But he knew he was being overprotective. 

He had then started to distance himself from the Princess – not out of his own choice. There were just so many people wanting her attention. He longed for the time it was just her and him – but this also started to slide as his involvement with the guard became more intense.  
When he was told he wouldn’t be needed as her attendant anymore – he didn’t know what to do. He knew that in his role in the Royal Guard he was needed more and more. And it made perfect sense for one of the other knights to be with her. But when he was told that the Master Sword would also be taken from him he needed to cling on to something. Something that he knew. 

In his own time, he would therefore be with the princess. Zelda did not know that this was his ‘down time’. Link had told the guard that she should not know.  
He needed her – she was the only memory he had. And as soon as he saw her, in the fields above the castle 4 years ago, he knew he loved her. 

How did they become so distant? Why did he let it happen.

Link sat down, the shirt in his hands, staring at it. Why.

\--------------------------------------

 

Zelda was drawing her bow as Link walked into the courtyard.  
She did not notice him coming up behind her – he put his hand over hers. For a moment both of them paused. Zelda was staring straight ahead. She couldn’t see his expression.  
Link cleared his throat and then spoke “like this” – he started to straighten her up and raise her bow slightly. Zelda felt his breath on her neck – felt his hand on her hips. This was never usually this intimate. Or was it? Maybe she had just never noticed.  
She pushed him away slightly “I’ve got it” she drew the arrow and fired – hitting the target a few centimeters below the centre.  
Both of them were silent again. 

Zelda dropped her bow slightly – “I’m sorry”  
Link looked puzzled – “For the shot…?” he stepped back slightly – although he remained close.  
“For last night. That was not right. I shouldn’t have said that” Zelda dropped her gaze and then looked at him.  
Again there was a long silence.  
“That’s okay.” Link looked at the target – as if nothing had happened. “You need to adjust your grip” he raised Zelda’s bow again – again stepping in close to her. He placed his hand over hers “don’t aim too hard. Don’t think too much…” again he started to adjust her hips slightly. His crotch brushed against hers and his heart skipped a beat. He swallowed and then followed Zelda’s gaze straight ahead. ‘Just get. It. together…’ “Make sure you don’t lose the tension in your back. That’s better.” He stepped away from her. “breath out –and”  
Zelda took the shot and it hit the centre – Link nodded and there was the hint of a smile “well done”. 

As Link was adjusting her bow she felt him against her again. Had they always stood this close? She felt his crotch against her hips… ‘was that…?’ before she could finish her thought Link spoke again. She couldn’t hear what he had said but she took the shot anyway. “well done” – Zelda looked at the target and then at him. He was standing away again now.  
“thank you…” 

Link nodded and removed another arrow from the quiver to pass to her. “When you are confident with this bow we’ll move you up to some of the more difficult ones…”  
When Zelda nocked the arrow onto the bow she didn’t notice that link had now come to the front of her. She wasn’t sure if it was always this way?  
She looked to the target again as Link moved towards her again adjusting her grip slightly. His hands went to her lower back. They were a few inches apart now. Zelda’s heart started to race. “Keep the tension in your back…” Link’s hand pushed her slightly to feel the muscles – Zelda was not keeping the tension and she almost fell into him “ooof” she dropped the arrow “I’m sorry – I” she looked up to find him looking down at her. They didn’t move. 

Link slowly started to lean in – she could smell him, a slight muskiness mixed in with fresh grass. Her heart was beating frantically now. Was he going to…? Link pulled her hips in closer and clasped his other hand onto her wrist. Zelda closed her eyes and she felt his lips brush against her own…

“Sir” Link immediately snapped to attention and released her. “Yes” he turned around. Thankfully the other person, Ricker, was not paying attention as he was reading some papers “Sir – I need you to.-“ he looked up and saw Zelda blushing before looking over to Link “What do you need” – he started to walk towards Ricker. He was the person in charge of provisions. Ricker continued to stare at Zelda until Link pulled the papers out of his hand. “uh… Um, I need to know about the new recruits and their numbers” Link stared intently at the papers. He couldn’t very well look at Zelda. 

“I…. I will leave you to it. We can just rearrange the lessons” Zelda placed the bow on the table. “thank you, your highness.” Link briefly looked up - he could not place her expression. Then he looked down again to the documents and motioned Ricker to come with him. Ricker looked at Zelda with a puzzled expression before bowing “Your highness” – then he followed Link.


	4. Could you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their encounter in the archery lesson both Zelda and Link are confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I currently am off sick awaiting Chemo and Radiotherapy :(   
> So I will be able to write a lot more - maybe even start some fan art over on Tumblr 
> 
> There will be smut following shortly... just sayin'

Zelda closed her door behind her. Her heart was still racing. Had this happened? Did Link try to…? She held her hand to her lips and closed her eyes. She could still feel him leaning in to her and then there was a soft touch before they were startled by someone. What if they hadn’t been?   
She could feel a warm sensation in her stomach which then travelled below as soon as she thought of it. She hadn’t ever kissed anyone before – maybe a peck on the cheek when she was a lot younger.   
She let out a sigh and slid down her door.   
She then had a sudden realisation – maybe this is why Link reacted the way he did yesterday. 

Her mind wandered to how it had been before. Before the calamity. She had found her diary – which she knew Link had read whilst searching through the castle before she was saved.   
She could recall writing about him. Sometimes in quite derogatory terms. But she had warmed up to him then – maybe there was something else there as well. 

She knew what Link remembered from the photos that she had placed on the Sheikah slate. But he didn’t know everything. He didn’t remember how he used to find flowers for her, for her research. Or how he would sit outside her door when she had dismissed him – because she had been upset and he wanted her to know she wasn’t on her own.   
When they finally were together again she asked if he remembered her. He had nodded but really – he hardly knew anything. 

Whilst they were travelling together she started to notice how little he knew about her. He knew the memories, and nothing else.   
She felt guilty about what she had done to him. She was the only person he could remember. When the opportunity arose for him to reform the Royal Guard she was happy for him. But she did not realise how much it would affect her. She wanted him to be with her at all times. She needed him as much as he needed her. But she didn’t say anything. She knew it was for his own good. He needed other people in his life. Much like he previously had had the other champions. Urbosa, Daruk, Revali and Mipha.   
Zelda’s heart skipped when she recalled the closeness he had had with Mipha. She knew there was love there. In what way, she did not know. He would never talk to her about it.   
She knew about the armour that he was given by King Dorephan and what it meant. She wondered if this was what Link would have wanted if Ganon hadn’t attacked. 

But maybe the feelings that they had for each other now were not just opportunistic. Maybe there had been something else there. And maybe she had been stupid not to see it. 

But what should she say about what had happened today? Would it be better to say nothing?   
She looked upwards – as if the goddesses could give her an answer. But nothing. 

\---------------

Link was trying to concentrate on the papers that had been put before him by Ricker. Ricker had now left, leaving him with reams of paperwork. But he could not concentrate on anything – other than what had happened in the archery lesson. WHY did he do that? What in the name of Din had overcome him?   
He remembered pulling her closer and then he started to lean in. He could remember the warmth of her body and the smell of her hair. Oh Goddesses, she smelt so good.   
Link closed his eyes. WHY did he do that?  
He had been with a few other girls in the past – but he had never felt anything like this before. Nothing had felt so right but it was so, so wrong. They could never be together and he just needed to get over it.   
He wasn’t even sure how she felt about it. Just as he was about to kiss her Ricker had interrupted – he wasn’t sure if she had wanted it. Maybe she was just too shocked and she was in fact outraged and appalled.   
At least if he had been able to do it- he would have known. 

He looked at the paperwork again. Why was he doing this? Why was he here doing any of this? He sighed. It was for her. Everything he did was for her.   
He took a piece of paper and started to work through it – it was all for her. 

\---------------------------

 

For the next few days both Link and Zelda were apart. Link had duties to attend to in the kingdom, mainly recruiting for the Royal Guard. He was the person who people wanted to see and he was the person who managed to recruit the most people.   
Zelda was held up with duties in the castle. The invitations to suitors were being sent out and she needed to be involved in creating them. Link had assigned someone else to look after her as he usually did when he was away. 

It was a few weeks before they were together again. Link had returned to be her attendant – he was slightly nervous but felt more at ease when Zelda stepped out of her room. She smiled at him. Link immediately felt the same affection he always had. It was as if nothing had happened. He felt slightly disheartened however. But maybe it was for the best. 

Link walked behind Zelda – as he always.   
The events were still fresh on their minds regardless of those few weeks. But neither of them had said anything.   
If they just didn’t say anything – it would all be like before.   
But it wouldn’t be. There was the issue of the Queen’s Courtship and someone was going to be hurt.   
Link longed for the times when they were together, with nobody else. It was so much simpler then. He could not remember the time before the calamity. Maybe if none of this had happened…? 

“Link” Zelda had stopped walking and turned very slightly towards him. They were in an old passageway – one of the ones which had not been destroyed all those years ago.   
Link did not say anything. He just stopped.   
“I…. What you did when we were in the courtyard…” Link swallowed, his heart beating furiously against his chest ‘Oh goddesses, this is it. She’s dismissing me entirely’ “I…” She looked at him properly now “could you….” She looked down, blushing “… continue?” she turned completely so she could face him. Zelda couldn’t believe she had the courage to ask him this. And now she felt ashamed – what if he said no.   
Link was initially taken aback by what she said. She wanted him to continue? 

Zelda had her hands clasped in front of her. Her nails were digging into her palms. She couldn’t look up.   
After a while Link started to move towards her, still not saying anything. He put one of his hands on her shoulder and then slowly started to move it down her back, just over her hips.   
With the other hand he lifted her chin upwards. In his eyes there was a question. Zelda nodded and Link pulled her towards him. Again he leaned into her. Zelda felt his breath on her lips. He paused again and Zelda closed her eyes. He gently pressed his lips against hers and this time there was no interruption.   
Link moved his hand down from her chin over the side of her neck, very tenderly touching her, moving it towards her right collarbone, trailing over her breast and then towards her hands which he slowly unclasped to hold one of them. 

Zelda thought her heart was going to stop. There was a warm feeling developing in her stomach and moving downwards. When he took her hand she started to relax.   
Link noticed this and he pressed into her a little more – this time opening his mouth a little, causing Zelda to do the same. Their tongues touched and Zelda let out a small sigh. Link smirked and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.   
After what felt like an eternity Link pulled away. Both of them just stared at each other. “I… um…. Thankyou…” Zelda spoke quietly, looking at him, looking into his eyes. Her mouth still tingled from the kiss. Link just nodded – not sure what he should say. He had never felt anything like this before. 

Suddenly there were footsteps and the sound of voices down the corridor. Link moved away quickly. He cleared his throat and readjusted his trousers with some embarrassment. Zelda looked towards his bulge and she blushed again. Did she do that?   
Before there was a moment to think about it two of the Royal Guards turned into the corridor. They saw Link and the Queen immediately. “Your Highness. Sir.”   
Both of them saluted and Zelda smiled. Link nodded.   
Neither of them seemed to notice anything untoward. “You can continue…” Zelda spoke almost immediately. The guard continued, passing alongside them. After they had left both Zelda and Link looked at each other.   
Link wanted to kiss her again, to touch her, to undress her. He took a deep breath in and then sighed. Not here. 

“I’ve never done that before.” Zelda spoke quietly. “It was… nice” she knew it was more than just nice – it made her feel things she had never experienced before.   
Link was shocked at what she said. She had never done anything like this before…? If she hadn’t done that then…   
He immediately felt guilty for what he had been thinking about before. Of course she couldn’t have experienced this before. She was a Princess, no, a Queen. And these things were reserved for her husband. Link felt an immediate crushing feeling. Her husband. The person that the court were currently looking for. 

“could we… do this again?” Zelda spoke quietly. It was so unlike her – normally she was smiling and talkative – but this was new.   
Link nodded again – not sure of what to say. Of course they could do it again. He wanted to do other things with her as well… again he felt his trousers tightening and he adjusted himself slightly.   
“Shall we…? Link gestured towards the throne room – he needed to think about something else. About his duty. Not about how she would look when she was – ‘No, not now!’ Link inwardly scolded himself ‘Not. Now.” 

As they continued down the corridor into the throne room Link took his assigned place behind the Queen. It was as if something had changed in him. He started to look at her in a different way. Suddenly he noticed what she was wearing – a dress which was cut low at the shoulders – but still covering herself in an appropriate way. Like a queen.  
The dress was a dark blue with long sleeves and a white skirt. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her smile and watched her wrinkle her brow slightly when she was asked something serious. She was so beautiful. Why had he never seen this before. His eyes wandered down to her neck and her shoulders. He sighed ever so slightly. He wanted her. He really wanted her. 

Zelda felt Links gaze. She didn’t acknowledge it. She didn’t want to get him into trouble. But she still had that deep feeling in her stomach. Especially when she felt his gaze go down to her shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat every time that happened. 

“We have had some responses from the other kingdoms” one of the advisors spoke. His name was Arkor. Link had immediately taken a disliking to him when he first appeared in the court.   
“And we also have had a response from the Zora who feel they have a suitor for you” Link’s heart plummeted. Prince Sidon. “It’s the crown Prince, I believe you know him?” Zelda looked up “Prince Sidon?”   
Link followed the exchange closely “Yes, indeed. They feel the relationship between the Zora Kingdom and our own would be incredibly beneficial” Link looked at Zelda again who smiled “Of course. I would be happy to meet him” Link felt a pang of jealously. It was not a nice feeling. And he certainly did not care for it. But he knew that there would be others fighting for her heart. And he wasn’t sure yet who it belonged to.   
But he knew his heart belonged to her.   
It always had.


	5. "Don't do that to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wet dream causes Link to become braver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lawd, The smut is coming!! 
> 
> I apologise. But I don't.   
> Can't post this anymore on Tumblr... so its here for all to behold.
> 
> I have already written lots of snippets of other chapters everywhere and I am not sure how I am going to feed them all together. But this one was written as the following chapter and now I am stuck... 
> 
> I will work it out! 
> 
> Anyway. SMUT
> 
> If you are not okay with that then please don't read...

Link awoke to the sound of his tent opening– he heard soft steps moving into the room. He immediately leapt out of bed and grabbed his sword “Who is it” the lantern was dimmed and he could only see the outline of the person. It was definitely a her. Link placed his foot backwards into a battle stance and lifted his sword - “I asked who-“ Zelda stepped closer and moved into the light. Link immediately dropped his sword “Your highness” He almost fell to his knee. Then he looked puzzled “what are you doing here…?”   
He looked her up and down – she was only wearing a silky negligée – he swallowed – she looked amazing…  
Immediately he felt something in his underwear. He then noticed he was not wearing anything else.   
As he stood in front of her we noticed how much he wanted her. Now. Here.   
However, he cleared his throat and started to come to his senses. He was looking for something to cover her with. “Your highness” he grabbed his blanket and went to place it over her shoulders. Zelda dropped it off her shoulders again. Then she started to slip out of her nightgown – Link’s heart started to race. She dropped the gown to the floor and Link stared at her. She was completely naked. In the dimmed light her skin seemed to glow. It was supple and looked so soft. Link wanted to say something but nothing came out. “I want you…” Zelda started to move towards him “now”.

Link didn’t know what to say. He wanted her too, but not here, not in this shabby tent. Before he could say anything else, Zelda found his lips and kissed him. There was a heat in her kiss and she pressed her naked body against his own. Link found his resistance fading. Fuck it. He didn’t care where it was. He wanted her now.   
He returned the kiss, slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth. He placed his hands over her back – he felt her skin – it was soft against his callous hands. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. He wanted to feel them, touch them.   
He started to move her towards his desk – he knew his bed was not suitable- the mattress was old and they would likely fall through it. 

Once he got her to the desk he lifted her onto it – still kissing her. He started to move his left hand to her breast as his heart beat faster. He cupped the breast and then started to move his fingers to her nipple, slowly pinching it. Zelda released the kiss and let out a small groan.   
Link moved down her neck – he inhaled her scent whilst he started to move downwards. She smelled of fresh flowers. 

His right hand was in the curve of her back and he started to move his left hand away from her breast to be replaced by his mouth. He gently started to lick her nipple- marvelling at how soft it was and so receptive to his touch. He twirled his tongue around it and then slowly started to suck on it. Zelda moaned and arched into him “oh god… Link…” he moved his attention to her right breast, whilst his left hand continued to caress the left breast.   
After a while he moved back upwards kissing her neck and then back to her lips. He felt Zelda’s hands move downwards towards his crotch. He moaned and had to grab her wrist “not now…” he kissed her again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long if she started to feel him. 

He moved her hand back upwards “relax” he started to move down to her neck again, kissing her and at the same time was pushing her down onto her back “just relax…”. His hand started to move further down. He could immediately feel how wet she was and he very quietly let out a small sigh. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
He started to trace the folds and slowly move a finger into her. He stopped just above her opening and he heard Zelda moan. She now was laying on the table – her legs were spread out and Link released the kiss and moved back slightly to gaze at her. She was a goddess.   
His finger started to move up to her clit, slowly circling it. Zelda again started to moan, her breathing became more rapid. 

Link started to kiss her breasts whilst slowly circling her bud, very slowly. Zelda sighed under him. But he wanted more.   
He moved down, kissing her over her chest and her stomach until he kneeled in front of her. His hand was still tracing up and down her folds. He then started to slowly spread her open for him.   
He started to kiss the inside of her thighs, moving ever so close to her womanhood. Slowly he then licked her from bottom to top, lingering over her clit. She smelt so amazing, and she tasted so good, so sweet. His tongue moved backwards and forwards, then settling at her bud, his hand still spreading her apart. 

Zelda gasped and moaned “Link… Oh goddesses” he made small, circling motions around her clit with his tongue. His other hand now starting to move towards her opening. Slowly he pushed his fingers inside of her, just one to start. She was so tight…   
Link felt his heart racing again. He pushed in a second finger. 

Zelda moaned again and then started to shake “Link!!” he gently sucked on her clit and started to move his fingers inside of her. He felt her clenching around his fingers and then there were the sudden gasps of pleasure- he knew she had cum. He continued to gently lick around her clit, but kept his fingers still, until Zelda reached down to him, slowly pushing him away.   
He pulled out his fingers and came up to her, kissing her again and slowly removing his underwear. He moved his manhood to her opening “you sure…?” Zelda nodded enthusiastically and he entered her and he let out a moan.

Then he awoke in his tent. He was slightly disorientated for a while. It had all felt so real. He looked down to his crotch “really…?” he had had a wet dream, something he had not had for some time now. He put his head back on his pillow. Despite all of this he could not deny it was a wonderful dream. He could still feel her taste on his mouth. He wanted to taste it again – to see if it was as good as he imagined. He started to become hard again and looked down. Well. Seeing as the sheets were already dirty… 

 

The following day Link was with the Queen again. But he found working with her slightly more difficult. Every time she arched her back he could remember the dream – about how he had done this with his touch. How he had made her moan. When this happened he looked away, clearing his throat and trying desperately to think about something non-sexual. Liam in a negligee. He grimaced. Maybe not. 

Zelda looked upwards as he was having this thought “Link? Are you okay?” He was surprised by this and cleared his throat before nodding “Of course.”   
They were in the Queen’s quarters. It was unusual for him to be in the room with her. She was doing some paperwork and wanted the company. Even though Link did not say much, she liked having his presence in the room.  
And since the kiss they had shared a few days ago she had wanted him to be with her more. She was hopeful there would be another. But she didn’t want to initiate it – despite the fact she had asked. She was not brave enough. 

Zelda stared at link for a bit longer and then started to talk “King Dorephon is sending Prince Sidon as a suitor.” Link mumbled “I know…” he sounded unhappy about this. Zelda was slightly surprised. This was not how he normally behaved. “and there are a number of other kingdoms who are also sending suitors. I was told by the court.” She looked back to her papers and didn’t see Link frowning. “I know that as well…” he had heard rumours in the mess where most of the guards congregated in their off time. He had also heard who some of these suitors might be.

Zelda looked up “You do?”. Link raised his eyebrows and looked at her. What did she want from him? Was she trying to get a reaction? Because if she continued doing this she would certainly get one…   
He nodded. He couldn’t say much else.   
“Well… they are all coming together for a ball. In a few weeks time.” She stood up and went to look for one of her books. Link followed her with his eyes.   
Zelda was not sure why she was teasing him like this – she had no right to and she knew it was not fair to him. But she continued. “I don’t know if I will get to meet them before. But obviously I know Prince Sidon” she looked at him “He seems to be nice”. Link gripped his sword on his belt and clenched his teeth. It was almost as if the kiss from before was forgotten. WHY was she doing this? 

She looked back to her books “Maybe I should arrange to meet him before – I mean” “Stop.” Link looked at her. His tone was firm. “Just, stop. You know how I feel about this.” He murmured. Zelda’s heart skipped a beat. He was admitting to it.   
“Link… I-” she turned to look at him. She didn’t know what to say. She knew what she wanted as well. And maybe it would not be in the kingdoms best interest. “I do know. I’m sorry” She looked to her books again and there was a long silence between them. Zelda turned around and found Link standing very close to her. He had managed to move from across the room and she hadn’t noticed. They looked at each other. Nothing needed to be said. Link leaned in “Don’t do that to me…” he pinned her wrists against her bookcase, still staring at her. Zelda looked up at him, her heart started to race. She didn’t want to be let go – she would have shown him otherwise. 

“just…” Link leaned in to her, his chest started to push her into the bookcase more “Don’t” he waited a while for a protest. For some resistance. When nothing came, he kissed her. This time he forced her mouth open and started to push his tongue into her. Zelda gasped slightly, she was not prepared for the intensity of the kiss. 

Link released once of her wrists and his hand started to move upwards, grazing her breast. He cupped it slightly and deepened their kiss. Zelda moaned and Link managed to push his tongue in further.   
He started to squeeze her breast slightly, feeling for the nipple which had hardened under his touch – he pinched it gently. Zelda gasped again and Link took the opportunity to start kissing down her neck. He wanted to feel her breast against his hand, but the layers of clothing she had on made it all but impossible. Instead Link reached down to her skirt. Zelda found her breath becoming more rapid and she had a moment of clarity “The door…” she looked towards the door. Link continued to pull up her skirt “I locked it…” he turned her face towards him “you okay…?” he stopped briefly – her skirt was halfway bunched up around her waist. He was breathless and he definitely could feel how hard he was. But if she didn’t want this, he would step away immediately. Zelda looked at him and then kissed him. With a sense of relief Link continued to pull up her skirt. 

Once it was around her waist he slowly started to slip his hands into her underwear. He was surprised to find how wet she was. It had pooled in her underwear. Link started to slowly move his fingers along her folds.   
She gasped. It felt so good.   
After a few minutes he moved his fingers inwards – now moving to her opening and up towards her clit. He wanted to slip his fingers into her but he didn’t. Instead he moved his fingers upwards – slowly moving around her clit before coming to rest over it and circling it with his finger. He was still being very gentle.   
He released her from his kiss “Is this okay…?” It was more a whisper. Zelda just gasped again at the sensation. She could feel something inside of her tensing up. 

In the past she had had noticed pleasurable sensations down there – for example when riding her horse. But nothing like this. Nothing like what he was doing to her. “Yes… Oh Goddesses yes…” she leaned into him slightly more and Link started to apply a little more pressure to his finger. He kissed her again before moving to her neck – he found a spot just by her collarbone and sucked at it. He wanted her to be his.   
He moved his fingers down again to her opening and very gently started to push into her. Only a centimetre, before coming back up to her clit.

He could feel her moaning again, her breath getting more laboured. He smiled as he continued.   
Zelda could feel the tension getting stronger. She didn’t know what would happen when… She gasped again as Link’s finger moved to her opening and then back up again “Link… Oh goddesses… I… I don’t know” she held him tight and then a loud moan came out of her mouth as she came. At the time she didn’t care about anything other than the amazing pleasure she was experiencing. Link slowly started to reduce the pressure on her clit, letting her ride it out. He was smirking throughout all of this. Once she relaxed into his arms he pulled his hands out of her underwear and let her dress drop back down to the floor. He kissed her again. “You okay…?” he placed his forehead on hers. He could smell the musk on his fingers – he knew how wet she had been. He so wanted to taste her. But not today. 

Zelda nodded, still unable to form words.   
“I… that was…” Link held her. His own errection was rock hard and almost painful– but it would have to wait for some other time. 

“Your highness?” someone was at the door. “Are you okay?” Link stepped away and adjusted his belt with the sword on it and cleared his throat. “I’m here. Its okay. She… She fell when…” Link looked at Zelda and shrugged his shoulders “I fell when I was looking for one of my books. I’m fine” 

The guard on the other side was surprised. Firstly by the fact that Link was in her room, then by the fact that the door was locked and then by the sound that he had heard. It did not sound like a fall.   
The guard waited for a while and then decided that both the Queen and his superior were in the room. It was not his responsibility to find out why.   
“Yes Your highness. Yes Sir” he moved away from the door and both Link and Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.   
He looked at her again – she was slightly dishevelled and had a post-coital blush to her face. He smiled, one of the few genuine smiles Zelda had ever seen “You look beautiful”. she blushed “I… I mean. Thank you” Link took her face into his hands and kissed her again, this time it was more gentle. He then smirked when he noted the mark on her neck “You may want to cover that up. Otherwise people will be talking…”   
Zelda went to find a mirror, she looked at the mark and tried to rub it away “That… that won’t work” Link looked puzzled. Did she not know what a love bite was? “It will take a few days to go away. So. Um… you just need to cover it” Zelda looked at Link in the mirror. “I could kill you Link” She smiled again and Link smirked “I know. Sorry.”


	6. "I couldn't wait"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link are becoming more daring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So. I have already written 11 chapters. But I need space them out a bit, I think.
> 
> This is more smut. Because why not. 
> 
> Next chapter is fluff and then more smut.
> 
> Enjoy

In the following days Zelda and Link managed to find corners to share secret kisses. Sometimes gentle, sometimes more intense. They always made sure they were unwatched by anyone. Often they would find themselves in one of the alcoves of the castle, usually late at night. Link knew how to excite her with the slightest touch of his hand. He knew the spots to touch. He had been with others before – Zelda knew this. But she was pleased that he had some experience – as she had none. 

\-------

Zelda adjusted her collar when she was in the library. – flipping through some of her books The high collar looked very uncomfortable. Link Smirked whilst he was standing guard. It had been his fault and, in a way, he felt slightly proud of it. He could remember her soft moaning when he was biting and sucking her neck, his hand in between her legs. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. 

Zelda looked around to make sure no one was looking and then looked at him “did you really need to do that…?” she whispered. Link shrugged and said nothing. She huffed slightly and continued to readjust the collar whilst turning the pages in her book. “This dress really doesn’t fit me anymore…” Link looked her up and down. It was a formal gown, certainly more appropriate for some of the more ceremonial gatherings. His gaze moved down to her skirt– it was fitted and then flared out just below the waist. The fabric was a soft, green velvet with accents of gold.   
Zelda looked back towards him and saw his gaze moving down. A mischievous smile spread across her face “Sir, is that really appropriate?” Link immediately looked back up to her face. He saw the smile and then smirked himself “I was just wondering…” he moved in slightly closer and whispered in her ear, as if he was telling her a secret. In the Library it was not uncommon as loud noises were not permitted “-What you were wearing underneath” He moved his hand to her shoulder, very gently, and stroked her neck.   
Then he moved back to his post and stood there, his hands clasped in front of him again. His face expressionless. Zelda blushed furiously and looked back to her books. She didn’t know what to say to that. 

Link looked around and saw one of the librarians looking at them. She had noticed Zelda’s red face after Link had whispered something in her ear.   
Link raised his eyebrows and looked at her. Zelda followed his gaze- she was slightly shocked to find her there “Is there a problem…?” Zelda closed her book. And the Librarian continued to stare at both of them. She looked disapproving. “No, your highness.” She bowed slightly. She looked at Link again before returning to her duties.

Zelda looked up at him and whispered again “maybe… maybe we should be slightly less obvious.” Link shrugged his shoulders again and looked at her. Zelda shook her head “you will be the death of me Link…” Link smirked and then went to whisper something in her ear again “you have no idea…” he stayed by her ear for a second. His warm breath gave Zelda a tingling feeling and she gripped her books. With a small chuckle he moved back upwards. Again, the librarian was looking at them out of the corner of her eye. Link knew that look and he started to move away “Your highness, I believe I am needed by the Royal Guard. If it pleases you I will return in a few hours to escort you to your room” . Zelda’s heart started to beat a little faster. “Yes, Sir. That would be… that would be acceptable” she couldn’t look at him. Link bowed a little and then left. It was best he left her with her thoughts about what he would do to her later. 

As he left he looked again at the librarian who eyed him closely. He nodded towards her – as if nothing had happened. And then left the room. 

\----------------

As promised Link returned to take the Queen to her room. It was late at night – she had been studying until almost midnight. Zelda rubbed her eyes slightly to try and wake herself back up again. She knew what he had said before and initially her thoughts were racing to things other than her studies. But as the night went on she started to become more tired. She knew Link was behind her whilst she was studying. She could feel his presence, even though he didn’t say anything. 

When she decided to return to her room Link followed silently. As she moved towards her quarters she started to develop butterflies in her stomach. She knew there would be a kiss and her lips were already tingling at the thought.   
Suddenly there was a hand on her wrist. She turned around to find Link putting a finger to his lips in a hush motion. Was there danger? She looked around. But then she found him pulling her into a small room just beside the passageway. He pinned her to the wall – holding her hands above her head. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t wait” Link murmured before kissing her. It was intense and initially Zelda was surprised, but she quickly settled into it. Her mouth opened slightly to let Link’s tongue in. Link continued to press her against the wall with one hand. With the other he started to move down to her upper back and fiddle with the clasp. Zelda released the kiss and looked around “Link, not here…” she was slightly breathless. “Why not…?” he kissed her again and then the clasp at the back of her dress was released. The dress started to come away from her neck and Link kissed the exposed flesh. Zelda sighed and her defiance started to fade away. 

“I know the ritual of the guards… and the other members of the court will be asleep…” he murmured this again and then released her hands so he could undress her top half “Link…” Zelda started to defy him again but he kissed her and she gave in. She let him pull the dress downwards. She wasn’t wearing a bra. “Oh goddesses…” Link mumbled and then kissed her again. His hand moved up to trace her upper body and then started to move towards her breast. Zelda sighed and when he started to move to her nipple she moaned into the kiss “Oh… Link…” he smiled and moved his other hand to her back, pulling her towards him. After a few feverish kisses link started to move down her neck, over her collarbone and towards her breast. Zelda took a deep breath in as his breath was over her nipples. He looked up to see her, her eyes were closed. He kissed her breast then he started to twirl his tongue around the bud before sucking on it gently. Her skin felt as soft as it had done in his dream. He sighed and pulled her in closer. He had wanted this for a while. 

His other hand moved downwards and started to pull up her skirt, bunching it around her waist “Link…” Zelda looked down with a concerned expression “Just be quiet…” Link whispered. Zelda made a small laugh “… Quiet…?” at that point Link kissed her breast again, twirling his tongue around it. Zelda moaned and her breath hitched “… I can’t be… its… Oh goddesses. Link!” he had pulled her skirt up and his hand stroked her folds. She was wet again. Link let out a small sigh himself – he was caught up in her moans and sighs and wanted more. He moved away from her breast and kissed her again “quiet… okay?” He smirked, his hand still stroking her down below. 

Zelda was already breathless “It’s not… that easy…” “I know…” Link smiled again “I would be dissapointed if it was…” he kissed her and then pulled her underwear to one side so he could feel her skin. His fingers dipped lower and found her clit “Link…!” He moved his other hand to her mouth “Shhhh” he moved his fingers again, going lower this time and to her opening. He caressed her gently letting her get used to the feeling. He kept his hand over her mouth “I’m going to put one finger in you now…” he whispered in her ear before kissing her. Zelda nodded. Link smiled and leisurely started to move his finger towards her opening – his finger started to slip in and he sighed at how tight she was. Zelda frowned a little and he stopped moving “Relax…” he kissed her neck again then started to move his fingers once more until they were completely inside her “Good girl…” he smirked and started to move his finger in and out. At the same time he moved his thumb to her clit and started to apply pressure. He could feel her moan through his hand. She had her eyes closed and was trying to grab something before finding his tunic and gripping it. 

“This time… You need to be quiet…” he moved a second finger into her and applied more pressure with his thumb. Zelda nodded and clung to his tunic even more. He continued with his slow, constant movement. Zelda started to feel the tension building in her lower stomach again and she bit his hand. Link frowned at the pain but then a small chuckle escaped his lips. She was nearly there…   
Zelda felt the tension explode in her and she gasped loudly before biting into Link’s hand to try to be quiet. Link let her ride it out, gently pushing his fingers in and out before removing them completely and causing her dress to fall back down again. He removed his hand from her mouth and smiled – slowly starting to push her dress back up again. Zelda looked downwards and noted the large bulge in his trousers. She looked up to him “Shouldn’t you… I mean, shouldn’t I…?” Link smiled and kissed her “Don’t worry. There will be time for that…” he clasped the dress behind her neck and then kissed her again.   
He then smirked “You know… You did say I would be the death of you…”


	7. I will love you for a thousand more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally gets his Master sword returned to him - just in time for the suitors to arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - a few things
> 
> Firstly: I am sure you know what I was listening too when I wrote this - haha  
> Secondly: I have taken some liberties with the 'universe' as it were. I know that TP was sort of an 'alternate universe' - but it fit well. So there.  
> Thirdly: I don't like soppy things. I like smut. But I thought I should try to have a bit of something different. Before I get to smut again. 
> 
> I have also decided to bring in a bit more of the 'NPC's. because some of them seem to be developing well.  
> and I think my chapters seem to be getting longer? not sure.  
> Smut next chapter, promise.
> 
> Anyway 
> 
> Kthxbye

“It should be returned to you for the foreseeable future” Link was slightly shocked at this. The Royal advisor passed the Master Sword to him “You need to show what you have done and you need to be identified as the Blade’s chosen one” Link took the sword from him. He unsheathed it and looked at the blade. It was still as perfect as he remembered it to be. A gentle hum passed through him. It was almost as if the sword remembered him as well. He sheathed the sword again and went to place it on his back. It was almost as if there had been something missing for the past 2 years. How they could have taken it away from him he did not know. “And this” he advisor passed him a package. You should wear this when you are with the Queen. Link took the parcel “you are still one of the Champions. Even if it was many years ago” Arkor cleared his throat. “You are dismissed” Link looked puzzled. At what point did he become his superior. He glared slightly at him and Arkor became flustered “I mean… you may leave… please” Link raised his eye brows and then shook his head whilst turning away. Idiot.

Link found himself in the courtyard for the next few hours practising with the Master Sword. He was amazed - it was as if nothing had changed. As if the Sword had been with him throughout. But then, it had. The stories of the hero’s in the past meant the same sword was passed on to him. 100 years meant nothing to the blade which had been passed on through the ages. The blade glinted in the sunlight when he swung it over his head and unleashed it onto one of the straw mannequins. He started to think about the past. About the role he had in the Kingdom. It was almost as if it had become forgotten and he was ‘just’ the leader of the Royal Guard. Even though it had not even been 5 years. But then – the history of the hero was from 100 years ago. Really there wasn’t anything to be surprised about. He sighed and placed the blade into the sheath on his back. Maybe this would change again now – maybe the people would see him in a different light.  
He had looked at the Champions tunic he had been given by the advisor. Initially he wanted to wear his old one. It was sentimental and the meaning was far greater. Even though it was very dishevelled.  
But it did not fit him anymore. He had become too broad in the shoulders and his Biceps had become marginally larger.  
He had placed the old tunic back into his drawer. There was no way he would ever get rid of it. 

He was alone in the courtyard. The other guards did not want to disturb him. Liam had briefly been to see him when he first started training but then decided to leave him to his own devices. It was clear he didn’t want to be bothered.  
Link went to pick up some of the straw pieces from the mannequin. He looked at the straw and then looked over to the Stables. Maybe he needed to get out. Epona would be keen for the outing – it had been some time since he had been out of the castle. 

 

It was twilight when Link dismounted his horse. They were on one of the hills outside the castle. He could see the Temple of Time from where he was, and the castle to the other. 

He knew there were rumblings about rebuilding the Temple. But currently the castle needed to be finished. He looked over to Hyrule castle. Some of the building was covered in scaffolding. A lot more was in Castle Town. More of that had been destroyed in the Calamity.  
He was amazed at how many people had returned to castle town, in such a short time. But he needed to remember that those 100 years meant nothing to him. He sat down in the grass and looked over to the castle. Of course, to others, generations had passed. The history of the hero was passed on but nothing else. The Zora were different, they remembered. Link placed his elbows on his knees. His hair was blowing in the wind – the sweet scent of flowers passed over him. It smelt like her. 

He knew this is where one of their memories were. Zelda had found a frog and was adamant he should eat it. He chuckled and shook his head. She had not changed much. But him… he didn’t know. He didn’t know who that person was 100 years ago. Maybe he was the same – maybe all of his previous incarnations had been the same. He fell backwards onto the soft grass. Epona was a few feet away grazing, pleased she had left the castle and it confines. Occasionally she would swish her tail and then turn to another patch of grass. 

He closed his eyes and started to doze. Memories of Zelda were on his mind. When he awoke it was dark. He sat up and looked towards the castle rubbing one of his eyes. Some of the lights twinkled from Hyrule castle.  
It must have been later than he thought. 

He looked over to where Epona was, she was still grazing. He stood up and then something white caught his eye. He looked towards it.  
It was a flower. A Silent Princess.  
He walked over to the flower, kneeling next it. She would like this…  
He had a sudden desire to bring it to her. He didn’t know why. 

He picked the flower and placed it gently into one of his pouches. It was time to go back anyway. “Come on…” He looked to Epona “Lets go home” 

\--------------------------------

Zelda was alone in the prayer room. She was kneeling before one of the goddesses. She was wearing her plain white dress and had told the guard she did not want anyone to disturb her. 

Zelda sat back, prayers were silently being formed in her head. She could feel the power of the goddesses form around her – but she could not feel anything in her heart. She knew that the power she had been given had been taken away. For now. It was the reason she could no longer hear the sword. And she had been grateful for that.  
She sat backwards onto her heels – she was not sure how much time had passed when suddenly there was something else. Her brow furrowed a little. She could see pictures form in front of her. Pictures of… Link? He was wearing a green tunic, very different to the blue he had been given. And a hat…? 

Then she saw herself. Or – maybe a different version of her? She was wearing simpler, almost peasant clothes when she looked down. There was a bird swooping towards her – she followed it, she had never seen anything like it. The bird faded into swirls of twilight and then there was Link. He was standing in front of her. A small smile formed on his lips. She went to say something to him and then he vanished again. She turned and again she had changed. She looked down – she was wearing a more formal gown now. She looked up and saw a wolf. But she wasn’t alarmed. She put her hand out to him and the wolf moved forward, pressing his nose against her. She knew it was him. 

Then again there was a breeze and he vanished. Again she looked down – again she was wearing a formal dress – not dissimilar to some of her gowns she wore in the palace. She looked up and saw him again. The same green tunic. The same hat. The master sword was on his back and suddenly she knew. She knew that these were their previous lives. Link stepped towards her in this vision and placed a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes. 

When she opened them she was back in the prayer room again. It was dark. She wasn’t sure how long she had been there.  
But she knew. She had always known. 

When she left the prayer room the guard escorted her – Once she got to her to room, the guard behind her bowed and then left. The footsteps echoing through the hallway. She closed her door and started to remove her bracelets.  
as she looked around she spotted something on her bed. She looked confused and walked over to it. She found a silent princess on her bed along with a note.  
She picked it up.  
'I thought you would like this'  
She knew who it was from. A smile escaped her lips as she held the note close. Maybe he did remember bringing her flowers. Just… maybe. 

\----------------------------- 

 

Link looked disapproving as the suitors arrived. Zelda sat in her throne, Link stood to the right of her, he was leaning on the Master Sword and watched all of the suitors with a certain disdain.  
He eyed them as they moved to Zelda’s throne, kissing her hand. They were being introduced by one of the Queen’s court members.  
Link looked puzzled when one of the suitors came to her. He looked a bit like Bolson – he guffawed when he took Zelda’s hand gently. Some of the court members looked at him and he cleared his throat trying to hide it.  
He didn’t look as if he wanted to kiss her hand. In fact he looked slightly appalled. Link liked him. He certainly didn’t seem to be any threat.

Prince Sidon also presented himself to the princess. He cast a look to Link, smiling as he normally did. Link frowned. Not today. 

The last person to come to Zelda’s throne was Joel Ruiz. He had dark hair and almost looked exotic. A bit like the Gerudo with his dark skin. He was tall and broad. He seemed to be at least 10 years older than him… if not more. And he was followed by his own guard, two burly looking men. Their faces were hidden by the helmets they were wearing.  
Link looked at them both – he could take them. Easy.  
One of the men looked over to him, staring. Link raised his eyebrows. It looked as if they were thinking the same. 

He then looked back to Joel. He had knelt before Zelda “Your highness” He kissed the back of her hand – he paused a bit too long for Link’s liking. He almost wanted to step forward to stop it. But Joel released her hand “I have brought a gift for you” He gestured towards some of his court members. Link was not expecting that – none of the other suitors had bought gifts. And actually, no one else had bought an enclave that large.  
The court members opened the box and Joel gestured to it “something special”. In it Link could see the glittering gold necklace, adorned with diamonds and rubies. He frowned. He really didn’t like him. “but nothing as special as yourself, your highness” One of the Queens court members took the necklace and showed it to Zelda. She smiled and looked at him again – “Thank you”  
Joel looked at her and then passed a glance to Link. His stare was hard and unfriendly. Link returned the look. Now he despised him. 

\-----------------------

When they were walking along the corridors Link listened to Zelda’s rambling about the suitors. He did not seem to be pleased but continued to listen.  
When they were out of earshot of anyone Zelda turned around to him “You know” she looked him in the eyes – the bright sparkle of her violet eyes caused Link’s heart to stop briefly. “There is no one else for me other than you… You know that?”  
Link remained silent but Zelda could see the question in his eyes. “we have always been together.” She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his heart “we have always been destined to be together” She placed a kiss on his cheek “I have loved you for hundreds of years” she looked at him again “And I will love you for a thousand more” she placed her other hand on his face “The goddesses have told me so. I know it”. Link placed his hand over hers. He wanted to say it. He wanted to tell her he loved her. “I love you Link” she spoke first. He was slightly taken aback by this. Zelda kissed him gently. “You came back to me. Despite everything that happened. You came back” Link looked at her “I-“ voices echoed down the corridor and both of them stepped apart. Link still looked at her wanting to say something else. She smiled again “It’s alright Link. I know”


	8. I want you to be my first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda calls Link to her room late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo  
> I think the title really gives it away tbh.
> 
> I am writing some of the next chapters and omg the feels. Even if I do say so myself.  
> But first some good old smut for a little while.
> 
> Also I have done a rough estimate of how many chapters it will be. I suspect at the moment at least 15.

He had been called to her room late at night. This was not normal for her. He had been dozing, he never really slept, when one of the guards came to his tent. He was standing outside “Sir” Link awoke immediately and sat up “Yes?” he tried to orientate himself. It was dark. Most of the lights of the castle had been dimmed. What was the matter? A fight in castle town he needed to settle? most likely. He swung his legs over the bed and stretched. He was certainly not in the mood for this nonsense. He found his old over tunic which he had left on his chair and pulled it over his head. It smelt slightly of horse and his own sweat. But he really didn’t care if this was all he needed to deal with. “Sir, the Queen would like to see you” Link frowned a little. He didn’t say anything. “Sir?” The guard spoke again. “Thank you” Link found his voice again. “I’ll be there shortly”  
“Sir, will you need an escort…?” the guard spoke again. _An escort…? Really?_ He must have been new. Probably the reason he had been sent to do night duty.  
“No, thank you” Link went to place the Master Sword on his back. He could still hear the guard outside and he furrowed his brow “Anything else?” “Um. No Sir” the guard didn’t seem to know what to do “Then Please return to your duty” “Um, Yes Sir. Of course” Link waited for the guard to leave. This guy really didn’t know what he was doing. He would have to ask some of the others to have a word with him. 

\-----------------

When it was quiet outside Link left his tent. As he was walking along the passageways to the Queens room he noticed he still had that Tunic on. He stopped and wondered if he should go and changed. But it had already been some time since she asked him to attend. He sighed. Never mind. He was sure it would be fine.  
When he arrived at the Zelda’s door he knocked. “Your highness? You wanted to see me?” he looked around making sure no one else was present. He waited for a while. Maybe she had already gone to sleep and had forgotten about – “Come in” she spoke.  
Link opened the door and walked in “Your highness you…” he stopped in his tracks. The door was still open and he hastily closed it, locking it “Is there something you would like…?” he managed to find his voice. She was standing in her robe which was draped over her shoulders with a long silk nightgown. “Yes…” she spoke quietly. “yes, I would…” Link looked around and then cleared his throat. She looked almost the same as she had done in his dream. He wondered if he was in fact dreaming again.

He sighed as he looked at her “your suitors are here, your highness. It would not be…” his voice started to fade as she removed her robe. Goddesses he needed his strength now, more than ever. As he stared at her, her shoulders bare, the gown skimmed over her breasts and hips.  
Zelda spoke again "I want you...”  
He walked over to her and cupped one of his hands over her face "are you sure…?” he whispered, pulling her close with his other hand which had moved to her lower back. She nodded “I want you to be my first…” he swallowed when the reality of the situation dawned on him.  
He leaned into her and Zelda moved her hands to his shoulders. Both of them looked at each other – silently. After a while Link moved his lips to her and kissed her gently. “are you sure…?” he released the kiss and gazed at her. He wanted her more than anything. Zelda nodded and Link finally let his resistance fall away. He kissed her again, this time more intense before lifting her upwards to walk towards the double bed, her legs around his waist. Once he got there he placed her down and removed the Master Sword from his back then removing the over-tunic he was wearing. “Sorry its not clean…” Zelda smiled, laying backwards on the bed “but it smells of you…” he almost sighed at her response and laid on the bed again, leaning over her, kissing her feverishly. His hands were moving down to her breasts and then to her hips before moving back upwards again to hold her face. He was balancing on his other arm, his legs between hers. 

Zelda could feel the bulge in his underwear, it was just over her womanhood and she moved her hips upwards, enjoying the sensation. Her hands then moved over his lower stomach, finding his belt and trying to unbuckle it. Link needed to control himself as she did that. “Wait…” he whispered, kissing her neck. “I don’t want to wait though…” Zelda had to use both of her hands to unbuckle the belt and unbutton his trousers. She reached into his underwear and moved to his erection. Gently she went to grasp it, moving her hand from top to bottom. Link let out a small moan as he held her. He grabbed her hand “No… not yet” he pulled her back out and pinned her wrist next to her hips “Not yet” he kissed her again before sitting himself up. His trousers were now unbuttoned and his erection was more prominent. Zelda looked at him and when he took off his shirt her gaze wondered upward. She looked at the scars which covered his chest. With one hand she reached out to the largest, slowly touching it. “I’m sorry…” she looked up to him. Link looked puzzled “Why…?” “Because I did that” he looked at her “No, you didn’t. A guardian did that. You are not to blame.” He took the hand which was tracing the scar and moved it to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

They both sat there for a little while before Link spoke “Do you want to stop…?” Zelda immediately shook her head “No” she pulled him in close “Please, don’t stop…” Link smirked a little and kissed her again. He started to pull up her nightgown until it was just below her breasts. He sat up again and pulled it over her head.  
It was the first time he had seen her naked. He took it all in – moving from her breasts down to her hips and her womanhood and then moving back upwards to her face. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light. Her soft, pink lips were slightly parted. Her hair was spread around her head like a halo. “You are stunning…” Link placed his hand just below her chin. Zelda blushed and Link smiled – that made her even more beautiful. He leaned back down kissing her again before moving down her neck, carefully nipping it causing her to hitch her breath. The hand on her chin started to move downwards, cupping her breast and moving towards the nipple which he gently brushed. Zelda quietly moaned and Link felt his erection growing again. He moved next to her now, gently stroking her. His kisses moved along her collarbone, slowly moving downwards towards her breast. Zelda’s heart started to race. Once he reached it he kissed it before licking it gently and then twirling his tongue around it. 

Zelda arched her back and gripped the bedsheets “Link…!” Link started to move his other hand between her legs, very slowly. When he got there, he paused and Zelda squirmed a little. He smirked and then moved over to the other breast before moving further down.  
He stroked the outside of her folds, marvelling at how wet she was. He wanted to take her now, but he wanted to, no, needed to wait. 

With slow movements he started to move his caresses downwards – slowly brushing against her belly button and then going further. Zelda squirmed a little “Link…” he kissed her lower stomach. What…?” she squirmed again “I don’t know…” he paused “do you not want me too…?” Zelda was slightly breathless “Yes… but…”. Link slowly moved kisses downwards – now kissing her gently over her labia. Zelda arched her back again and Link saw this as a sign to keep going. 

He manoeuvred himself between her legs and looked at her womanhood. Her lips were small and slightly parted from the swelling from her arousal.  
He moved his hands around her legs and moved them slightly further apart. With one of his hands he parted her lips slightly. She was a dusky pink and very, very wet. He started to move his finger up towards her clit and Zelda moaned. He circled it ever so slightly and then moved his lips to it, slowly circling her clit with his tongue. Link almost sighed. She tasted as good as she had done in his dream.  
Zelda squirmed and moaned louder “Oh goddesses…” Link continued and at the same time moved his fingers down to her opening. Gently he started to move one finger into her – Zelda didn’t stop him and then another finger followed. His started to move his fingers very slowly, still swirling his tongue around her clit and gently sucking it. He slightly increased the pressure and was moving his fingers a bit faster. After a little while he turned his fingers the other way around and started to make a ‘come hither’ movement in her. Zelda found herself moving her hips up towards him “… I’m going to… Link!!” Zelda found the tension in her stomach explode into waves of pleasure. Link could feel her spasming around her fingers. He knew she had cum. He gently started to reduce the pressure on her clit before completely stopping and then pulling his fingers out of her. 

He waited for a few minutes before climbing back up to her. His fingers were still wet and he wiped them off on her bedsheets. “you okay…?” Zelda nodded and then opened her eyes. She started to push him over so she was on top. “Now you need to let me do something for you…” her hand moved back towards his underwear, moving to hold him again. Link moaned “Zelda… I” “Just a little…” she started to move her hand up and down and he groaned. His excitement was starting to make her feel that tension in her stomach again. Link held her hand and pulled it, reluctantly, out of his underwear. He moved her back to be under him “You sure you want this…?” He stroked her head delicately. Zelda nodded “more than anything…” 

Link started to pull his boots off and then his trousers and underwear. Unceremoniously dropping them onto Zelda’s bedroom floor. He moved back between her legs and let his erection move to her opening. He then stopped “What about…” “I’ve taken something…” Zelda was holding his shoulders “Don’t worry” “Zelda…” she looked at him slightly startled. He never used her name “I love you”  
She smiled. He kissed her and very gently he started to move into her. Halfway through she grimaced and gripped his shoulders tightly “okay…?” she nodded “I’m fine”. When he had completely entered he paused and let her adjust. He then started to move in her, bracing himself with one hand. Link was finding the sensation overwhelming and he had to control himself not to immediately cum. 

Zelda was under him, arching her back and moaning “Oh my goddesses… Link” she was gripping one of his shoulders and with the other was gripping her bed sheets. 

Link kissed her neck and enjoyed the sensation, feeling the amazing warmth from her. After a little while he felt a tension in his own stomach increasing. He was going to cum soon. He looked down to Zelda and found her moaning in pleasure. He increased the movements, bracing himself more. Zelda found it too much and again the tension in her stomach started to erupt into waves of pleasure “Link…!” He could feel her clenching around him and that was enough to let him spill into her. He groaned and pushed himself into her. Zelda clung onto his shoulders and Link almost fell into her. His arm unable to hold his weight anymore.  
They laid there in post-coital bliss until Link moved upwards again, looking at her. He stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

After a while he started to move himself out of her and looked down to the sheets. There was a small amount of blood on them. He knew it had been her first time, and needed to remind himself of that. He went to the sink and cleaned himself up before giving her a different cloth. “You sure it was…?” he passed it to her “It was all I had ever wanted Link…” she kissed him again. 

They lay there for a while together. Covered by the thin sheet and it would seem that both of them fell asleep. Link awoke with the sunrise blinding him. He sat up and then gazed to her. Her hair was draped slightly over her slender shoulders. He moved a strand away from her face. It was in that moment that he suddenly realised how late it was. And that the Guardsman would be waiting for him. He started his work well before sunrise.  
He jumped up, finding his trousers and pulling them back on. He found his under tunic and sat on the bed to put on his boots “Zelda” he looked over to her whilst pulling on the other boot “Zelda, I need to go…” she woke up, still looking sleepy. And then was suddenly awake “Oh no. How late is it?” Link looked out the window “7… maybe 8” He stood up and pulled the Master Sword over his back. “I’ll leave through the window. I can imagine the guards will already be around” he looked at her and kissed her gently. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to take her again. And again. He shook the thoughts out of his mind. “I love you…” Zelda smiled “I love you too. Now get out of here before anyone notices” She smiled. 

\------------------

Link jumped to the courtyard floor from after climbing from the window. He thought he hadn’t been seen and was just going to get to his tent to change. But regrettably, two of the other guards had different ideas. It was Liam and Niko. “So – where have you been then? We’ve been waiting for you” Link looked shocked but adjusted his face when he turned to them “And why is that your concern?” he started to move over to his tent “Well, because you are late. And you are never late” Liam started to follow him, closely followed by Niko “Is it the ‘complication’ you were talking about a few weeks ago in the tavern?” Link’s heart stopped and then he realised they didn’t know who the complication was. At least he didn’t think they knew. But he had been quite drunk that night. He didn’t say anything. “So it was!!” Liam moved over to Link and put his arm around his shoulder “Was she good?” Link was still not sure if he was talking about Zelda or somebody else. He didn’t say anything “Come on Link” Liam pulled him in further – he was much larger than him and he almost lifted him off the floor “Who is she?” Link breathed a sigh of relief. They didn’t know. “That is not something we need to be discussing when we are in training.” He pushed Liam’s arm away from his shoulder “Another 4 laps for you whilst I get changed.” Both Liam and Niko laughed “Yes, Sir” they started to walk away to the centre court yard where the training ground was. Link breathed a sigh of relief. It would be fine. No one would know if he just got his shit together.


	9. Fun in the Hay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am now having writers block at the moment  
> But thankfully I have got about 4 chapters before this becomes a problem! I should be able to sort it out by then -.-  
> one more chapter and then the Angst starts... sorry! 
> 
>  
> 
> And I needed to post this today - because I just couldn't wait
> 
> Also - I have now discovered and Liam is amazing. So. Yeah. 
> 
> Oh - and Smut

The constant teasing from Liam, Niko and some of the other guards had gotten tiresome for Link. Initially he started increasing their duties in order for them to stop. Or making them do extra laps of the courtyard. He would sit at the back of the training ground and watch them, keeping his arms crossed.  
Liam had run up to him, sweat dripping down his forehead, laughing “Come on. A name?” Link shook his head “Another 2 laps.” Liam laughed again “Go” Link was firm in his tone. “Yeah, yeah” Liam started to run off.  
It had only been a few days and Link was now becoming irritated by them. He didn’t know what else to do, other than trying to avoid them.  
Link pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and walked over. “Atten-tion!” It was the only time Link raised his voice in any way. The guards stopped what they were doing and came to him, standing to formation. He could recognise the new recruits immediately. They didn’t know where to stand and were not evenly spaced. Their stance was also wrong. He rolled his eyes.

Liam, Neil and Manolo were at the front. They were the most senior. Liam was 15 years older than him. Neil and Manolo had at least 6 years on him. He found it bizarre that he was still in charge. He would have liked to pass to role onto someone else. Liam would have the person he would have chosen. But the court had told him it would not be acceptable. And Liam was also very unwilling to take on the role. When he did offer him it to him he chucked “I really don’t want to deal with the shit storm of all of them lot” He had gestured to the new recruits and Link had looked at him with an expression of _and you think I do?_

____

Link started to walk up and down looking at them. He could spot a few Sheikah. Their bright red eyes were easily recognisable. Manolo was also one of them. It seemed like him being in the senior commanders had made more of them want to join. He knew that once at least one of the units had previously been exclusively Sheikah. They excelled in jumping and mobility compared to the Hylians. They were the obvious choice for any stealth missions. He wondered if they would be able to form a unit like this before. He looked through the ranks and started to count the Sheikah silently. They would probably need a few more before this would happen. 

Link immediately spotted a couple of guards who were laughing quietly, one of them was nudging the others ribs. They were at least 10 years older than Link. He stopped, his arms still crossed. He looked at them. “Is there a problem…?” Liam immediately turned around. He recognised them as some of his unit and sighed.  
One of the braver guards started to talk “you are our commander?” he chuckled “you? Really?” Link looked to Liam who had his head bowed and was massaging his brow.  
“Step forward. ALL of you.” The three guards looked towards each other and then, reluctantly, started to step forward, away from the others.  
“So. What’s the problem?” “you are a _child_.” One of the others spoke “How could you be in command of us?”  
Link looked to Liam and he shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand - _It’s your call_

“Weapons?” Link looked at them. The guards looked confused “where are your weapons” he repeated.  
One of them pulled his sword, the others copied – all of them looking confused.  
Link then unsheathed the Master Sword.  
Liam started to make the other guards move back. A few of them were shaking their head. They knew what was going to happen.  
Link looked at them “Come on.” He went into a battle stance. The guards looked confused – one of them spoke “What… All of us?” 

Link shrugged. Still looking puzzled one of them started to come towards him – he raised his sword and started to swing it towards him. Link dodged the attack effortlessly moving backwards and then came forward going to slash his neck – but paused just before it hit him. He waited a few seconds and then stepped backwards.  
The guard now started to get more incensed and again went for an attack. Again, Link dodged it, turning sideways and kicking the guard in the back, causing him to fall flat on his face. Link then looked towards the others and gestured them to come forwards. Both of them looked at each other and then came towards him, screaming with their swords raised. One of them swung towards Link’s legs and one up towards his face. He jumped backwards into a backflip, causing both of them to swing into nothing and they became unbalanced. Link released a flurry of attacks on the third guard, but every time stopping the blade just before it hit him. the second guard scurried backwards and dropped his sword to the floor, holding his hands up in defeat. Link immediately swung his sword towards the second guard, going to impale him but again stopping just before the sword hit him.  
The second guard again raised his hands in defeat, dropping his sword. 

He moved back to the first guard, the one who had started this all. He had picked himself off the ground and held his sword in a defensive position. Link moved forward, waiting to see if he would surrender, but there was nothing.  
He sighed. With some quick movements he started to hit at the guards’ sword, the blades were clashing– Link was stronger than the guard thought and he pushed him backwards. . He was starting to become staggered by Links attacks until his sword fell out of his hand. Link put his sword to his neck again and then stopped.  
The guard was breathless. Link had hardly broken a sweat. He waited and then removed the sword from his neck and placed it into the hilt on his back. 

Then he turned away and started to walk towards Liam. Liam looked at him with a _did you really need to do that?_ look.  
Link shrugged and walked away. 

____

 

\---------------------------

“I heard what happened with your new recruits a few days ago” Zelda was walking to the stables “Why did you do that…?” Link shrugged his shoulders. Zelda shook her head “You are making some of the other guard nervous” She looked briefly to him. Link countered: “I don’t want the job anyway” “well, you don’t have a choice”  
There was a small pause and Zelda spoke again

“I’m seeing Prince Sidon in a few days.” She didn’t look at him. Link frowned a little. “How many more?” Zelda leaned over one of the fences. Her white horse immediately came over and placed his forehead to Zelda’s hand “Just Prince Sidon and King Ruiz” She looked over to him, he had rolled his eyes at the name of King Ruiz. Zelda smiled “You really don’t like him, do you?” “No…” He murmured. “why?” Zelda questioned. Link shrugged his shoulders again. “You know… you can become quite infuriating with your lack of responses” Zelda looked back to Link and he smirked “And you can become infuriating with the inability to be quiet at certain times”  
Zelda blushed and looked back to her horse. “Where are the apples…?” she asked and Link gestured to one of the stables. “So I suppose you want me to get one myself?” Link shrugged again and Zelda huffed “Please stop that” “Stop what?” “Shrugging your shoulders like that” “why?” “Because… because it’s annoying” Link raised his eyebrows “and why is that?” “Link, you really frustrate me sometimes.” “I know” he smirked again. 

Zelda started to walk towards the stables and Link followed her. She was looking around “Where are they?” Link came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.  
“We’ll find them later” Link whispered into her ear and gently bit her ear lobe causing Zelda to hitch her breath. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a warm feeling moving down between her legs. Link started to move his arms around her and pulled him towards her, starting to carefully move his tongue down her neck until it reached the junction of her shoulder and he slowly nipped at it causing Zelda to sigh. Link smirked a little, whilst continuing his gentle assault on her neck. He brushed over her breasts and moved down her ribcage to her lower Abdomen. Zelda moved her hands to his arms. “Link. Not here” she was breathless and when he started to gently suck on her neck she whimpered. 

“Why not?” He turned her around and pushed her over to the bales of hay, pinning her against them. He slowly pressed his body into hers so she couldn’t escape and placed another kiss on her lips before moving down to her jaw. He tilted her head to one side, moving his tongue down over her neck. “Link…” she whimpered again. Her resistance starting to fade. “People could see us” she whispered. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She knew she didn’t want him to stop. Gently Link pulled her leg up, placing it around his hips, whilst at the same time starting to pull up her skirt. “Well…” he moved his lips back to hers and smiled, he moved one of his hands to gently stroke her hair line “we better be quick then…” he brushed against her lips and then started to move back to her neck, gently kissing her.

Zelda let out a small moan. Urged on by her vocal approval he picked her up and moved her to somewhere so they would not be seen immediately. He placed her on the hay and started to gaze at her with hungry wanting. She felt vulnerable and slightly excited at the promise of what would come next – she pulled him towards her and kissed him. This time it was more feverish and Link pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring her. 

He moved his hand downwards, pulling her skirt up, brushing against her thighs as he did so. After several moments of tortuous wait he came to her underwear, slowly slipping his hand in. Zelda let out another small moan and pulled on his tunic. Link released her from his kiss and watched her as he slowly moved his hand downwards, brushing over her mound. He waited for a few seconds and Zelda arched under him, becoming impatient, he kissed her jaw again, sliding his tongue towards her neck. Slowly he started to move between her fold. Torturously avoiding the most sensitive area. “Link…” she arched her back again, she was panting slightly “please…” “Please what…” He kissed her at the junction of her neck and shoulder again, sliding his tongue over it, gently tilting her head to one side. He brushed over her clit and then moved away. He could feel how wet she already was and he smiled. She wanted it as well, despite her initial misgivings. 

Link removed his hand from her underwear and suddenly Zelda felt his warmth move away. She opened her eyes and looked at him – he was undoing the buckle of his belt before finding her lips again and kissing her gently.  
He pulled her skirt up and she could feel his errection at her opening – her underwear was between them.  
His hand trailed down to between her legs again. This time stroking her over her underwear, moving to her clit where he rubbed her slowly. Zelda whimpered slightly under his touch and Link pulled her dress up, bunching it around her waist, exposing her bottom half to the air. He leaned over her, bracing himself - slowly rubbing his cock over her clit. 

“Link… please…” she panted – she wanted him here – she didn’t care who would see them at this point. All she could think about was the pleasure of having him inside of her like before. Link smiled and pulled her underwear to one side, now moving his erection over her clit again before slowly moving down to her opening. He waited, watching her again before he slowly started to move into her. Zelda moaned at the sensation and pushed her hips up to him. Link seized the opportunity and moved his hand to just below her hips, holding her there. 

Slowly he started to move in her – gentle at first but then starting a slow but deliberate thrust into her. He was still watching her – now becoming slightly breathless himself.  
Zelda felt excitement about being taken over the haystack and it heightened her arousal even more. She gripped the hay but still holding Link’s tunic with her other hand. She moaned again “… you need to be quiet…” Link smirked “People could hear us…”. Zelda whimpered as Link thrust into her again, holding her hips upwards. “Oh goddesses…” she couldn’t focus on anything other than the pleasure – it was so different from their first encounter. And it felt so naughty. She could feel the tension in her stomach rising again. Link moved down to her ear and whispered “Do you like that…?” he nipped her ear lobe again before kissing her neck, just underneath her ear.  
“Yes… Oh yes…” Link smiled again and started to thrust slightly faster and harder – he was almost panting now, pushing into her as much as he could. 

The tightening in her stomach was becoming more intense and she knew what was going to happen ”Link…!” she cried as waves of pleasure started to pour over her body and she pushed her hips upwards even more. Link felt her tightening around him and he let out a small guttural moan as he came – spilling himself into her. He collapsed onto her, his hot breath was on her shoulder. They stayed the for a little while. Both of them basking in the after-glow before Link braced himself again and slowly pulled out of her, a small trickle of him dribbling out of her.  
He smirked and kissed her gently “Sorry about that…” He stood back and Zelda felt cold without him there. He pulled down her skirt and then started to buckle his belt again, adjusting himself slightly before leaning forward and kissing her. Zelda smiled once he released the kiss “You are going to be the death of me… and it will be the most glorious death ever…” Link smiled and removed some of the hay from her hair “I’m trying my best”


	10. You made a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Ruiz makes a proposal to Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys. So, I said the angst would start next chapter. But I have decided to start it now...  
> But it does mean that when the angst is finished - nice things will happen.  
> So. Yeah.  
> Also - I don't really know what angst is. But I think what I have at the moment is that? 
> 
> Sort of semi-almost smut this time

Link was walking along one of the corridors of the castle, trying to avoid as many of the suitors and dignitaries as he could. Zelda was in the throne room and he had been asked to leave as there were private matters that needed to be discussed. Both of them had looked perplexed but the court were insistent on the matter. With reluctance Zelda told Link to leave. He found himself hurt by this. He would normally have stood outside the throne room with the other guards, waiting for her to call him back in. But he needed to get away. 

“Can I join you?” Link recognised the voice immediately. He continued to walk. Prince Sidon caught up with him easily given his height. “Did you not hear me?” “I heard you…” Link murmured. His current irritation from being told to leave the throne room was enough – but he had been with the Queen yesterday and he found Sidon’s flirtatious behaviour quite infuriating. Worsened by his daring, flashing smile.  
Prince Sidon didn’t say anything and continued to walk next to Link.  
“so” he briefly looked around making sure no one was present “You and Zelda?” Link stopped and then looked at him.  
Sidon continued “Well. You are clearly…?” Link started to look a little pale. He cleared his throat “what?” 

“You are…” Sidon needed to find the word he was looking for “together?”  
Link became even paler and started frantically to look for other people who could hear them before pulling Prince Sidon into a small alcove “How…?” Sidon shrugged “Isn’t it obvious? The looks you give each other?” He looked concerned now, worrying about how they did look at each other and if anyone else had noticed. “We are known for our observant behaviour” Sidon nodded. Link looked to him and Sidon gave him a flashing smile “We are very good at these things, Link. So – am I correct?” Link looked around again to make sure no one was there until he very quietly whispered “no one knows. And no one _can know_ ”  
Sidon looked confused “But why not?” “Because…” Link sighed “I am not royal”

Sidon laughed “Hah! This should not be about royalty. Mipha wanted to marry you. And you were not royal then either” he then grinned again “This is about love.” Link scoffed  
“Mipha was very wise. She knew what would make her happy. You would have made her happy. And she knew the limited lifespan of a Hylian” Sidon looked to him “she knew that you wouldn’t have been with her for nearly as long as she wanted.” He placed his hand on Link’s shoulder Link bowed his head. He wish he could remember more about Mipha and her feelings for him. He wondered if he had loved her too. He must have. 

“Never live with regrets. Certainly not when your life is so much shorter than a Zora’s. How old are you now? 30? 35?” Link looked at Sidon with some confusion “No? Older?” Sidon questioned. “I am 21.” Link frowned. “oh” Sidon looked confused. “I have never really understood the life span of a Hylian. Or how you age. It’s very confusing. So what will you both do?” Link looked at him, mulling it over before speaking “nothing” “But. You love each other. Do you not?” Link avoided his gaze and then turned, starting to walk away “Link? Where are you going?” Sidon followed him. “Away” “Away from what?” “just, away” Link started to walk a bit faster. Sidon stopped “But you can’t” Link didn’t say anything. “Do you love her?” Sidon shouted. Link stopped for a moment. After some hesitation he spoke “Yes.” He didn’t turn to Sidon, before continuing to walk to his quarters. 

*************************************** 

That morning Zelda had made up her mind. She was going to tell the court about the relationship between Link and herself. That she loved him. And that they would marry. Link knew nothing of this whilst he followed her. Zelda was speaking cheerfully about the recent books she had been reading. She looked happy and it made Link smile a little.  
“Did you know that one of the plants which is local to Hyrule has many different colours throughout the other kingdoms?” she turned towards Link “We should go and explore them at some point.” Link looked puzzled “It would be nice to spend some time together. Alone I mean” again he looked slightly confused. He was quite certain this would not be acceptable to any of the suitors. But he said nothing. “I think it is time that we spent some time out of the castle. We have been cooped up here for so long” she looked towards Link “it has been at least 6 months?” she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. “18 months, your highness” Link looked at her and she looked surprised “Really? In which case we should certainly make arrangements”. 

Once Zelda had reached the throne room both of them stepped in. The Royal court were in the room and stood on Zelda’s arrival. “Your highness” Arkor bowed. Link moved to his post just behind the Queen. “Your highness, we have some urgent matters to discuss” he gestured to the guards, including Link “We are hoping we would be able to have a discussion in private” Link frowned and looked to Zelda out of the corner of his eye. She looked equally puzzled “I am certain that whatever can be said in front of me, can be said in front of my Knight Attendant” Arkor shook his head “No, I’m afraid this is something that should only be discussed with the Queen” 

Link continued to look confused. In the 4 years of being with Zelda after the calamity this had never happened. “Um…” Zelda didn’t know what to say but then looked towards Link “You may leave. I will call on you when I need you” Link’s heart sunk. This had never happened. So why now? He paused for a moment before he bowed and left the Throne Room. Arkor was glaring at him up until he closed the doors. 

Zelda waited for a while and then sat down. What urgent matters did they have to discuss?  
“Your highness, King Ruiz has been having a discussion with us about the needs of the Kingdom” Zelda looked confused “Without my input?” She raised her eyebrows “I apologise, your highness” Arkor bowed again “But he has offered us a substantial amount of money, in return for your hand” Zelda didn’t know what to say. She was offended by the fact that the court had made these decisions without her and they were offering her hand to the person with the most money. She was certain this should not be how it worked.  
“Your highness, the Kingdom needs the funds to help to continue the rebuilding of Hyrule castle and the castle town. Without it this is something that would take us many, many years to complete. If we ever did complete it” 

Zelda was now furious the more she thought about it. She was just about to say something when King Ruiz stepped in.  
“I apologise, your Highness” He bowed “But this is something we wanted to discuss in private, as we did not feel that troubling you these matters would be appropriate” Zelda scowled “King Ruiz, I am perfectly able to be involved in these discussions.”  
Joel bowed again “I am sorry, your Highness. Its only from where I come, women are generally not involved in the financial dealings of the Kingdom” Zelda almost stood up so she could storm out. But she thought better of it. “Well, in this Kingdom we are perfectly able to be involved.” She countered, almost wanting to cross her arms, but she didn’t as it probably would have been viewed as being childish. 

King Ruiz sat down “In which case. I would be able to offer you the money that you need to rebuild the castle. And most of castle town. I would also be able to offer you more hands from our kingdom to come and help. Including engineers and architects” he looked up at her. Zelda sat back in her throne. She couldn’t deny the offer that was being made was substantial. But she thought back to Link. She wouldn’t do this to him. She couldn’t. but…

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them. “Could we please discuss how these matters will be handled…” 

************************* 

Link was standing outside the throne room, it was late and he had leaned himself against the wall, almost falling asleep. When Zelda opened the door he immediately stood back to attention. He looked at her and noticed that the cheerfulness from the morning had disappeared. But he said nothing.  
Zelda looked at him. Her heart was breaking but she couldn’t say anything. Link gestured for her to lead the way. 

They walked in silence. Link was becoming concerned by this and he spoke, which was unusual for him “What did they say…?” Zelda cleared her throat, her heart started to race “It was nothing. Something I need to consider. But don’t worry…” she smiled at him as much as she could. He was becoming more troubled by this as this was not how she usually behaved. But he held his silence. 

Once they got to her door Link moved beside her and touched the side of her neck gently, causing her to shiver “are you sure you are okay…?” he whispered this and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Zelda nodded and then opened her door. But she paused and then turned around to him “Link” she came close to him “make love to me tonight…” she kissed him tentatively placing her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beat. Link released the kiss “Your highness… I-“ Zelda kissed him again and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them. She didn’t stop and started to release his belt, pushing her hand into his underwear. She could feel he wanted her as well. Link stopped and took the Sword from his back before hungrily returning to the kiss and then moving down to her neck – trailing his tongue down her jaw and to her neck – pausing at the junction to her shoulder and neck, gently sucking it. 

She hitched her breath, gently whimpering. He moved his hands to her back and was slowly unclasping her dress, moving his caressing to the exposed flesh whilst he pulled her towards him. His belt dropped to the floor whilst he moved her downwards, brushing her breasts with his hand. She whispered breathlessly: “I love you…” he looked upwards. He could see something in her eyes he had never seen before and he stroked her hairline, stopping what he was doing: “Zelda” he rarely used her name and she felt her heart sinking “You need to tell me what happened…” His hand moved from her head to cup her face. 

She moved her hand to the back of his head and started to pull him towards her, but he resisted and then stood up. His rejection hurt her even more and she felt tears burning in her eyes. But she didn’t want to cry, she wanted to feel him one last time. She sat up and pulled him towards her, pulling at his tunic trying to pull it off. He gently pushed her hands away and pulled it down again. He looked at her “You need to tell me…” – some tears started to trickle down her face – he moved his hands towards her face and brushed them off. After some hesitation he removed his hand and bent down, picking up his belt “Link, I can’t…” she moved towards the front of the bed – she was flushed and she felt started to whimper. He didn’t react and pulled his belt on, buckling it again and adjusting it.  
Zelda bowed he head and after a while she spoke “King Ruiz…” Link’s heart plummeted and he felt it starting to race “I’m…” she started to sob gently “I’m engaged” 

He didn’t want to say anything. Both of them paused – all they could hear was Zelda’s gentle weeping.  
“I need to go…” Link bent down and picked up his sword. He pulled it over his back. He could feel his heart breaking repeatedly and he took a deep breath in. He didn’t cry. He never cried. But he was worried that if he looked at her…  
“Link, you need to understand. I made a promise to the kingdom. I have a duty” he felt angry and looked at her 

  


_You made a promise to me. ___

____  


__He didn’t voice it. “Good night, your highness” he moved to her door and took in one final breath – as if he wanted to say something, but he tightened his lips, unbolting the door. As he stepped outwards he pulled the door shut behind him, she could feel his footsteps echoing down the hall. Zelda started to cry, sobbing uncontrollably. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair._ _


	11. Final Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So.  
> Thank you for the comments before! It makes me all the happies! 
> 
> This is also sad and gives even me the feels at the end (and I wrote it...)   
> But please believe me it does get better (after it’s gotten like a little bit worse. Sorry)   
> This was meant to be 2 chapters but I put them together because that way I won’t get too much hate I think. I hope! 
> 
> I’ve had to put in non-con - but there is no rape!! 
> 
> I need to stop releasing chapters everyday otherwise I’ll be finished too quickly 😂  
> I have at least 3 more chapters on my hard drive. And there will be probably 2-3 more chapters after that I think. 
> 
> Ps I really am loving Liam.   
> But also hating King Ruiz...

Link stood behind Zelda as he normally would. But there was a certain awkwardness between them. He didn’t want to be there. For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to be there. But he himself had a duty. It was to protect the queen, regardless of what had happened.

“I feel we should arrange the wedding as soon as possible. How do you feel Zelda?” Link felt his heart plummet again and he closed his eyes, leaning against the Master Sword. This was not how it was meant to be.  
“Of course” she briefly looked upwards “Joel…”  
Link almost recoiled at her saying his name. He wondered what had happened when he wasn’t around – had they kissed? He cleared his throat, trying to think about something else. He just wanted to leave. But he couldn’t. He needed to be there.  
Joel looked at Link for a while before looking back to Zelda. “I was hoping we could arrange the wedding in our own Kingdom. I feel that it would be a lot easier to arrange a marriage in a castle which is complete” he chuckled. Again, he passed a look to Link. He could see it out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn’t sure what he was thinking. But something was there.  
“Of course.” Joel looked to Zelda again. “Wonderful” He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and stood “I will be taking my leave, Zelda. I have matters to attend to with my own court.”  
He left his chair and walked over to Zelda who had stood up. He went to place a kiss on her cheek “Thank you, Joel.” “Good night” he turned and left, two of his guardsman following him.  
After he had left Zelda stood up, not looking to Link. She didn’t say anything. The only servant who was present bowed to her “Thank you…” she whispered, unable to speak anymore. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

She turned and left the throne room, Link was following her as he normally would. When they reached her room, she put her hand on the door. “Link, you don’t need to do this to yourself” she paused but didn’t turn to him. He remained silent. “Link-“ “I made a promise to your Father. This is my duty.” He looked at her. Zelda felt her heart sink as she knew she had said the same thing to him a few days ago. Both of them stared at each other. After a while she moved to him, wanting to place her hands on his chest. But he stepped backwards, looking into her eyes. “Good night, your highness”  
Zelda looked downwards “Good night”

_____

Link was walking down some of the old passageways which were reserved for servants. It was the quickest route back to his quarters. He was distracted, he couldn’t help but think of Zelda when someone grabbed him and pinned him against a wall “I know what you have been doing.” Joel loomed in the darkness. He was almost a foot taller than Link and he looked down at him. Link then noticed a small blade which was at his neck “Try and reach for that sword and this blade will be in your throat” He looked up towards him “What are you talking about.” He feigned innocence.  
“I have heard rumblings in your guard and from the hand maidens. I know what has been going on between you and the Queen” Joel moved the blade closer to his throat – pressing into the skin “I know what you have been up to behind closed doors…” Link remained motionless “If you don’t stop there will be consequences. You need to remember she is mine” he looked at the blade and then back to Link “Do you understand?” Link nodded, still remaining silent.

“Stay. Away.” He glared at him. Link wanted to unsheathe his blade and fight. It would be easy. He would raise his sword and cleave him in two, much as he wanted to earlier. He could have called it an accident.

Joel removed the blade and sheathed it.  
“The champions do not exist anymore.” He straightened out his shirt. “Soon you will no longer be needed. You need to familiarise yourself with this idea.” He adjusted his Collar and glared at him again. “Good night.” He turned and started to walk, his footsteps echoing along the corridor. Link stood there for some time before staring straight ahead. He was right. He would soon no longer be needed.

—————

 

Link avoided Zelda for the next few days. He occupied himself with training the guard. He needed to be seen to avoid the Queen, certainly when King Ruiz was around.  
His heart hurt when he was not with her. He needed her and he wondered if she felt the same way.

 

“Link? Sir?” Liam waved his hand in front of his face “what is UP with you. You have been miserable the last few days. I mean, even more so than usual.” Liam stood next to him watching the rest of the more Junior guards train. Liam was the next in command under him. Link cleared his throat “Did you talk to the guard who came to see me in the night?” Liam crossed his arms “You miserable about that?” he guffawed “In which case you are going to be horribly disappointed with the other new guards. Some of them can’t even swing a sword, let alone fire a bow. I think you got off lucky with that chap.”

Link stood in silence. His own arms crossed. “Come on Link” Liam looked concerned now “If you tell us, we can help. I mean. Unless it’s something to do with Calamity Ganon. We ain’t having anything to do with that shit and you are on your own.”  
Despite what was going on Link couldn’t help but smirk slightly.

“now come on” Liam sighed a bit “Anything?”  
“It’s… complicated” Link’s face became expressionless again and sighed. Liam shrugged “Yeah. We’ve heard that before too” Link put his head downwards, in defeat “If you tell anyone.” He looked at him “ANYone”

Liam raised his hand and crossed his heart “you know me. And I haven’t got any friends to tell anyway.”  
“The complication. It was the Queen” Liam mulled this over and then it suddenly hit him “It…” He remembered Link climbing down from the wall. “WHAT??” Link pulled him to one side “Quiet!” Liam was putting all of the pieces of the puzzle together in his head “Huh. Turns out some of the other guard were right then” Link frowned “What?” “Oh come on.” Liam looked at him “We know about what happened a number of weeks ago. The guard who was standing outside your door? He heard that sound and he was pretty sure she wasn’t falling…” Link raised his eyebrows. “And you spending more time with her.” He then laughed a little “and the fact that the maids found a tunic in the Queen’s room. Clearly it must have been yours…” Liam looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.  
Until he heard it, Link didn’t realise how obvious it had been. “I thought we were being discrete…” he muttered silently. “Yeah. Maybe to the royal court. But not to any of us.”

They stood silently again. Both of them watching the new guards train. “King Ruiz.” Liam looked at Link when he spoke. “Yeah. He’s a dick. What about him?” “He threatened me” Liam looked at Link again and raised his eyebrows. “He threatened YOU? You sure it wasn’t the other way around?” “Yes…” Link muttered.  
“So. What did he say?” Liam looked straight ahead again “It would seem he has also heard what the ‘rumours’ have been. He has told me that I will soon no longer be needed.” Link sneered “The roles of the Champions are finished. That includes myself” he sighed again “The queen is engaged. I need to accept that”

“Wow” Liam thought for a moment “So. What are you going to do about it?” he looked at Link frowned “Do about it?”  
“well. This guys a dick. That seems enough of a reason, doesn’t it?”  
“Not with the offer he’s made to the Kingdom.” Link sighed “He may as well just have invaded us. Would have been a lot easier”

“Yeah. But to be fair he didn’t know about you” Liam gestured to him “And actually giving the Kingdom money is probably cheaper and more efficient than funding an entire army to march across a country to fight.” Liam grimaced a bit when one of the new guards fell backwards after firing a bow “Not that our lot would have been difficult to deal with…  
but then” Liam put his hands behind his head “If this could be done peacefully, and certainly with a nice Queen thrown into it. You know. I’d do that too”  
They both paused “Anyway. What are we going to do about him?” Liam looked to him again “Nothing” Link started straight ahead “I just need to let her go”

————

 

Link was finding it more and more difficult to remain with he and at that same time Joel was finding more time to be able to spend with her. Escorting her to her prayer room where he himself would pray with her and Link had to stay at all times much to Joel’s delight. Whenever he went to kiss her hand or move closer to her he shot Link a look, smirking. Link clenched his fists whenever this happened, digging his nails into his palm. There was nothing he could do.

In the evening when he was dismissed he was finding that he was drinking more to try and drown out what was going on. Only Liam knew and he tried to console him but alcohol seemed to be the only answer. Link wanted to leave. But he couldn’t. Everything he did was for her. If he didn’t have that anymore he would be lost.

—————-

Zelda was with her Handmaidens, starting to pack for her journey to the Khuzar kingdom. She would have a few of her own royal court attending and a number of the royal guard. She needed to know if Link would be one of them.  
She could hear the maidens clucking about all sorts of things. About Joel, about how handsome he was and about his wealth.

Once one of the Maidens looked up to her at one point and chuckled “Isn’t it funny that we thought that you and your knight were having an affair. It would have been quite the scandal! But King Ruiz” She had sighed “he is just something else”

Zelda had smiled and looked downwards “Yes. It would have been outrageous…” she was packing one of her nightgowns and her view fell onto the one that she was wearing when… she went to pick it up but there was a knock at the door.

One of the Handmaidens stood to open it. She gasped when she saw who had knocked and curtsied “Your highness…” Joel smiled and opened the door wider so he could see Zelda. “Would it be acceptable if we had a moment together?” the handmaidens immediately stood “Of course” Zelda hardly had a chance to say anything. They left quietly and closed the door behind them.

“Zelda” he started to move towards her “I was wondering, if you would want to spend an afternoon with me today – we could go out for a ride” he was standing quite close to her now – She started to feel uncomfortable. “Of course.” She stepped backwards hitting her desk. Joel gave her a smile and then reached out for her hand. “is there anywhere you would like to go…?” Zelda gave him her hand for, what she thought, was a kiss to the back. But instead he pulled her in close “If not, I have some ideas for what we could do… if the ride is not to your liking…” he leaned over her, towering above her. “or maybe it is not the horses you would like to ride…”

He placed his fingers on her chin “You are really, quite stunning, Zelda…” His other hand came to the curve of her back to pull her close. He didn’t wait and kissed her, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Zelda was shocked pushed him away. Joel looked stunned and then irritated. He grasped her wrist “I know that this is something you have done before…” he moved back towards her “So don’t be so outraged by it” he kissed her again, this time pushing up her skirt.

Zelda moved her other hand to push it down but he grasped the other hand as well. He released the kiss “Don’t be so prude…” he gave her malicious smile. He pulled the skirt up again, pushing her onto the desk. She could feel his erection. Trying to break the kiss “Leave… me alone” her speech was muffled. “We need an heir, Zelda. We might as well just get to it”

There was a knock at the door “Your highnesses.” Joel moved away, looking irritated. “What?” Zelda’s royal guard were outside “The Queen is required in the throne room…” Joel looked back to Zelda. He released her wrists. “I will see you this afternoon, your highness…” he adjusted himself slightly and then left the room.

He did not look at the Guards as he passed. Liam was one of the them. He was the only person that Link trusted to be with her. Liam looked into the room and saw Zelda looking pale and unwell. She was rubbing her wrist. “Your highness…” he went to step into the room “No. It’s fine” Zelda started to adjust herself and smooth out her hair. “It’s fine.” She looked to Liam. “Shall we?”

Zelda didn’t want to cry. She was doing this for her Kingdom. She needed to. It was her duty. The money given to her Kingdom for the marriage was exponentially more than they had ever imagined. She needed to do this. Regardless, she couldn’t help but think of Link.

Liam followed the queen. Carefully watching her movements. He wanted to see if he could find a sign for what had happened in that room. Although in a way he already knew. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Link as he would likely kill Joel without any hesitation, despite what had been said. But he had seen the Guards that protected him. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to.

“Lin-“ Liam looked up. Zelda corrected herself “Sir Gravenzo” She turned around to him looking at him pleadingly “Please. Don’t leave me alone with him” Liam bowed his head “I won’t your highness”

—————

Zelda was able to avoid Joel on his own for the next few days – before they were to start the journey to the Khuzar Kingdom. Zelda was sitting in her room. She had packed everything and was brushing her hair. They would be leaving tomorrow. Link was standing outside. He had been told he needed to escort the Queen to the new Kingdom as it was his role as the Knight attendant. He didn’t want to go. He needed to make peace with the idea that he would no longer be needed and that he would no longer see her. His heart broke at the idea. He needed her. Without her he wouldn’t know what to do.

“Link” Zelda moved out of her room and looked at him “Link, I…” she looked downwards “I don’t know what I should say. I don’t know what I can say…” she looked up to him again. Link initially stared straight ahead but then glanced at her. She was crying. Link wanted to go to her, to console her. It was his job and it was still his job until he was dismissed.  
He hesitated but then walked to her and placed his arms around her. Zelda started to sob “I can’t believe I am doing this to you” she buried her head into his blue tunic “I can’t believe this is happening”

Zelda gripped his tunic and Link looked to her. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to. He moved her chin upwards – she still had tears on her face. He waited and then he leaned in, tentatively brushing his lips against hers, waiting for a response.  
She felt the warmth of him against her, it was so familiar. She felt his warm breath moving closer and when he brushed his lips against her she responded, pushing her lips into him.  
After a few seconds they came apart – she wanted him, she needed him. She pulled him into her room and closed the door behind them, starting to kiss him again.

Link picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before placing her on the bed – he kissed her gently before moving his caresses to her jaw and her neck – gently tilting her head to one side. Zelda knew this was wrong – they both did. But they knew, that as soon as the left Hyrule, it would all be over.

Links hands moved to her back and he started to undo her corset before carefully pulling it down. Zelda lifted her hips so he could pull the garment off completely, along with her underwear– then she started to tug at his champions tunic. Link unbuckled his sword and placed it on the floor before he started to pull off the tunic – she looked up at him as he removed his shirt and started to feel his skin with her hands. The scars which ran over his body, moving down to his biceps and forearms which he had held her with in the past so gently, despite the strength of them. She moved downwards to his hands which were calloused from his work, and she moved one of the hands upwards to her face – she looked at him with a yearning that she had never felt before.

Link felt her, his hands felt rough against her skin. He looked down at her, taking her all in. All of her beauty. The gentleness of her smile, the sparkling of her eyes. Her lips. Her hair. Her body. He knew this would never happen again.  
He moved up onto the bed and kissed her with a thirst that he never had before – she responded, pulling him to her with one hand around his neck. She could feel his hair brushing over her neck, causing a tingling in her. She felt the butterflies and the heat in her stomach. She knew she would never feel this again. Never like this.

Link released the kiss pulling off his boots and unbuckling his belt before eagerly going to find her lips again.  
Nothing needed to be said as Link pulled her onto him – they both looked at each other, both slightly breathless. Link moved a strand of hair out of her face– she moved over him and slowly let him move into her. She whimpered at the sensation and pushed herself into him – Link could feel her hot breath on his shoulder and he pulled her against him, feeling her breasts press into him.

As she was moving he went to place his hand on her head – he closed his eyes and tried to remember everything. The warmth of her, the way she whimpered and moaned when he moved in her, her breath on his shoulder. “I love you Zelda…” Link kissed her shoulder and she moved backwards so she could look into his eyes, placing her forehead onto his. Zelda could feel tears burning in her eyes and he went to brush them off and then kissed her gently. She could feel the tension in her stomach as she moved over him – her hand behind his neck and the other over his shoulder.

When she came it was slow, but no less intense, pleasure rippling through her body. She gasped, releasing the kiss but still holding him. He felt the tightening in her and when he himself came he let out a small moan. They both stayed in each others arms, neither of them wanting to move. If they did, it would all be over. She opened her eyes looking at him. She had tears streaming down her face. “I love you too Link…” she then bowed her head and started to cry “I’m sorry…” Link closed his eyes and looked downwards “I know…”.

He inhaled one last time, smelling her. She smelt of fresh flowers.


	12. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Don't hate. I have deleted a few chapters.  
> \- I do feel that I probably wrote a lot really quickly and I am going to space them out a bit more so that they are more and they make more sense? 
> 
> I am going on comments from here saying that Link would not be like that - and I agree.  
> So. Sorry I've done that. 
> 
> This is a new 'Treason' chapter and I will be waiting a while for the next chapters as I need to make sure I am doing it right?  
> As I said - its the first Fanfiction I have ever done :( so sorry for this 
> 
> And bear with with the Princess/Queen - the following chapters make it more clear on what's happening as I KNOW she is the Queen of Hyrule and would not tolerate this shit 
> 
> There will be smut though, promise. if that makes it any better??
> 
> And also - I think this is the only thing where some of the passages are similar?

Link had decided to leave the castle. He couldn’t be with her anymore and despite the fact that he would be accompanying her he needed some time alone. It was still early in the morning – but he had been awake since before dawn. He wanted to leave the castle before any of the other guards, or indeed the royal court, found out that he had left.  
He would be back shortly, but he needed to be alone for a while. 

He was at the top of one of the hills – looking down to the castle where some of the lights started to appear – the hand maids and servants would shortly be starting their duties. There was a noise behind them and Epona started to become unsettled. 

With reluctance Link had donned his Royal Guard armour, as instructed by the court. It was gold and identified him as the commander. He wore it over his champions tunic with a white undershirt – he felt silly in it. And his mobility was significantly reduced with it on – although he had removed the greaves and gauntlets as well as many of the other pieces which would usually protect him from injuries to the back of the knee or elbows. He was just wearing the cuirass with a set of vambraces. 

He had however absolutely refused the helmet that was given to him. It looked ridiculous with the red brush on its head. 

Link heard Liam joining him from a distance away. His horse was a large black stallion and was clearly not designed to be quiet.  
“You okay…?” Liam questioned and he Link turned around. “I’m fine” he turned back to look at the castle. Liam grimaced “You don’t look fine” He stopped his horse next to Epona. he looked over the landscape, not looking at Link. “You know, you don’t need to come with us.” He stated. “I do.” Link retorted “I’m will be attending on command of the Royal Court”. ”Fuck’em Link” Liam looked at him – his face remained expressionless. “I’m worried about you.” 

“how many days will it take to get there?”  
Liam shrugged his shoulders “two, maybe three”  
Link motioned his horse to move and started to walk down the hillside “I’ll see you in the castle?” Liam shouted over to him. Link didn’t respond. 

\---------------------------------------------

Link started to canter back to the castle, his mind on other things. He knew the forest he was moving through well, as did Epona, and did not need to focus on his surroundings.  
But then there was a noise and Link’s ears perked up, as did Epona’s. He reigned in his mare and looked towards where it had been, remaining quiet, looking to his surroundings. There was something that made him feel uneasy and he almost dismounted his horse before there was the sound of hoofs causing Epona to buck and rear up, throwing him from her. 

Link fell onto his back with some force, and hit his head – causing him to briefly loose conscious. When he came around he was disoriented and most likely slightly concussed. He tried to sit himself up and noticed Epona had run off. Before he could stand he found three spears centred on him. Link slowly started to reach for his sword but someone behind the guards spoke “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you…” 

He looked and saw one of the commanders of King Ruiz’s guards mounted on his horse. Link stopped his hand for a moment and then looked to the three guards whose spears were pointing at him. With a swift movement Link had unsheathed his sword and kneeled downwards, swinging his sword towards their feet. He felt the cuirass of the armour cause him to be slightly off balance, but he managed to get it together again before moving backwards, holding his sword in a defensive position. “Get him!!” The commander shouted. 

One of the guards managed to grab his spear and tried to plunge it into him with some force – Link had noticed Ruiz’s guardsman were significantly bulkier than any of his guard.  
Link blocked the spear with his sword and with a brief flick of his blade had deflected it. “We want him alive!” the commander sounded angry and his horse started to become unsettled. Link moved back into a defensive position, waiting for someone else to attack. The guards still had their spears pointed at him. 

Link started to move into an offensive position, swinging his sword over his head to bring it down to one of the guards. As he stood up however he felt a blow to the back of his knees and he fell forward. His sword dropped to the ground.  
Immediately one of the guards came to him, his spear still in hand, pushing it against his neck. 

Link waited for a while – trying to work out how many people were around. He saw at least four guards, plus the commander. But he wasn’t sure – it was still dark.  
He waited, standing up and holding up his hands. “I am the Commander of the Royal Guard of Hyrule.” He could see the commander looking at him “What are you doing?” 

The commander dismounted his horse and came to him “You are being arrested for Treason” Link looked confused “What?”  
“they will explain to you in the castle” 

Somebody tried to tie Links hands and he had had enough. He snapped his fingers and the guards around him went rigid and then fell to the floor, twitching. The Commander had pulled his sword and walked backwards “What is this…”  
Link went and picked up his sword, walking towards the commander “You can explain it to me now…” 

He didn’t speak and the Commander pulled up his sword starting to swing it towards him – Link blocked the attack and in invisible force pushed the Commander backwards – sending him flying. He dropped his sword and Link walked up to him, placing his sword to his chest. He said nothing and the Commander raised his hands, looking frightened and perplexed about what had just happened. “The King wanted us to arrest you…” Link placed the sword closer to his chest, gently pushing it into his Dark Red Uniform. “You must have a reason…”  
“No! No! we don’t know” he now looked petrified. 

Link glared at him. He wanted to push the sword into his chest – but he was unsure. He had never killed a human before. Bokblins, Lizarfos, Lynels – any of the underlings from Ganon. Even Ganon himself. But he was still unsure about a human. 

He paused for a long while still considering the situation before he pulled the sword back and sheathed it.  
He looked at some of the other guards who had already started cowering, unsure of what Link was capable of. 

He looked at them again. Still uncertain about what he should do. He knew what he wanted to do… but he wasn’t sure if he should. Maybe he had done it before?  
Suddenly there was a sound of hooves coming towards him Epona was standing next to him, snorting and nickering. He took her reigns and went to mount her. He still looked at the guards and the commander. Then he kicked together his heels and started to ride towards the castle.

He started to think about why he would have been arrested for treason and suddenly he realised. He motioned Epona to go faster. He hoped she was okay. 

 

 

Zelda was starting to pack the last of her belongings in a bag. She couldn’t help but think of what had happened earlier – before he had left he kissed her gently, holding her head and the back of her neck. They had looked to each other and there was nothing to say. He would accompany her to the Khuzar Kingdom and then she didn’t know what would happen to him. But she knew that he would no longer but her Knight Attendant.  
She started to plait her hair. There was a knock at the door and she looked to it, slightly alarmed. She wasn’t expecting anyone this late at night. 

Someone walked in, his large build and his height meant he almost needed to bend down to walk into the door. It was Joel. 

He closed the door behind him. “I hope you are looking forward to coming to my Kingdom” he picked up one of the glass decanters from a table inspecting it – not looking at her.  
She didn’t respond and continued to plait her hair.  
“I was wondering if we could continue from our previous… encounter” Joel placed the decanter back on the table.  
Zelda swallowed trying to think of an excuse: “I do not think it is appropriate before marriage.” 

Ruiz glared at her “well, it would seem that you thought it was appropriate before marriage previously…” Zelda stopped what she was doing and her heart started to race. “I understand you had a… what shall we call it” he stroked his beard “a rather special relationship with your Knight Attendant.” Zelda still didn’t look at him. “Is that correct?” She still didn’t say anything. “I asked if that was correct…” Joel started to become slightly irate.

“Answer me!” Joel was becoming angry. Zelda closed her eyes tightly. Joel came up towards her and grabbed her wrist, turning her around “If you don’t answer me…” his voice was low and dangerous. “Yes” Zelda spoke quietly, trembling. Joel released her wrist and he took off his cloak, placing it on a table. He was suddenly calm again. 

“We will be leaving tonight” he looked at her “I have had enough of you two spending time with each other. He knows that you are mine. He has been told before. And what happened this evening…” he glowered at her “Is not acceptable”  
Two of Ruiz’s guards came in and started to grab her belongings. Joel grabbed Zelda by the wrist and pulled her out of her room.


	13. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finds out what is going on. And she is not happy about it.  
> And the Korok's try to be helpful to Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know. I deleted chapters - I'm sorry.
> 
> I have changed stuff due to some (quite correct) criticism on how I portraying characters. 
> 
> I promise it won't happen again. As I said, this is my first fan fiction. I will probably not be realising for a little while now as I am working on the chapters slowly.
> 
> PS: Who can spot what I used for Zelda's horses name!!   
> PPS: as part of my brain tumour I do have problems finding words (apparently its called nominal aphasia??) so if you read something that makes NO SENSE - its probably because I couldn't find the correct word even though I have tried to find it...

Link galloped up to the castle and dismounted Epona whilst she was still in a canter. He needed to see her, to make sure she was okay. 

He ran up to the front of the castle. Arkor was standing at the front of the gates. “They have already left” Link’s heart sank. “What?” “They left last night.” Arkor brushed off his tunic and did not seem in any way upset about any of this. 

“Why?” Link looked perplexed and Arkor looked at him with a stern glance “You know why.” Link initially felt sick to his stomach and then felt angry. He went up to him, standing face to face. He wanted to do something. Maybe punch him, strangle him, stab him in the stomach with his sword. 

“You. Are a Traitor” Arkor stated and Link raised his eyebrows, still staring down at him. Arkor was starting to become nervous, he stepped backwards, but Link followed him “Why?”  
“You have deflowered our princess. You are not even a nobleman” he whispered, almost hissing at him. He waited and then Link picked him up by the collar, barely lifting him up. 

Link did not even register what was said before “Why did you let her go? Without us? ANY of us” He lifted him up further, Arkor’s feet where now barely on the floor. He started to grip his arm “We need to rebuild the kingdom. She will understand”  
Link had now lifted him completely off the floor and Arkor was starting to choke, holding Link’s arm more firmly, trying to release himself. 

He had that longing again as he did before. He wanted to stab him with the small dagger he had on his belt – his hand went to his belt, hovering over the dagger. He was almost shaking, but then he released him, pushing him to the back of the gate. 

Arkor was quivering, cowering next to him “You better not be here when she comes back.” Link started to pull of the cuirass of the armour.  
“Where… where are you going?” the Baron looked at him, feeling nervous “I’m going to get her” Link now pulled off his bracers. He needed as little weight as he could for the long ride with Epona.

Link stepped down the steps, going to get into the Saddle.  
“Traitor! Get him!!” Arkor shouted to the guards but had cowered back to the gates, Link looked at him with annoyance and then looked to some of the guards who had started to come towards him.

He did notice some of the guards who had known him for the last few years step away – they knew what he could do.  
Link unsheathed his sword “I will give you one chance” he looked to guards which had started to surround him. He knew them – they were inexperienced and some of them had only been in the guard for a few months. 

One of two of them stopped but the others continued. Link sighed and went into a battle stance – moving on of his feet forward. The guards started to look at each other – but one of them stormed towards him and others started to do them same – encouraged by the daring of the first. 

Four of them were now approaching him and Link held up his sword – he could see it, Daruk forming in front of him- pushing them backwards. But the guards saw nothing – just a force, kicking the breath out of them and pushing them backwards, slamming them to the floor.  
Link put his sword back down again and the others now started to move backwards – they had never seen him fight like this. 

Link waited for a while and then sheathed his sword. He looked back to Arkor who was speechless. He glared at him, before moving back to Epona, mounting the saddle. 

“I told you, I am going to get her.”  
Epona started to rear slightly, she was snorting and wanted to get going – she knew what was happening and where they were going. “and you better be gone by the time we get back” 

He knew they had a kingdom to fund but Link knew he had a Princess to protect. 

\--------------------

 

As he was riding he felt angry. Angry with Joel for taking her like this and angry with himself for letting it happen. The only reason he was here, was for her.  
He felt a deep ache in his heart at the thought of losing her – maybe forever. He had been trying to terms with the fact that she would be gone – but he didn’t realise how it would actually feel. 

Since he had come out of the shrine he had had nothing, but her. He had loved her as soon as he saw her. But now he knew about her mannerisms, her gestures, how she furrowed her brow when she was angry or confused. Now he knew her. 

Since he had been appointed to reform the guard, he had not noticed how much he had missed her. He should have refused the position and just stayed with her – but he knew there was no choice in the matter. She had offered him the position and he knew that he would say yes to anything she offered. As he always did. 

He could remember the archery lesson with her. It was the first time he had taken charge of something. Thankfully she had felt the same way. Since then there was something about them that made them equal. Both her and him had an equal say in what happened and an identical stake in what would happen if anyone found out. 

But what would happen if anyone found out? He pushed that thought to one side. He was not of noble birth and it couldn’t be. No matter what the gods had told Zelda. Arkor already knew. And the general impression he got from him was that this relationship was not acceptable. He wondered if any of the other court the same way. Or if they even knew. 

Epona snorted again. She was becoming tired. He could feel her breathing rapidly and he could feel her sweating. He wasn’t sure how far they had come and he wasn’t sure where the Royal entourage was. He slowed Epona down a bit, letting her rest “It’s okay. Good girl”  
He was aware they had left the Hyrule Kingdom. He just didn’t know how far Joel had managed to get with Zelda. With his Princess.  
But when he got there he would end King Ruiz for what he had done. 

\------------------

 

Zelda was riding adjacent to some of King Ruiz’s guards. They had set off last night and she was getting tired. It was already light and Zelda was certain they had been riding for at least 18 hours. She was starting to fall asleep but managed to shake herself out of it. Joel suddenly stopped, holding his hand up.  
“We rest here for the night”. He looked towards the Guards and then towards Zelda. He had a malevolent smile on his face before he cantered over to her. 

The rest of the guards had started to dismount and were starting to prepare the tents. “Your highness” he stopped and dismounted his horse before reaching out a hand to her. Zelda paused, uncertain about his intentions.  
He didn’t move, continuing to stare at her – he started to look angry.  
She looked towards her horse and couldn’t help but think about riding off with Artax. But she could see the other guards close by. She would not get far.

“Your highness…” Joel stated it again, sounding annoyed.  
She exhaled and took his hand, sliding from the horse. “Thank you.” He released her hand. She wasn’t sure if he was just trying to be more civil when he was with his guard – his conduct didn’t seem to be in keeping with his behaviour with her in private. 

Zelda however remained cautious, hesitating when Joel gestured her to come forward. He looked to her, again becoming annoyed “Zelda, if you do not wish to come and see my Kingdom…” he glowered at her and she moved forward. Joel took her arm, slightly more forcefully than maybe he should have. Maybe she had been wrong about his behaviour. 

They walked over to the hill side and Joel started to point things out “That… is Ashtead Summit…” he came closer to her, holding her waist “and that… is Cardjour valley…” he pulled her in closer, so that she could feel his breath on her shoulder “And that…” he kissed her gently on the neck “is Crystal Basin…” he moved her hand over her stomach “There you will see the clearest waters you have ever seen…” he was standing right behind her now. 

Zelda started to feel nervous, and then the closer he moved to her the more sickened she felt. As he kissed her on the neck she tightened her lips and then barged backwards, hitting him in the groin.  
Joel bent backwards, gasping and moved away from her. 

Zelda looked incensed, breathing rapidly. He came back towards her, grabbing her wrist “In our Kingdom we do not tolerate this behaviour from women” He was closed to her now, trailing her jaw with his fingers before slapping her. He released her “you are no longer in Hyrule, Zelda.” He straightened out his tunic “and your guard is no longer here. We will send money to your kingdom, as your Advisor Arkor is aware of. But you will give me an heir” 

She looked to him, shocked. “What?” Joel did not look at her “As I said, we do not have discussions about with these things with Women. You will grow to love me. One way or another” he straightened out his cuffs “I am sure Baron Arkor will lead your kingdom well until you return” 

She felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to kill him. She was the Queen of Hyrule – she would not be treated like this. She wanted to storm back and immediately banish Arkor, if not have his head for it. 

She started to move back towards Artax wanting to get onto the saddle – to ride back home. But two of the guards stopped her, crossing their spears. She looked back to Joel “I will kill you for this” – Joel chortled “You are in my Kingdom now, Zelda. And your guard is not here.” “Are you kidnapping me??” she looked stunned. Joel shrugged his shoulders “If that is what you want to call it” 

\-----------------

 

He had to stop – Epona was exhausted and there was no way he would be able to continue without her collapsing. He dismounted her and went to pulled some sugar cubes out of his pocket for her to have. He put his forehead to hers and stroked her shoulder “Well done” she snorted and he stroked her muzzle. 

It was getting late – it was almost twilight.  
They were in grasslands – a few trees were scattered around the area.  
He patted Epona’s flank and then knelt down, looking at the hoof prints. They couldn’t be far. He stood up.

Link found a tree he could climb and then kneeled at the top – glancing over the breadth of the landscape. He could see trees – noticing they were becoming denser. But he couldn’t see anything more. But he knew he still had tracks he could follow. 

He hopped off the tree again, looking to Epona. He would need to continue on foot.  
The mare was grazing and he stepped back over to her to grab his bow and Paraglider, strapping them both to his back. He then took the quiver, hanging it to the back of his belt and took one of the Royal Guards Shields, hanging it on his back. It was almost bright gold and it was clearly not made for stealth.

He started to think back to what happened with Arkor. He clearly knew about Zelda and him.  
But he still didn’t know why he had let her go. More importantly, why he let her go without her own guard. Even if it hadn’t been with him. Liam and him were the first people to leave the castle at that time in the morning so he knew the other guard were not awake. 

Link had chosen the guard for the journey. They were some of the most experienced he had. Most of them many years older than him. He wanted Liam to come, but the decision was made that he should stay – and that he would take his role as the Commander before he came back. He was hoping he would be so good they wouldn’t want to give him the role back. 

As Link got further into the trees he noticed they were getting larger and the trunks were becoming thicker. The sun was fading away. He would find it difficult to go much further – he would not be able to see the hoof prints anymore. It was cloudy and therefore he didn’t even have the moon to light his way. 

He sighed in defeat, leaning backwards on one of the trees. He would have to wait until it was getting light. Link went to pick one of the leafs off one of the trees- he had never seen these species. He wondered if Zelda had. 

“Heehee!” Link pressed himself further into the tree starting to pull out his sword. Then he noticed it was a Korok. He hadn’t seen them in such a long time. “What are you doing here Hero?” Link exhaled in relief and relaxed again “I can’t talk now” he went to close his eyes. He needed to get some rest before he started to move again. 

“But why Hero?” the Korok looked unhappy and he had a frown. Link didn’t open his eyes “I am looking for the Qu-“ he sighed “The Princess”. “Oh! The Princess!” two other Korok had appeared “The Princess?” “He’s lost the Princess!” “Oh no!” “How could you have lost the Princess again?”  
Link opened his eyes. There were now multiple Korok’s above him.”I just have” he muttered. He loved the tree spirits, but sometimes they were too enthusiastic about everything. 

“We will find her, Hero!” “Oh yes, we can find her!” Link closed his eyes again “Knock yourselves out” he laid his hands over his stomach and started to doze. 

\---------


	14. The Korok's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda are led together by a very unlikely source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of: 
> 
> I know there has been lots of criticism about my writing and how I am portraying characters etc etc especially Zelda being a bit pathetic. 
> 
> \- but this is my FIRST FICTION and I probably wasn't going to get it right the first time anyway. But I have enjoyed it and I will probably finish at chapter 16 (which will make me sad :( ) 
> 
> I feel that my writing has improved (a bit) and I have already started another Fic, again on this page- post-calamity but Zelda still had all her powers and the divine beasts are still working and Link is basically completely clueless about everything - especially girls  
> Again, that will be a long fic because I basically am unable to write anything short... 
> 
> For THIS fiction I have just decided that Zelda doesn't have her powers anymore and the Divine beasts also are not involved as Ganon has been defeated.
> 
> I KNOW a lot of other fic's don't do that - but please, this is mine and I have enjoyed writing it :)  
> I hope that I will continue to get better and will do more fics here in the future :) 
> 
> I would also like to thank all of you lovely people who have written comments - and I have taken all of them on board for my next fic :) 
> 
> Thanks all!
> 
> xxxx

Zelda was alone in her tent. The lights had been dimmed and her heart was racing. She was terrified that Joel would come into her tent after he had been drinking – she could not hear the Guards shouting, and Celebrating over the fire. Some light was starting to appear in the sky. 

She was sitting in one of the chairs and when the tent flap opened she held her breath. She looked upwards to see him, but there was nothing there. She looked downwards and saw them. “We found you!”

She was perplexed – a small Korok appeared at the bottom of the tent. Another appeared on her lap and she almost fell over “The Princess!” She looked around, a number of them were now with her, twittering and chirping. She couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

She was confused – she hadn’t seen them for so long.  
“What… what are you doing here?” she was whispering “The hero!” “The hero!” and number of them were chirruping “What about him…?”  
“He’s lost you” a lot of the Korok’s were frowning “aawww” “It’s so sad” she looked confused looking around “Link?” 

They jumped up and down again “Yes! The Hero!” “We will take you to him!” one of them took her hand and started to pull her to the tent flap. “I can’t” she whispered again, pulling her hand away from the Korok. “But you must” another one of them grabbed her hand and continued to pull. 

“Your highness?” one of the guards had appeared at the Tent flap. He was looking around. He could hear jangling and clattering, but saw nothing. He knew that she had been speaking to herself – or so he thought.  
“Are you…” he was looking around for the source of the noise “okay?” 

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine” she was standing in the tent – a number of Koroks were jumping up and down around her and she wanted to tell them to be quiet. But it was difficult with them being so happy and pleased with themselves. And the guard would likely have been even more alarmed. 

The guard continued to look around and he was starting to worry it was in his head. But her talking to herself – that could not be excused.  
“I…” he looked to her again “I will be right back” 

He stepped out of the tent again and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she realised there would only be one of the guards there. She immediately ran over to the tent and peered out of the tent. As she thought, only one of them remained. She moved backwards, kneeling, looking to one of the Koroks.

“can you get me out of here…?” she whispered. “Yes Princess” “Yes Yes of course!” they jumped up and down and the clattering motion started again. Zelda screwed up her eyes, but no one had noticed. “Shhhh” she looked at the Korok’s again. 

Three of them moved out of the tent – towards the guard. They seemed to be collaborating with each other, in silence. The guard heard the clattering as the other guard had described it and looked around, holding his spear in a defensive position. 

One of them jumped onto his shoulder and onto his head. The guard felt something on his head and tried to push it off. Then one of the Korok’s jumped onto the Guards tunic, hanging of it – he started to become alarmed and turned around looking for what it was. The clattering and rattling was still present. “Who is it?” 

The third Korok jumped up onto the guards’ face and he dropped his spear – immediately shaking his head. “Get off!!” he screwed his eyes together. 

“Come on, Princess” Zelda was surprised when one of the spirits grabbed her hand and started to pull her. She looked at the guard and then started to move towards the tree line with the Korok’s pulling her. She was free. 

\--------

“Hero! Hero!” Link startled on waking, looking around. Then he relaxed on noticing it was the Korok’s. He laid backwards onto the tree again. One of the Spirits started to move forwards, climbing onto his stomach. “The Princess!” he jumped up and down, causing Link to huff – he held the Korok and put him back down on the floor. “Yes. I know. I have lost her.” He sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. 

Another Korok jumped up, holding onto his hair. Link went to gently lift him from his head, looking to him. “We found your Princess!” he looked back to the one who was speaking “What?”  
He was still holding the Korok from his head “We found her!” the Korok jumped up and down on his hand. 

“How?” he started to sit up – the Korok which was now on his hand jumped down, and Link used his other hand to push himself upwards “Where is she?”  
“This way! This way!” Link looked to where they were going. There was a small amount of light visible. It would soon be dawn. 

One of the tree spirits jumped up, over his shoulder “We will show you the way” He grabbed his hand and Link had to bend down. He released his hand and started to follow. 

The Korok’s were still chippering and chirping – he could barely hear them as he was skilfully avoiding the branches. 

“Hero! Hero!” “She’s here!” “Come on hero!” Link was confused “Quicker, quicker!” 

The Korok’s started to push him along – as much as they could, given their height compared to him.  
“What are you talking about?” the Korok’s were jumping and chirruping. It was getting lighter – it would almost be dawn. 

He moved into a clearing and he saw her. 

\------------

Zelda was walking slowly through the trees. The lights from the camp had now completely disappeared. She was completely reliant on the small Korok which was leading her along. She continued to walk relatively slowly so she could see the forest ground and she already had a number of small cuts and scrapes from the ground.  
Her long skirt had gotten incredibly awkward and she stopped for a while to rip the bottom off – leaving it on the floor. 

The Korok kept on jumping up and down, every time twittering “Come on Princess!”  
“I’m coming…” she bent downwards under one of the trees. She didn’t know how long they had been walking. But she knew that she must have been awake for over 24 hours. She had been away from him for even more. The last time they saw each other, was when they made love. 

Him leaving was the worse pain she had ever experienced. She could remember the soft kiss he gave her – she had tears running down her face when he left. She wanted to see him again – she needed to see him again. She started to walk a little bit faster. 

The Korok pulled her into a clearing “Heehee! We’re here!” 

They saw each other immediately. Link felt his heart race and there was a sense of relief seeing her there.

“Link!” she shouted and then ran over to him – he had put his arms out to embrace her and they collapsed in to the floor on their knees.  
He pulled her closer to him, with his eyes closed. “I’m so sorry” he lent back on his heels “I should have been there. I should have protected you” he noticed tears running down his face as he clung to her. 

Zelda shook her head as she was nuzzled into his neck “It’s not your fault, Link” she gripped his tunic “It’s not” 

He pulled her back, looking at her, scrutinising her for any injuries. Her skirt had been torn off, she had bruises and scrapes all over her legs. He was starting to get angry. When he went up to her face he saw a small bruise over her jaw. He had to take a deep breath in so as not to abandon her and just go and kill him instantly. 

“What did he do to you…?” he had to contain his anger. He looked her deep in the eyes. Zelda was shocked that he had been crying but then saw the rage in him “It’s fine. Please. Please don’t do anything silly Link. Please” “Tell me…” he gently put his hands on her upper arms. “He only hit me. That’s all” she looked down to her legs “I got these when I was running through the woods.” 

Link released her upper arms and moved his right hand up to her face, cupping it. “He should never have hit you. Nobody should ever hit you”.  
They looked at each other for a little while, before Link moved in to her, placing his hand behind her neck and placing a kiss on her lips. 

She could feel the salty-ness of Link’s tears in the kiss. She moved her arms around him again, holding him close. After what felt like an eternity they came apart. Zelda brushed a tear out of Link’s face. She laughed a little “I never thought this would happen” Link smirked “Don’t get used to it” he took her hand and kissed it. 

“The Hero and the Princess, The Hero and the Princess” The Koroks were jumping around them, Chittering and chirruping in their own little song. Link smiled and lowered his head. Zelda couldn’t help but laugh.


	15. I Need to do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG its almost done :( 
> 
> I have already written the next chapter and it makes me have all of the (good) feels and happiness   
> Oh, and Smut
> 
> I finally have managed to find a good ending which I am happy with :)

Link went to hold Zelda again, closing his eyes and cradling her head. Both of them were still kneeling. He could feel her warmth and felt complete again.  
Then he heard it – his ears started to twitch and he let go of her, looking towards where the noise was. He knew what it was and that this was something he would have to face alone. 

He scrambled up, grabbing Zelda’s hand. He was pushing her towards the tree line, pulling off the belt which the dagger was attached to. She looked confused. She couldn’t hear what he could hear initially, but then there were shouts coming from far away and the sounds of hooves. 

Link pressed the belt with the sheathed dagger into Zelda’s hand “You need to go” he looked into her eyes and she looked confused and worried “Link, you need to come with me… you can’t-“ “Zelda” her heart skipped a beat at hearing her name from him “if I don’t do this, they will keep on coming.” she felt tears burning in her eyes. 

“The dagger” – he held the palm it was grasped in “You only use it when you have to” he squeezed her hand a bit tighter “do NOT go out to try and fight them” he put his forehead to hers “You stay safe and you stay quiet. Please” 

He cupped her face for a second and then released her, pushing her into the tree line. “Link-“ “GO” he sounded angry but she could see worry in his eyes. He bent down to the Korok’s “look after her” 

He looked up to her again, starting to stand. He held her hand for a moment “please, Just go” his voice was now softer, but it was firm “I can’t lose you again”  
She didn’t want to move. She knew he could hold his own – but there was, what was nearly an army coming towards him.  
He finally released her hand and the one of the other Korok’s grabbed it, pulling her towards the trees “Come on Princess. We keep you safe” 

Link gave her one last look – he didn’t want to leave her, it felt like he was just making the same mistake again. He was her protector.  
But he knew what he needed to do. He was right, they would just keep on coming and he needed to stop it now. 

He waited for her to be taken into the trees by the Koroks – she had looked at him one last time before leaving and then she was covered by the trees and branches. He knew the Koroks would keep her safe. 

He took one final breath and then moved into the other treeline. He needed to face this. 

\----------------

 

Link could hear them coming closer. He could see the path they would be taking. He looked up and then jumped, pulling himself into a tree with ease and taking out his bow. He notched an arrow waiting for some of the first sentrys to arrive. As he did that he had the realisation that he was going to kill someone. There was no other way he could do this otherwise. He took a deep breath. 

He hoped that he had done this before, in his previous life, over 100 years ago – but then he found that strange that he would hope to have killed someone before. It felt very wrong. 

Then they appeared. Link pulled the string taught and then fired an arrow – it hit the sentry in the head and Link felt his heart stop for a moment. The blood trickled out of his head and he fell backwards – hitting the floor. 

He shook himself out of the feeling – he had no time for this.  
The other sentry had stopped, staring at the one who had been killed. Link took the opportunity and notched another arrow, shooting him in the back of the head, causing him to slump forward dropping from the horse. 

The second time he felt slightly more comfortable, but the guilt was still eating him up. He knew he must have done this before. He must have. 

Both of the sentrys were now dead – it would be a while until the rest of the guards arrived as they had only been the look outs. 

He notched another arrow, waiting silently for someone else to arrive. Then three others reached the clearing, staring at the dead sentrys. The guards pulled the horses reigns back, causing them to rear. “Stop!!” one of them shouted, calming his horse and pulling it backwards. Link exhaled and shot another arrow, hitting him in the chest – he notched a second and fired again, hitting the other guard in the head. 

The third guard suddenly shouted “Archer!! There’s an Ar-“ he didn’t have time to finish as he again was hit in the head, tumbling backwards from his horse. 

The horses from the guards and sentrys started to become restless and started to run. Others now started to arrive and Link shot one other arrow hitting another guard, before they saw him. “It’s the Archer! Get him!!” 

He jumped from the tree, putting his bow on his back, pulling his shield and Sword next. He waited, waiting for one of them to charge.  
They dismounted the horses, pulling their own weapons and moving into the trees. The horses thankfully couldn’t get to where he was. 

He held his shield up as two of the other guards started to fire arrows towards him. He moved backwards slightly – the arrows started to hit the trees instead. 

The guard came towards him, swinging his sword against him. He moved his shield, pushing the blow backwards causing the guard to stumble. He took his own sword and plunged it into his chest. 

He waited again, the rush of blood flowed from the guards’ chest, causing the dark blood to stain his tunic. 

The only thing he could of was the fact that the tunic was dark red. It would be fine.  
He pulled his sword back out and moved back into a defensive position. 

Two other guards now ran towards him – he did a backflip, making them swing into nothing. Then he jumped up, stepping on one of the guards’ shoulders – pushing him forward. He turned back, beheading one of them and again plunging his sword into the other. 

Link waited for a while – he could do it. He just tried to think they were Bokoblins. Nothing else. Just Bokoblins. 

He wasn’t paying attention and one of the guards grabbed him from behind, pulling him upwards causing his feet to come off the floor. He dropped his shield, but kept a firm grip on his sword. 

Link held the guards’ arm and pulled his legs up, using the momentum he had when he put his feet back onto the ground to swing him over his shoulder – hitting two other guards causing them to fall backwards. 

He paused before stabbing the guard who was pulling him backwards earlier, in the stomach – the others were starting to stand again and he moved forward, hitting one of them in the neck and the other in the chest, causing them to fall forwards, lifeless. 

The other guards started to move backwards, holding their shields up. Link had not even broken a sweat. If they were Bokoblins he would just charge at them and be done with them. But they were people. 

Another guard came at him from the side. He was not looking and was hit in the shoulder. Link then turned and pushed the sword which had hit him backwards. He felt the pain and immediately retaliated, kicking the guard in the stomach and holding his sword to his neck. The guard put his hands upwards in defeat.

He pulled his sword back from his neck but then another guard came at him. He managed to block his attack with his sword, pushing him away. He moved back into the trees coming into a clearing again. 

“STOP!” the guards stopped moving forwards and looked towards the shouting. Link was still holding his sword upwards in a defensive position.  
Joel dismounted his horse looking around. Link had killed over 10 of his guards and incapacitated at least 2 in a few minutes. And he didn’t even look like he had broken a sweat. 

“I knew it would be you…” Joel growled, looking at him “Where is she?!” 

Link looked towards him “She is safe.” He spoke with complete lack of emotion. Two of Joel’s personal guard had now stepped off their horses and were pulling their weapons.  
They were at least twice his size and Link gripped his sword a little tighter. 

“Safe?” Joel laughed “She will never be safe”  
He looked at her and motioned his guards to go towards him. Joel said nothing else.

Link moved his view from Joel to the personal guard. He took a deep breath and then waited for them to attack.  
The guards were slow when they mounted their attack – but they were strong.

Link pushed the sword of one of them to one side with some difficulty stumbling slightly from the force. He grabbed one of the shields from one of Kings Ruiz’s guard.  
“ha! You need a shield now?” Joel laughed – the guard continued to come towards him. Link jumped up again, stepping onto the guards’ shoulder with some difficulty due to his height.

He was heavily armoured and it made it more difficult to injure him. Link was looking at the areas he could hit – the side of his torso, the back of his thighs and his neck. 

He turned around as he stepped onto his shoulder and then hit him in the neck before landing on the floor, slipping slightly on the wet bark but balancing himself with his hand.  
The personal guard held his neck and Link could see pulsating blood coming from it, flowing over his silver armour. 

He then collapsed, lifeless. 

He looked up again seeing the second guard who did not seem to be phased by the others death. Link looked upwards waiting for him to attack. He did not disappoint and swung his sword downwards. Link jumped up- avoiding the blade by inches. 

The guard immediately came back into another attack and Link tried to block it, but he was not fast enough. As the guard swung his sword into Link’s he was driven backwards by an invisible force causing him to drop to the floor and hit his head on a rock. 

“What the fuck??” Joel released his crossed arms, looking to Link “What was that??” Link stood himself back up, but said nothing.  
Joel looked furious now “Just GET HIM!!” 

The guard tried to get himself up, but was slightly unbalanced and seemed to be concussed. Link took this opportunity, driving his sword downwards, hitting the guards’ blade. The side of his chest was exposed and he turned immediately, driving his sword into his thorax. 

The guard tried to cough but only blood emanated from his mouth and he collapsed. Link pulled his sword out before looking to Joel again. 

Joel then pulled his own sword looking angry “you and me” he stepped forward. “Without your magic” 

Link turned to him. “You and me. Without my powers…”  
He felt warm blood trickling down his left shoulder – he wasn’t sure how deep the wound was. But he needed to do this. He had to. 

Link went back into a defensive position. Joel did not wait and stormed forward, the blades clashed as he swung the sword over him.  
Link felt the pain in his shoulder become more severe and he dropped the shield which was in his left hand. Joel was even stronger than the personal guard he had. 

He used his entire force but was unable to push him back. He dropped to the ground, still holding his sword, trying to force him back and then kicked him in the stomach. Joel recoiled, holding his abdomen. 

“My guard are looking for her already.” He stood himself up and he could see Link reacting already “We will find her…” he gave him a malicious smile. 

Link couldn’t help it, he thundered towards him, slashing his sword, moving it from down to up over his right shoulder. He knew Joel was physically stronger and he needed to make sure he didn’t give him the opportunity to overpower him again. 

Joel went to block the sword and Link barged him with his shoulder. He stumbled, but didn’t fall. Link took the opportunity and went to plunge his sword into his stomach. But he avoided his sword, turning back – just letting him slash the side of his abdomen. 

Link could see the dark blood coming out of the laceration. He started to become ever so slightly breathless. He had already fought multiple guards and the two personal guards. Joel was even stronger than what he was anticipating. 

He thought about just using his powers – but he wanted to stick to his word. He would defeat him either way. He hoped. 

Joel however was definitely more breathless and he saw a sweat coming off him. He clearly was unable to train as much as him. 

He stood back up waiting for him to do the same. “You are good…” he smiled standing up as Link did. Link remained silent. He noted the blood from his shoulder still pulsing. 

“We got her!!” one of the guards shouted and Link’s heart sunk – he turned and looked to her. Zelda was standing with two Korok’s standing next to her, trying to pull her back with no success. Two guards were with her. One of them had a significant injury to his arm. 

She had tried. 

“Link! Don’t do this!” she shouted as loud as she could. 

He looked back to Joel, not saying anything to her. “Told you we’d get her…” he gave a wicked grin and Link was fuming.  
“Come and get me!!” Joel gestured for him to come towards him – holding his sword to one side. 

Link didn’t wait and went towards him. It looked as if he was going to strike from below, but at the last minute he jumped, turning and slashing him from behind. He landed back on his feet but went back into another attack, turning and slashing Joel’s chest. 

He was trying to plunge his sword into his chest or abdomen, but he was continuing to move, trying to attack Link. But he was slow and sluggish compared to him. 

But then Joel found break and barged into Link’s shoulder, flinging him to one side. He felt his head hit a stone and warm blood trickled down his back. He wanted to use Urbosa’s fury. But he didn’t. 

He stood up, not even brushing himself off. His sword remained firmly grasped in his hand.  
He didn’t wait, and came back instantaneously, going to jump and swing his sword into him from above.  
Joel was now starting to become over powered. He was stumbling backwards. The sword clashing with Link’s repeatedly. Link kicked him in the stomach and he fell. His sword dropped to the floor. 

As he went to grab it Link was already on him, standing on his hand, crushing it. Joel screamed. Link said nothing, immediately plunging his sword into his chest. He looked him in the eyes when he did it – he was coughing and sputtering, blood coming out of his mouth. “This is for her…” he twisted the sword once and then waited for him to become lifeless. 

Link was breathless and now started to feel the pain in his shoulder and the back of his head as the Adrenaline subsided. 

He pulled his sword out of his chest and looked to the guards holding Zelda. Both of them had released her and were looking towards Joel’s lifeless body. Link said nothing as they started to retreat back to the horses along with any of the other guards who had arrived. 

He followed them with his eyes as they went to leave. He knew that was it. 

Zelda ran towards him and embraced him – he almost staggered backwards.  
“Don’t you ever. Ever, do that again” He placed his arms around her “I can’t promise that…” he nuzzled her neck “but if I do. It will be for you. It’s always, been for you”


	16. The Hero of Time and the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda have escaped and have a reunion in a secret area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg... It's finished :( 
> 
> But I have very much enjoyed this  
> And I have taken on a of constructive criticism for my next fic and also amazing comments from all of you which have been amazing and you are totally the reason I am writing some more :) 
> 
> I don't know WHY but I am listed on here as 'Anonymous' - so weird
> 
> This is my next fic - but it is a slow burner. But there will be burn 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500799/chapters/41222243
> 
> Also Zelda BOTW obviously 
> 
> and thank GOD I managed to get some more smut in there. I mean, seriously. It was like a smut free environment the last few chapters. 
> 
> Anyway 
> 
> Thanks y'all
> 
> Ps read the end notes  
> Pps if not please note the fact that actually I have changed the number of chapters...

Link was sitting in one of the caves which they had found, shielded from elements. He had his back leaned up against the rocky wall. It was raining and there was evidence of thunder and lightning coming in from a distance.  
His tunic and Zelda’s dress had become wet whilst they were running trying to find somewhere to find shelter. 

They had placed some large leaves over the entrance to the cave to try and stop any rain splashing in from the outside. They were lucky the cave was on a hill so at least they had no water trickling in. 

Link had managed to find some dry wood in the cave – there was also evidence of someone else having made a fire there in the past. He had managed to ignite it with some flint he had in his pouch. 

He had torn off a part of the lower tunic to wash off some of the blood from his shoulder. He tried to do it himself but Zelda had taken over and was gently dabbing the wound. He looked to the injury and then stopped her “Just, tie it over the wound – it will be fine” he held his hand over hers “I’ll get it seen too when we get back to the castle…” 

Since they had left the clearing he was not able to make eye contact with her. Zelda had certainly noticed it, and was worried. She sat back on her heels “Link… what’s wrong?” he remained silent for a while and then took a deep breath in “Have I done that before?”. She tightened her lips. 

She knew what he was talking about. She waited for a while. She could hear the raindrops hitting the leaves. “Yes” Link looked up, making eye contact for the first time in a while “When you were 15 – you had already enlisted and there was an order for you to go to the West of the Kingdom. There had been fighting there.” 

She looked down “you didn’t speak for 3 months when you came back”.  
It was not the first time then. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He felt bad for that. This was not something he should be relieved about. 

She looked back up again “You okay…?” Link nodded “Yes. It needed to be done. I just… I just wanted to know” he shrugged his shoulders.

He went to hold her, pulling her in close. Zelda placed her legs over his hips and placed her hands over his shoulders. She went to trail her hair through his hands but noticed the blood caked to the back of his head and she sat upwards again “You hit your head?” 

“It’s fine. It will be sorted when we get to the castle.” He had closed his eyes. Every muscle in his body hurt. He bent his knees, pulling her in closers. “We’ll just wait for the rain to stop…” 

Zelda looked at him, stroking his hairline and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips, placing a hand at the back of his neck.  
Link had opened his eyes again when she came away. Zelda had pulled up his tunic and was starting to stroke his skin. Link looked towards the cave entrance “We can’t-” she placed another kiss on his lips, this time she opened her mouth moving her tongue into his mouth, very gently. 

Link sighed and moved his hands over her body. He couldn’t deny he wanted it too.

Zelda came away from him and pulled his tunic off. He grimaced slightly as it came over his shoulder. “You okay…?” “I’m fine” he pulled her in again and she dropped his tunic onto the floor. 

Before she went to kiss him, she looked at him, placing her hands on his chest “I love you, Link”. He gave her a half smile “I love you too…” They placed their foreheads together and then she kissed him again, slightly more forcefully. 

Link moved up her back, unclasping her dress and pulling it downwards. He went to kiss her neck, trailing his tongue down, causing her to whimper.  
Link let out a sigh – he never thought he would hear that again. He went up and nipped her ear lobe and she whimpered again. “Goddesses, I’ve missed that noise” he whispered. 

She felt a tingle go down her spine as he whispered into her ear. Link then became braver and moved her from him, placing her gently on her back and lying over her, bracing himself on his right elbow, his legs between hers. He stroked her hairline again, brushing a strand of wet hair out of her face before kissing her. 

His hand started to move downwards over her breasts, pulling her dress downwards slighty more. He then moved up to her nipples, brushing over them. She moaned slightly and Link sighed again. All of those noises he never thought he would hear again. 

He moved his hands further down, pulling up her skirt and gradually moving over her thighs. Once he moved between her legs he moved his hand to her lower stomach and slid them into her underwear. 

He moved downwards over her folds and he sighed when he noticed how wet she was, letting out a small, throaty groan. Zelda arched her back as he touched her and Link looked at her. She was moaning in pleasure at his touch. 

Looking at her like that made him even more aroused and he went to trail his tongue along the junction between her shoulder and her neck, gently nipping it, causing her to moan again. 

Zelda’s heart was racing and she was breathless. When Link moved his finger to her clit she gasped slightly. He smiled against her neck not stopping what he was doing. 

She went to unbuckle his belt and opened his trousers, gently pushing her hands into his underwear, gripping him. Link gave out a husky groan, causing him to hitch his breath. 

He moved from her now, pushing himself upwards. He went to pull her underwear down, kissing the inside of her left leg as he did so. 

“You sure…?” he looked down to her – she was panting slightly, with a flush around her cheeks and chest. She looked so beautiful. She nodded. 

He went to pull his trousers down slightly before leaning over her, bracing himself on his elbow again. He kissed her whilst he entered her. He let out a deep groan and let her adjust to having him in her. 

Zelda whimpered and arched her back again. He started to gently move in her, bracing himself and looking at her, stroking her hairline. He was breathless and he then went to kiss her again, pushing his tongue into her, exploring her. 

She went to hold the back of his neck and when he moved away from her mouth he started to move down to her jaw, gently kissing it and trailing his tongue back down to her neck.  
“Oh Link…” she arched again and her vocal approval pleased him causing him to groan himself. 

Zelda could feel the tension in her stomach building and she whimpered again. As he thrust himself into her she felt the pleasure flowing over her body – she gasped and gripped the back of his neck slightly more firmly. He could feel her tighten around him and he let out a guttural moan spilling himself into her. 

They were both now breathless and Link looked towards her, pushing a strand of hair towards the back of her ear “run away with me…” he whispered. Zelda sighed and went to stroke his hair “I can’t…” Link sighed “I know… you have a duty” he gave a small smile “Just know… I have already saved you from that duty once before...” She couldn’t help but smile. “I love you…” Link placed his forehead against hers “I love you too” he kissed her softly “Don’t forget that” 

\----------- 

They were both at the top of the hillside, overlooking the castle. Epona was starting to become slightly restless – she knew she would be home soon.  
Zelda was in front of Link on the saddle.  
“You know… You can still run away with me… If you want to” he held her slightly closer to him and looked at her. He already knew the answer.

She sighed “You know I can’t…” Link exhaled deeply “I know.” 

They were quiet again, Epona was snorting and whinnying. Link had to calm her down.  
“When I get to the castle…” Zelda spoke quietly “I want them to know”  
Link furrowed his brow “What do you mean?” She looked up to him as much as she could “About us.” Link swallowed and took a deep breath in “Are you sure…?”  
Zelda put her hand over his “Yes.” 

They were both quiet for a while, and then Link looked at her  
“So. What does that mean then?” “What do you mean?” Zelda looked behind her and looked puzzled.  
“Well… I don’t know. I mean.” Link seemed to be a bit flustered – this was almost unheard of for him.  
“If you marry me?” Zelda questioned and she smiled. Link didn’t want to look at her. 

“Yes… if I marry you…” he murmured.

Zelda smirked “Is that a proposal then?”  
“Sort of… I think” He now looked to her again, his heart racing.  
He tried not to show it on the outside. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less from you” she laughed and then kissed him. He came away from the kiss and then looked at her, still waiting for an answer. “I told you. There is no one else for me.” She leaned backwards into him. “yes” 

Link didn’t even realise he had been holding his breath until she gave him an answer. He smiled and put a hand around her waist, kissing her shoulder. 

As Link looked to the castle he felt happy. He no longer was just her Knight Attendant. He was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha - okay - not the end. 
> 
> This is just something nice I can leave you with because I am going away for a week and won’t be able to update!


	17. We can Do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what Baron Arkor has been telling the council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it. I'm continuing. I wanted to anyway!
> 
> I have SLIGHLTY changed the chapter. But still the exact same content. Just slightly longer.

As they moved into castle town, Link could hear whispering amongst some of the citizines. He frowned “I’m not sure what’s going on” he didn’t avert his gaze from where Epona was going. 

Zelda was also looking around “I’m not sure either”. Some of the citizens were starting to turn to each other, muttering something which he could not hear. He whispered to her “I am not sure what Arkor told these people… or the council”

One of the residents had stood up and was shouting abuse at Link - although he couldn’t really hear what he was shouting about. He looked over to him and he immediately withdrew, dropping from the bannister he had stood on. 

“But… whatever it was, it wasn’t good” he furrowed his brow and grimaced. He gave a big exhale “and I’m not particularly sure you should be telling the council about us” 

Zelda turned to look at him – she looked upset but said nothing. Link looked down to her “I’m just aware of the fact that whatever you are going into in there is going to be a shit storm and I don’t really want to make it any worse for you than what it is…” 

She bowed her head and then looked back to the residents who were starting to crowd “you are probably right…” she murmured under her breath. Link was obviously still recognisable with his very disheveled champions tunic and his blond hair. 

But she did realise that she may not be. Suddenly she could see something out of the corner of her eye – one of the inhabitants had taken something and threw it towards them. Link was only just able to shield Zelda and himself. 

He sighed and then kicked his heels together, Epona reared slightly and then started to Gallop towards the caslte. they was not going to walk through the town and have things thrown at them. 

\-----

As they started to gallop she started to become worried and then angry about what Arkor had told the people. 

They approached the castle gate – it had been closed. Link looked up to the castle guard who were looking at him with some suspicion. He narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what they were thinking. 

Zelda immediately dismounted and looked up. The guards looked slightly confused. Link could see a reaction – they thought they recognised her. 

“I am Queen Zelda Hyrule – let us in immediately!” The guards immediately started to panic and scrambled to get the gates open. Link had dismounted Epona and was holding her reigns firm – making sure she didn’t rear.   
Hink stood close to her “In all fairness… you don’t look an awful lot like a Queen anymore.” Zelda turned around, scowling “And you don’t look like a Prince-regent.” 

“I am not anything of the sort yet” he looked surprised and he went to whisper something to her ear “And I told you what I thought about telling them right now…”  
They both looked at each other in silence, but the gate started to open and he let her walk in. 

The guards were still looking at Link suspiciously. He had been declared a traitor – but no one wanted to face him in a fight. He tightened his lips and looked back to her, but said nothing. 

She motioned him to follow her and the guards again looked wary, moving their eyes from Zelda to Link. One or two of them raised their spears to Link but he did not react. 

He wanted to see if any of the more experienced guards would come to face him – but he didn’t see anyone there – even when he glanced further around the castle. 

“Your highness” one of the council members appeared at the door – Bergan. He ran up towards her and bowed “Your highness – what has happened” he cast an eye to Link who was standing behind her. He looked suspicious before looking back to the Queen “Why are you here?” 

Zelda looked incredibly dishevelled and when he looked to Link he appeared to look the same. Her dress was dirty and her skirt had been ripped off at the bottom, there were small pieces of leaves and branches caught in her hair.

He possibly looked even worse. His Tunic was barely blue but recognisable as one of the Champions tunics. He had been torn at the bottom and and injury to his left arm had been tied up with the torn tunic. 

His hair was dirty and there was dark, clotted blookd at the back of his hair which he could only just see. And he also noticed the same foliage stuck in his hair. He looked to both of them. 

“I am the Queen.” Bergan looked back to her as she spoke “I have no obligation to be anywhere”   
Bergan bowed again “Of course, your highness. But Baron Arkor has-“ 

Link looked shocked “He’s still here?” Bergan scowled at him. It was not his role to speak, let alone about him. “Yes. Master Link. And he has told us you have threatened him with his life. An order has gone out for your arrest.” 

Link looked surprised and then started to look around to the guards. None of them had stepped forward. Bergan looked to be particularly upset with that.   
Link had wanted to say something, but Zelda cut him off. 

“Sir Link has nothing he should be arrested for.” Her voice was firm “I would like you to take me to the Throne Room” the Council member bowed and briefly looked to Link “Your highness. He-“ 

“Link comes with me” she looked at him, expressionless. All of them paused for a moment before Bergan started to lead them to the throne room. 

\-----

Link was watching the guard around him. He could spot some of the members he knew well – some of them he could not recognise. He did wonder if they had had another surge of recruits. Either that or he had just not been paying a lot of attention to the guards recently. 

His eye then caught Manolo. He looked at him and gave him a very small half smile, bowing his head very slightly. Link looked back at did the same. Even if he wasn’t their commander, maybe if he was a traitor, he was still somebody who needed to be respected. 

Bergan opened the door and Zelda followed him, closely followed by Link who he still was sceptical of. 

Arkor was in the throne room and immediately stood up “Your… Your highness!” he glanced to Link and Link raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. “Your highness – why are you here? And with this man?” he almost hissed the last part of his sentence. 

Link now frowned, looking angry and tightening his lips. Zelda was not looking at him and did not respond to him. 

“I was kidnapped. And your response is to ask why I am here?” she sounded angry, still going to approach the throne, stepping down some of the steps. “I was rescued by Li-“ she corrected herself immediately “By Sir Link. And you still want to know WHY I am here” 

The entire room was silent. “Your highness I” Arkor started “No” She cut him off “You have betrayed me. You are the person who sold me off to that monster” she was now furious, walking towards Arkor. Even though she was small she still looked angry and not someone who should be reckoned with. 

“I want him arrested. Immediately” she pointed towards Arkor and a number of the guard seemed confused. Link looked to them and then to Arkor again. He would quite happily do it himself. And behead him whilst he was doing it. 

“Your highness, maybe we could discuss this in private-“ Arkor tried to bargain and moved towards her. She immediately moved away and pointed to him “I am the queen. I want him arrested!” 

The guard now looked slightly more encouraged and walked towards him up the steps, pulling his arms behind him

“I will have a discussion with my Council” she frowned . “And that means not with you” she motioned the guards to take him away. Arkor shouted over to her and he was being lead away “the council have not sanctioned-“ 

Zelda turned around “I am Queen Zelda Hyrule, daughter of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I am the leader of this council. They are here to advise me, but not to make my decisions, Baron Arkor” 

He was led out of the room with some resistance. The doors closed behind him. Zelda and Link looked to the rest of the council members “I would like to know what you have been told.” She moved up to the throne and sat down, shaking slightly – but only visible to Link. 

He stayed on her right, positioning himself behind the throne as he always did. “Your highness… We were told. That Master Link threatened Baron Arkor.” Link could deny that. He believed telling him he would be dead if he got back. “And that he was going to kill you” 

Link raised his eyebrows slightly, looking to Zelda, waiting for her response. “I was kidnapped.” She leaned backwards “Sir Link has brought me back – The fact that you were told he wanted to kill me is preposterous. if he wanted to have killed me, he would have” 

One of the other council members spoke “We do not know, what has happened, your Highness. But maybe we should have a discussion with King Ruiz-“ 

“King Ruiz is dead” Link spoke firmly. It was not his role too, but he was still furious at what he did to Zelda. 

All of the members were silent – looking up to Zelda. “Your Knight has decided to become Judge, Juror and Executioner??” one of them spoke “That in itself is cause to hang him!” he was outraged. 

“Silence!” Zelda was getting more angry, and shouted at them. This was unheard of for her. All of them were silent. They would have been able to hear a pin drop in that room. 

“You are my advisors. If you wish to leave, then you may do so. My father was your King all those years ago. And your ancestors swore an oath to him – if you do not wish to respect that oath, then please leave” she spoke quietly now, worried that the entire council would leave. 

None of them went to stand, all of them bowed their heads. She was relieved.

“I am here as your Queen. Baron Arkor betrayed this kingdom. He betrayed me.” She spoke in firmly again now “King Ruiz is dead. We will not be able to have a trial. And for that, I apologise” 

Link frowned, looking at her. But said nothing. “I suspect there will be a retaliation.” There was a pause. None of the council members spoke. 

“we will need to be prepared” she looked over to Link “Sir Link will take his Duty as the Commander of the Royal Guard again.” 

Links shouders relaxed in defeat. He was hoping to avoid that particular ‘honor’. 

“I thank you… for continuing to stand by me” she looked around to the council members and they bowed their heads “of course, your highness” one of them spoke. 

She stood up, the others followed. She gave a small nod and then started to leave. Link was surprised and started to follow – she normally would have said something before leaving. He looked concerned. 

He could see her shaking as they left the throne room. 

They walked through the corridors and once there was no one there Zelda collapsed, weeping. Link immediately ran over to her, kneeling and placing his arm on her shoulder. “Your highness…?” 

“I can’t do this Link… I can’t” she was sobbing. Link looked around making sure no one was there and then went to embraced her “Your highness… You have faced so much more than this…” he spoke quietly, looking to her. 

She didn’t looked up at him, moving to his tunic, crying into it silently. 

Link sat back on his heels, holding her arms and looking at her “You can do this…” he waited for her to look up to him “and you will do this…” 

Zelda was still hiccupping slightly from her crying. She nodded and then looked back down again. “What is an Army compared to Ganon…” he gave her a small smile. She did not return it. 

Link sighed “You need to wash. You need to sleep.” He stood up, reaching out his hand to her “I will not lie. It won’t all be better in the morning.” He lifted her up, going to hold her again. “But you will be able to face it” 

Zelda rested her head on his tunic “you were right…” she smiled a little, gripping his tunic now “We should have ran away together…” 

Link smirked “yes. But you have a duty. Remember?” 

He gently moved her away from his tunic and brushed away one of her tears “You will do this…” he then came closer and whispered “we, will do this” they both stood in the corridor. 

There were footsteps as someone was approaching. Most likely one of the guards. He stepped away and looked to her again and she nodded. “Thank you… Link” he gave her a small bow so as not to raise any suspicions from the guard who had turned the corner looking at them.   
Zelda immediately cleared her throat and brushed the rest of the tears out of her eyes. She would not be seen like this. 

“Your highness…” Link gestured towards her room and she nodded. She couldn’t do this on her own. But she knew that with him, she had a chance.


	18. What have we done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a premonition ... Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for the delay - I have been on holiday (it was epic) 
> 
> And I am starting Radiotherapy on my Brain tumour on Monday - so hopefully it will all go well!
> 
> I was not sure how to continue this chapter as I was having some difficulties but I think I have got it now. 
> 
> Will probably not be updating QUITE so often now - only due to the fact that I will likely be very tired from next week (for 6 weeks... :( )

Link had escorted Zelda to her room. Both of them had walked in silence. As she moved to her oak door she had turned “Link…” she looked up to him “I… will you…?” 

He hesitated “Your highness…” he studied her “I believe, if we are still going to keep this up… for a while longer… we need to be slightly more discrete…” he sighed deeply. 

He so wanted to go into the room with her. But them coming back and then immediately spending time together like this would be frowned upon. Especially as they would have all eyes on them at the moment. 

Zelda felt the cold metal handle, gripping it slightly. “You are right…”  
Link gave a half smile “there will be time…” he whispered.

He peered around, making sure nobody could see them and then placed a very brief kiss onto her lips “Good night, your highness.” He moved away looking around again to make sure no one had seen them. 

Zelda reluctantly nodded. Once he stepped away he gave her a small bow. Neither of them wanted to leave. He knew the last time he had been away from her everything had fallen apart. As soon as he left everything would start to become real. 

She could see what he was thinking “I’ll be fine, Link.” She opened her door and looked back to him. He sighed – he needed to get washed. He needed to get changed. And he needed to get those wound’s seen to. 

He bowed again, waiting for Zelda to closer her door. He took in a deep breath. If he could get all of this done quickly he would be able to come back to her. 

He moved quickly down the corridors, noting a number of guards looking at him apprehensively – they had clearly not been told by the council about what had happened in the throne room.

But then he wouldn’t expect all of them to know so quickly. Link increased his pace slightly, ignoring their probing looks. He knew what they were thinking and he was surprised none of them had challenged him. He could see some of the more experienced guard – but even they did nothing. 

They either had so much respect for him that they didn’t feel he would have done anything wrong. Or they knew they would not be able to defeat him anyway. 

As he walked into his tent, nothing had changed. He stepped in and it almost felt like nothing had changed. Maybe it had all just been a dream and none of this had happened. 

He sighed and sat himself on his bed. It was as if all of his tension had just been released. He felt exhausted and in quite a lot of pain so he laid himself back onto the bed.

He needed to get the wound seen to. He needed to have a wash. If nothing else he needed to just get the sword and bow off his back.  
But despite all of this he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He told himself it would only be for a few minutes. Just a few minutes… 

\----

As he woke up he went to sit up. He felt uneasy. Something wasn’t right.  
He noticed the bow had been taken off his back. He only felt the heavy sword resting on it. He almost felt it was burning and he frowned slightly. 

The pain from his shoulder however had completely disappeared. He looked down – he was still in his tattered champions tunic. But then he noticed he was no longer in his tent. 

He saw the Temple of Time, in all of its’ glory. No longer destitute and falling apart, as it was now. He looked around in awe – starting to walk up the aisle, looking at the coloured glass windows.

He had seen it before. Maybe in a past life. 

“Link” a quiet voice called to him and he looked forward. He recognised the voice immediately. It was Fi. 

He wanted to speak, but he didn’t know what to say. She spoke with no emotion “your Princess…” Link looked confused “She will need you… something is going to awaken in her again” 

He wanted to speak, but he was unable to say anything – it was like his mouth had been frozen shut. 

Fi moved closer placing her hand on his shoulder. “She will need you…”  
She released his shoulder and pushed him backwards - Link had a sudden sensation of falling and he woke up in his bed with a jolt. 

It was dawn and the light was starting to appear in the sky. He still felt just as awful as he had when he fell asleep. He was still dirty. He still had the pain in his shoulder. And he had the bow and sword on his back and when he moved it caused his muscles to ache. 

He grimaced and sat himself back up, stretching, causing his spine and neck to crack.  
He could vividly remember the dream. If it was in fact a dream. 

He placed his elbows on his knees and once he had found the energy to, his removed his bow and the quiver from his back. 

He waited, trying to find the strength to remove the Master Sword, putting in on his lap. As he removed it from his sheath, he was scrutinising it.  
He turned the blade slightly, making it glint in the light.  
There was still some blood on the blade. There had been no chance to polish the blade yet – he had just wiped it off on the grass. 

He waited a few minutes for something to happen – wondering if she would speak again. But there was nothing. He sighed and sheathed the sword, gradually standing himself up, gently placing the sword on his bed. 

He wondered what Fi was talking about. Zelda had not used her powers since Ganon was defeated. The Divine beasts had also gone quiet – there was no need for them now. 

The only thing that remained were Link’s powers, bestowed upon him by the Champions. This was the first time he had heard the Sword in a long time.

 _‘something is going to awaken in her again…’_ Link massaged his forehead. He knew that the Khuzar kingdom would retaliate. But that should not have anything to do with her powers.

He was far too tired to think about that and he went to tug off his tunic. He needed to wash and then bandage his arm. Then he needed to get to her. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. But he knew something would. 

\----

As he walked down the corridor early that morning he had only just managed to strap his Master Sword to the back and was buckling the strap up. He had failed to find a suitable shield, other than what he had taken from one of King Ruiz’s guard. And he had a suspicion that would not go down well with anyone. 

He had very quickly washed and put on some clean clothing – a plain, green over tunic and beige trousers which had a good amount of wear from his previous training with the guard. He suspected that that would be where he would be headed shortly anyway.

He had very hastily bandaged up the wound after dabbing it with some Goron Whisky – it had burned like Din. But it was the only thing he could find that would be more or less antiseptic.

Despite the fact he had told Zelda he would go to see the castle’s doctor he was slightly concerned about his reception with them as he currently still had an arrest warrant. Unless the council had told them anything else – which he doubted. 

When he got to her door he waited. He didn’t want to knock. She may still be asleep – and in any case if anyone saw him knocking there would be more speculation with regards to the relationship they had.  
He waited for a while and then stood outside her door, as he should do in his role. 

As soon as he did he felt the exhaustion come over him again. His eyelids were heavy and he was struggling to keep them open.  
But as Zelda opened the door he snapped to attention, standing upright and sleep was immediately forgotten. 

He looked to her and there was worry written over her face. Something was not right. He could remember what Fi had said to him and felt his heart race.  
“Your highness…?” he questioned gently and she shook her head, closing the door as she did so. She didn’t want to look at him and Link’s apprehension continued. 

He followed her down the corridor – her pace was swift and she didn’t speak. 

When they got to one of the hallways she started to walk slower and then stopped – he did likewise.  
“Link. Would you have let me go?” she was standing with her head down, still facing forwards. 

He furrowed his brow, uncertain what she meant. After a while she turned around “If Joel had not taken me like that. If I went willingly. Would you have let me go?” she looked into his eyes. 

Link’s heart started to race. The realisation of what had happened came crashing down on him. Of course, he wouldn’t have let her go. He never wanted to let her go.  
He had almost been glad that Joel had kidnapped her – it meant he had a reason to get her back. But what if that hadn’t happened? 

If Joel had not threatened him in that Corridor, if he had not told his guard to arrest him for treason. If Arkor had not ‘sold her off’ as some sort of merchandise. What would have happened then? 

He knew what the answer was. And she did as well. 

Link was starting to accept what he had done. And he knew what punishment would befall him if any of the guard were able to arrest him. The council yesterday had been right. He had been Joel’s Judge, Jury and Executioner. And why? Because he wanted to take her from him. 

“I saved you from Ganon, Zelda. I came for you after 100 years” once again her heart skipped a beat when he said her name “I would never have let you be taken by him. Or by anybody else. And I will not apologise for what I did.” He sighed “this is not about our relationship now. I have loved you for five years. Since you asked me on that hillside if I remember you” 

They were looking at each other, still a few feet apart. Zelda stared back to the floor “We have brought this kingdom into war, because of what we did…” Link wanted to come to her, to embrace her. But he knew the guards would be around. 

“I should never have let the council decide for me. I am the Queen. I should have stood up for myself.” She took a deep breath in, trying to hold in the tears. He so wanted to go to her – it was almost painful.

“I was the judge, juror and executioner of King Ruiz. I should be arrested and killed for that. That way you may be able to make peace with the Khuzar Kingdom.” Link knew if he had to do it, he would. He just wanted her to be safe. 

“no! I can’t let them do that” she spoke even before Link had manged to finish his sentence “I am going to tell them about us. They need to know.” Link scoffed “I very much doubt that will help me.” He gave her half a smile “The Knight Attendant goes to bring back his Queen with whom he has been having an illicit affair.” 

Both of them were now silent again. There wasn’t an awful lot to say. Zelda couldn’t believe she was now in this position. That they were now in this position. 

None of them spoke as two guards walked past. The guard were eyeballing Link with a suspicious glare and Link returned the gaze, glowering at them with a cold fury buried beneath. He followed the guards with his eyes. He knew who they were and he was already singling them out for extra duty. 

Then he saw Zelda had started to walk again. He jogged after her and then fell into a fast pace.  
“You should go to the guard, Link” She did not look at him when she spoke.  
He was reluctant to leave. He knew what Fi had said. But maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. 

He was still contemplating what Zelda had said “Go, Link.” She turned around, stopping again “Both of us have duties.” She looked worried and he tightened his lips. Not saying anything. He wanted to be with her – until he knew that he had nothing to worry about. 

“Please” she now looked pleadingly at him and he relented. He knew that he always followed her requests anyway.

“yes… your highness…” he lowered his head again – he didn’t want to go. But she had already continued to the throne room without him.  
He did have a duty to fulfil. But he very much doubted he would have much luck with the guard he had. 

He felt it was inconsequential whether they fought or not.  
But he needed to be more optimistic. It would not be helpful to him to come in with the conclusion they had already been defeated.  
He couldn’t defend her on his own against the entire Khuzar Kingdom. He needed the help of the Guard and he would try his very best to get them ready for the fight. 

But he couldn’t help but think of Fis’ words.  
_‘Something will awaken in her again…’_


	19. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the problems continue... 
> 
> Maybe they should have run away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer was in repair for like 7 days and it has driven me MAD not to have anything to write on. 
> 
> In case anyone cares: My radiotherapy is going well, no symptoms yet :)

Link was cursing under his breath as he started to walk down the corridors, almost falling into a jog.  
Leaving her on her own was certainly not what he wanted to do – and definitely not when she would have to deal with the council alone.  
But he did know that him not being there was most certainly the easiest way. As it is most of the council were still incredibly suspicious of him and his motives.

And as Zelda and him had discussed – his motives were most likely not in the Kingdom’s best interest.  
As he grumbled at this, one of the guards was suddenly standing in front of him, pointing his spear towards him. There was a sense of disbelief in Link when this happened, but he couldn’t help but feel relieved that finally somebody had gone to challenge him. 

“You are arrested under the name of the Kingdom of Hyrule!” The guard came forward, pointing his spear towards him and Link had to step backwards slightly.  
The guards curly, dark hair was hidden by the royal guard cap – he was at least 5 years older than Link and he appeared confident. A lot more than any of his other colleagues and Link smirked. It had taken them 2 days for anyone to challenge him. 

“Don’t smile!” The guard tightened his lips and moved towards him again. “Give me your sword!”  
There was obviously no reason for him to do so and he just waited to see what his next reaction would be. 

The guard started to get angry and Link raised his eyebrows, almost pleased with his response. He clearly was not scared of him “Give me your Sword!” 

Wanting to see how far he would go, Link removed his sword from his back, holding it casually beside him. 

“Drop it!” Instead of dropping it, Link raised the sword slightly. The Guard looked furious now and moved forward “Drop. It.”  
Before he even had a chance to do anything Link had used his sword to swing the spear out of his way and then barged into him. The Guards’ air was pushed out of his lungs as he fell backwards, dropping his spear in the process. 

Before it had fallen to the floor, Link grabbed it and then flipped it over to point it at him. “Well done.” He almost looked pleased with himself – not because of his effortless win but due to the fact that he had finally been able to produce a guard with the guts to stand up to him. And he knew he had been here for a while – he recognised the dark curls from training him in the past. 

Not dropping the spear, he sheathed his sword again, reaching out his hand to him, helping him to stand. The guard should have been angry, but instead he looked at him blankly, his mouth almost open.

Link passed his spear to him. The guard was not entirely sure whether he should salute or not. But before he could make that decision Link had already turned away from him and was walking towards the Courtyard, leaving the guard dumbfounded. 

\---

It was only a few more meters to the courtyard, once he had climbed down the steps he would almost be there – trying to attend to the guards. But clearly, they were not his only problem. 

His oath to protect the Princess, now the queen, and also the Kingdom was becoming more and more difficult to uphold. Even though he had placed these oaths all those years ago. The love he felt for her seemed to be causing conflict in him – although he did know that no kingdom – Hyrule or Khuzar, would ever cause him to stop protecting her. 

And he had obviously shown that well when he went to defeat, and kill, the King of the Khuzar kingdom. 

As he was just jumping down the last few steps somebody grabbed him from behind, putting his arm over his neck before Link could even find his footing.  
“For Fuck sake” he swore under his breath – not long ago he had been proud of that guard – but now he was starting to become annoyed. 

He immediately pulled the assailant forward with his own strength after he found his footing, and then let him fall to the floor – unsheathing his sword and holding it to his neck. 

“I surrender, I surrender” He gave out an annoyed sigh and looked to Liam. “Could you please be gentler with me… I’m a lot older than you” instead of being bothered by his reaction he could see how pleased Liam was to see him.  
It was only a moment before he sheathed his sword and relaxed again. He put out his hand to help Liam up from the dusty floor. “And mind your language…” Liam grinned and Link frowned, almost wanting to push him back to the floor again. 

Before he could react, Liam had hugged him – pulling his feet off the ground “Aaaah – I’m so glad your back!” Link grimaced and try to release himself from his, very strong, grip – despite his obvious struggle Liam took his hand and rustled his hair with his knuckle. Liam clearly had known him for too long – occasionally he still treated him like a child, even if there had never been a reason for him doing so. 

Finally, he released him and Link grumbled slightly, trying to smooth out his hair – as much as he could anyway – it was always messy regardless. 

“I did wonder what you had done – the rumour pots here are quite literally boiling over” Link ignored him now and went to walk over to the court yard. “Oh, come on, you must be pleased to see me?” “Not at the moment…” of course he was happy to see him again – but right now he wouldn’t say it. 

Then he could hear a laugh from behind him and he looked to Liam “Ha! If I’m your next in command it means I’m no longer in charge of this fucking lot!” 

Link tightened his lips, starting to move over to the training grounds, still ignoring Liam – but he was clearly not deterred “So, how’s your complication?” 

Link took a deep breath in “It’s getting more complicated.” The fact that he had gone to rescue her and had killed a King was probably more than just complicated. 

“I thought it might be” the exasperation on Link’s face was apparent to Liam when he turned around to him. “So, what’s been said then?” there was an obvious sigh that came from him and he wished he hadn’t asked. 

He looked over to the guards who were on the grounds – there were only a few of them as it was relatively early in the morning.  
Of those who had already braved the courtyard, some of them were looking towards Link and there were hushed whispers being exchanged amongst themselves. Much like the citizens of castle town did yesterday.

“You really want to know…?” Liam now stood beside him with his hands on his hips, watching the guards look at him, with some of them smirking and the others laughing. He had followed Links’ gaze and squinted at the guards – gesturing them with a simple, but firm hand gesture to continue their training.  
“It’s probably true anyway…” The frustration in Links’ voice was obvious. 

“Well – there’s a few” Liam went to count them out on his fingers, addressing Link directly, ignoring the guard “apparently you went to kill the Queen. Then you went to kill the King. Then you kidnapped somebody – nobody was sure who it was to be honest. It might have been the Queen or the King” Liam shrugged his shoulders and finally Link looked at him, waiting for the next barrage of rumours 

“Then there was the rumour about the Queen liking women – which is why they said she didn’t want to marry. Then of course the rumour about you having an affair with one of the stable boys” Link immediately became enraged and slightly embarrassed wanting to say something but Liam cut him off “I’m sorry.” He laughed “that was just me fucking with you” he placed his hand on Link’s shoulder and Link shrugged it off, exasperated at Liam’s obvious pleasure at making him feel worse than he already did. 

“And then, of course, was the rumour of you screwing the queen” Now he glowered at him, tightening his lips. Liam couldn’t do anything but laugh “What? That one is true”  
Link still looked angry “Well –two of those rumours are true…” More of the guard started to appear on the court yard and they also started to look towards him. 

“two? So, you screwing the queen and then… her liking women? I mean – you always used to be quite pretty. Probably not so much anymore…” Liam gestured to him and grinned – he started to look more annoyed now. 

“Okay, fine. So not that.” Link could see him contemplating about the other rumour, looking upwards in contemplation. “So, the only thing I can think of is you going to kill the King?”  
Link slowly nodded and Liam frowned at him “What?” “I Killed the King” as he glanced at him he waited for a response. 

There was a pause before Liam spoke “Ah.”  
Again, they stood in silence whilst both of them went to cross their arms. 

“Well – he was a dick” his murmuring almost made Link smile, but he stopped himself “despite this, the Khuzar Kingdom will NOT be happy about it.”  
“Well they should be. We have just freed them from the Bellend of a ruler.” One of Link’s eyebrows was raised as he looked towards him, waiting for him to rethink his answer.

“Yeah. Okay. I get it. So, I presume they are now coming over to screw us over?”  
“Yes” He looked away again, gazing over to the guard who were starting to train, but intermittently looking towards Link. 

“Okay. And all we’ve got is this lot” Liam gestured towards the guard who were clearly not behaving as they should “Yes.” Link nodded now but said nothing. 

“right. So, we’re fucked, right?” Liam looked over to him and he and after a pause he gave a long exhale “Yes.” 

\--

Zelda was sitting at the head of the table where the council had gathered. She wished she had kept Link with her. Even if it was just for emotional support. 

“Your highness, how will we defend the kingdom against this threat” the council member, Roibert, was shifting through papers “we have barely any money, and the guards are still woefully undermanned. We would need to recruit all of the men of castle town. And even then, we would barely have enough to defend the castle – let alone hold of an assault” 

“We cannot do that” another member, Rhett, started to speak “The town is only just starting to gain residents. If we take all of their young, fit, able bodied men they will just leave. They have no ties to this kingdom, other than what their ancestors once told them.” 

“But then what shall we do? Just roll over and surrender?” another member, Wesley, laughed and shook his head “We cannot do that. All of us are loyal to the Queen and to her father King Rhoam. And the fact that you have even suggested that is appalling.” 

“Then what should we do?” Roibert looked frustrated and threw down his papers in defeat. Some squabbling and disagreement started to erupt over the table. Zelda could no longer work out what people were saying.  
Wesley looked to her “Your Highness. We need your guidance.” She had been worried that this would happen. The council became silent and looked to her. 

She didn’t know what to say. The arguments were all valid and she did wonder whether surrendering would be the only way to settle this. But she knew that Link would likely hang or be banished. And she could not live without him.

Again, she found herself wanting to make decisions that were for Link and herself – not for the best of the Kingdom. 

“I… I will need to consider what has been said” even she knew that she was just avoiding the question and a few of the council felt the same way from the looks they gave her. 

“And your attendant…” Rhett spoke now, looking to her “we have discussed what has happened” Zelda frowned “without me?” her annoyance was apparent when she spoke – especially after what had happened with King Ruiz. 

“your highness, we agree that King Ruiz should have been subject to a hearing about what had happened” Roibert stood now “but him killing the King…” “He did it to save me” Zelda stood herself – she was not going to be patronised by him. 

Rhett cleared his throat “Yes. But that was not his role”  
“His role is to be my protector. And he has done a much better job than some other members of the council”  
Zelda glared at Rhett and he sat down again.

“We are here to decide how to defend our Kingdom.” Addressing the entire council now she spoke again  
“Even if I stand here alone – I will not let Hyrule be overrun by anyone. This is my home. It is our home.” 

There was silence in the room now until Zelda spoke again “We have defeated Ganon. The sword was on show for all to see. We will defeat whatever else comes to us.” 

In her mind she couldn’t help but think that at that time she still had that power and the divine beasts. 

The powers she had were now no more – the last time she used them was nearly 3 years ago, and she wondered if it was due to the fact that her devotion to the goddesses had changed. Even though she still made the effort to pray on a regular basis. 

Maybe now this is what would happen. She had been too careless and inattentive to the Kingdoms needs over the last few months. She knew it was due to Link. 

He said that his feelings would not have changed whether or not they had had that relationship. But she knew that her own attention had been drawn away from the kingdom. 

She wanted to tell the council about them – so badly. But it would not solve their problems. And she knew that what Link had said was also true. A whole new world of other problems would open up to them.  
Her hands gripped the table slightly more and although she felt she should stay, she couldn’t.  
“I will go to the goddesses, to pray. Maybe, we will receive some guidance” some of the council seemed to be annoyed with this. They had wanted an answer – one way or another. But the others seemed almost happy – maybe this would be the way out of this. Even if the hope was small – it was still there.


	20. Savour the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though everything needs to be said between them, there is nothing that could ever be said to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Radiotherapy is bollocks. 
> 
> Have been really tired and admittedly writing something else, but I feel upset I havent finished this. So. Yeah.  
> Chapter is probably a bit longer than I usually write 
> 
> Also, Smut 
> 
> kthxbye 
> 
> PS no, no angst

It was late. Link slid backwards down a wall, tilting his head up with his eyes closed. The sweat had almost drenched his shirt. With reluctance he had finally sent the last of the guard back to the barracks on Liam’s advice. To be fair neither of them would be able to get much more out of them. 

Link could hear some clattering and swearing as Liam finally cleared away some of the weapons they had been using for practice.  
“You should have taken a break, Link. You look fucking exhausted…” Link peered up at him and Liam put his hands onto his hips and looked down to him.  
Link waved his hand in a dismissive manner, now gazing forwards - starting to catch his breath again.  
“I’m fine” Link put his elbows back onto his knees. Liam tightened his lips before he came over to Link and sat down next to him with a satisfied groan.  
“Here. Have this”  
Link could see the opened hipflask which was being offered to him. He didn’t think twice before he took it and took a good swig of the drink – immediately coughing when he took it away from his lips “Liam, what on earth is that” – wiping his mouth he looked to the flask and then smelt it, recoiling slightly. There was the smell of alcohol – but no other herbs or spices which should have been mixed in. 

“What? It was cheap” Liam grabbed the flask back from Link and poured some of the drink down his throat. Link gave a small laugh “and it most likely will blind us…” 

There was a shrug from Liam and then he looked to him “You know. You have been acting even stranger then you normally do. Even given the fact we will likely be invaded by a far stronger army than ours. Anything you would like to enlighten me with?” Liam was watching him carefully. 

Link knew there were a few things he could certainly enlighten him about.  
The worry about Zelda and himself – let alone the fact that they were now betrothed, if he could call it that. The fact that the Master Sword had given him some sort of prophecy – unless he had been so tired he was hallucinating.  
But he wasn’t sure if either of those things would really ‘enlighten’ him. 

“There’s nothing to enlighten you about Liam.” Link was still staring straight ahead.  
Liam gave out a huff and made a humourless laugh.  
“You are the worse liar ever, Link. I hope you know that” As Liam raised his eyebrows he passed the drink back over to him. “Now. Take a drink and then I’ll ask you the same question again.” 

Instead of declining the drink due to its taste Link took the flask again “You can ask me the same question. But the answer will remain the same. For now” Link now took a small sip before going to pass it back over.  
Liam pushed the flask back over to Link “Take a proper drink. I can tell you’re going to be off again. It will help”  
Link gave an exasperated sigh and then took a good mouthful, this time not recoiling or pulling a face. He passed the drink back to Liam before carefully standing up. He could feel the ache in the muscles but the warm feeling from the alcohol eased it slightly.  
Liam was staring at him now, taking a final sip before screwing the flask back up again.  
“Go to sleep Link. We’ll have a long day tomorrow.” Liam looked up to him, but Link was completely lost in thought. At the moment he wasn’t sure where he should go. Maybe getting drunk with Liam would be the more sensible idea – which was saying something. 

“Link?” Liam’s voice brought him back out of his thoughts and Link cleared his throat.  
“I will – as long as you do to.” Link looked to him and Liam gave him a casual salute from his sitting position. “Of course, Sir.” Link knew of course that Liam would likely stay in that position – drinking until there was nothing left. He knew about these battles – he had seen them before in his life.  
Link wanted to talk to him about it – but at the moment he needed to be alone. 

\--

Link wandered to one of the quieter areas of the castle – where building had not yet commenced. The walls where only ruins – Link could remember climbing through them when the Calamity was still in the Castle with the Guardians patrolling. He placed his hand onto one of the stone walls – he recalled had taken cover there. And as he looked upwards he saw one of the Guardians, covered in rubble and with some moss and grass growing over it. 

This area of the castle had only briefly been visited by the architects when they were planning to rebuild the castle. The amount of destruction from the Calamity here made rebuilding difficult – and so they had ruled out any further building for the moment. Link occasionally came here to be alone. 

As Link looked upwards to find the foothold he had used so often in the past and pulled himself up with a swift movement – even though his muscles were aching. He suddenly wished he had drunk some more of that alcohol that Liam had given him. 

Pulling himself up onto what would have been the second floor he stood up, gazing over Hyrule town and the mountains and fields beyond.  
Immediately the fresh wind greeted him, blowing through his hair gently. It was a stark contrast to the dusty and stale air in the courtyard where they had been training the Guards.  
Link looked over Hyrule and then sat himself on the floor, dangling his legs over the wall and leaning his elbows onto his knees. 

As soon as he did he immediately heard Zelda in his head. 

_Link, would you have let me go_

Link clenched his jaw and he thought of what he had said. Of course, it had all been true. 

_We have bought this kingdom into war because of what we did_

Link gave out a small huff even without anyone there to hear him.  
It was because of what he had done. Link had been selfish for the first time in his life and it turned out like this. He contemplated if it would have been different if he had said anything before – before they had come to the castle again. Maybe his infatuation as a teenager had not just been that. Zelda had said they were destined to be together and yet he felt all of this was his fault.

His thoughts now wandered to what had been said by Fi. If it had in fact been her.  
As soon as Zelda and himself had defeated the last of Ganon her powers left her. She had been upset at first and worried about her reputation in the kingdom, she worried if she would now be seen as weak. Link had reassured her – he remembered holding her as she cried when the she noticed the tri-force becoming weaker and fading until it completely disappeared.  
He had trailed his hand along her back but wasn’t sure what to say. So, he just held her until her crying had stopped, and she had fallen asleep in his lap. That memory was rooted into his memory forever – it had been the time when he had vowed to end his infatuation with her. He was there to protect her and he would not let his feelings change that. 

And yet now here he was in a situation he never thought he would be. 

If the powers were to awaken again Link was not sure why. If the Khuzar Kingdom were to come and fight them, as he knew they would – they had no connection to Calamity Ganon. So, this shouldn’t be happening.  
Maybe it wasn’t Fi who had spoken to him. Maybe it was just his imagination trying to help him feel better about all of this. Although Link wasn’t sure why that would help. 

Link thought to those 100 years when he was sleeping – he did wonder if there had been any connection to the other Kingdoms and whether any of them would have tried to contact the Hyrule Kingdom. Or if in fact any of them had tried to enter their Kingdom.  
He would have thought the Zora would have told him about something so significant. But Zelda would be the one to formally give him an answer. 

Link gave out an exasperated sigh. He should go to her and then felt awful for feeling that it was only a duty. Before he had done so gladly. But now he worried about being with her – the entire castle seemed to have it out for him and he did not want to anger them anymore. Maybe Zelda would be better served with a different guard for now. One that did not have such conflicting feelings about her. 

But now he felt alone again – much like he had 5 years ago when he first awoke. He loved her but he worried at what cost. 

\--

She knew he must be here – Zelda had seen him come here before – although she didn’t know where he went.  
She marvelled again at the destruction that Calamity Ganon had inflicted on the castle. Destroyed Guardians were easily visible, some surrounded by debris others almost entirely open, their bodies in the same place they had been 5 years ago . No wonder the castle guards were so unwilling to let anyone come here.  
Zelda pondered whether she would be able to try and repair those guardians that had once protected the Kingdom. She had told Link about that and she wondered if it was something she now needed to consider. She placed her hand onto one of the glass orbs which would have been the targeting light.  
With a sudden jolt she remembered that memory with Link – of him nearly dying and the way he had looked at her before he had closed his eyes for over 100 years. 

There was a sudden pain in Zelda’s right hand – the hand she had wiped the glass with.  
She pulled her hand away and looked at it. It was difficult to see anything in the darkness and so she dismissed it. 

She pulled her cloak over further as she started to shiver and then wandered further into the ruins. Zelda thought about saying his name to try and find him – but she worried about anyone hearing her.  
Really, she shouldn’t be here. She should be sleeping and preparing for the next day – but after returning to her chambers from the prayer room she realised she would not be able to be without Link. She needed him there with her, sharing her bed. 

Then there was a noise – a stone falling maybe? Zelda perked up and looked to where the sound had come from and saw him there, his legs dangling precariously over the wall and his elbows leant on his knees.  
Even from here she could tell he looked worried.

She hesitated before moving over to him and of course he heard her long before she thought he would. And although he looked to her, he said nothing.  
They both paused. Zelda’s white prayer dress was gently being tugged by the cool breeze and it caused her to shiver.  
Link tightened his lips and then stood, not looking to her and disappearing from site. 

He appeared shortly after moving skilfully over the rubble which was once one of the wings of the castle.  
With a few strides he was with her, grabbing her and going to hold her in his arms.  
Zelda could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest and she wondered what had happened. 

Despite this she started to settle into his arms, feeling the warmth of him radiate through her. They said nothing, holding each other for what felt like an eternity. That feeling of being in that prayer room all those weeks ago came back to her – about how she had seen their relationship change through those hundreds, no, thousands of years.  
She nuzzled into his chest further and squeezed her eyes shut.  
Nothing had prepared Zelda for the privilege of being with him or what it would do to her. 

“I’m sorry for what I did, Your High-“ Link paused and then gave out a sigh “Zelda.” He swallowed and Zelda looked to him, pulling backwards, but not releasing her grip over his waist.  
She could see him studying her and could see the conflict in his eyes. But then he reached his hand up to just under her ear.  
“I love you. And I’m sorry for what it has done to you” 

Link brushed his thumb over her cheek and gazed into her eyes. Zelda could see that warmth and love there. “Don’t say that Link. Never say that.” she spoke firmly now. Neither of them knew what to say anymore and so Link just leaned in, pausing for just a second before Zelda closed those final few centimetres so their lips met. It was soft at first, gentle and caring. That kiss spoke so many words that were comforting to both of them and they knew that nothing they could ever say that would have been able to show that emotion.  
Zelda could smell him again – but this time that muskiness was stronger than it had been before. 

As the kiss went on, Zelda felt it becoming deeper and she pulled Link in closer to her, opening her mouth gently, allowing him access into her mouth.  
As their tongues intertwined she felt that warm feeling in her stomach and sighed into the kiss.  
Link then came away, slightly breathless.  
He wanted to say something, opening his mouth. But then he thought better of it and closed it again. 

He still had her hand just under her ear.  
“Lets go to bed.” Zelda moved her hand, gently placing it over his “into our bed.” She gave a small smile. 

Link seem to linger over this thought for longer than what Zelda thought he would and her heart started to beat faster. Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything? 

But then Link nodded and she thought she could see a small smile.

\--

As they walked down the corridor back to Zelda’s room they were both silent. Neither of them wanted to say anything in front of ears that would be listening everywhere.  
When Zelda walked into her room she pulled Link in by his hand, not letting him even check for anybody who could be there which made him slightly apprehensive. 

Before Link could say anything however, Zelda had pushed him up against the door and kissed him passionately, forcing her tongue into his mouth.  
Link was surprised by this, but it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. It seemed she wanted him as much as he wanted her, despite the precarious position they now found themselves in.  
He pulled her into him, returning the kiss, intertwining their tongues together which made Link sigh into the kiss.  
With one of his hands he released her heavy woollen tunic, causing it to fall to the ground with a dull thud.  
There was no hesitation as he moved Zelda back from him and then pushed her against the wall, kissing her and then trailing his hands over her back to find the clasp to her dress.  
With a small, practised movement he had released the gown and it fell downwards to the floor, leaving Zelda in only her underwear. 

Link had to come away for a while, pulling back from the kiss and looking over her, Goddesses he wanted her here and now. He pulled his sword off his back before tugging off his tunic and as he did he saw her staring at him. As she caught his gaze she blushed slightly but then pulled him in towards her, kissing him again. 

She trailed one of her hands to the back of his neck and held him there, her other hand ran down to his lower abdomen and started to unbuckle his trousers – she could feel the bugle in his trousers and she released him.  
Link gave out a guttural groan from the back of his throat “Goddesses Zelda” he murmured into the kiss “I want you know”.  
He slipped his hand into her underwear and pulled it down and even though she imagined he would just take her now he pulled away. Zelda whined slightly and looked to him as he knelt down, tugging her underwear off her right leg before pulling it over his shoulder. 

Before Zelda was even aware of what was happening, Link had pulled her back into him, opening him to her and then he gave her a firm lick with the broad side of his tongue, tasting her. Zelda gasped immediately and found her legs almost buckling under her, but Link held her up easily, his right hand over her hip. As he tasted her he found his heart beating faster and he moved back to her clit, flicking his tongue over her as she moaned in response.  
Her whimpering and moaning turned into panting and gasping and Link knew that she would soon release. But he didn’t want her to – not yet. 

As he moved away Zelda whined again, glancing at him with a pleading look. She was almost there – her heart was beating frantically against her chest. Link had teased her up until the point of coming before he pulled away.  
She had wanted to say something, but found herself too breathless. 

Link smirked and stood up, pulling her over to the bed, desperately trying to pull off his trousers and shoes which he did just before he came to the bed.  
Zelda was trying to help as Link stumbled and she couldn’t help but laugh “careful”  
Link smirked “No” he pushed her into the covers following her swiftly.  
He kissed her very briefly before moving his caresses to just under her ear “Turn over” he nipped her ear lobe. 

Zelda didn’t want to question him. She just wanted him inside her – immediately. As she turned she started to feel slightly naughty and indecent but goddesses she wanted him now.  
Link pushed her upper body down, moving her into the pillows which Zelda did not resist.  
She felt him at her opening, one of his hands on her hips.

With torturously slow movements he started to move into her, he was groaning as he did so, savouring every last moment as he entered her.  
When he had filled her entirely he paused, slightly breathless.  
Zelda was moaning and whimpering throughout, her hands had gripped the pillow which she was leaning on. Gradually Link started to move, thrusting into her gently, his other hand was now gripping her other hip, pulling her into him. 

Zelda found her moan becoming a pleasure filled shriek and she needed to try and restrain herself. Link smirked again before he went to move lean over slightly, moving his hand to her chest and pulling her up so they were both in a kneeling position, Links other hand now moved to her neck and he turned her towards him so Link could hungrily find her lips. 

Zelda was sweating slightly, a gentle, glistening shine over her face and upper body and Link found that turned him on even more.  
He moved his hand from her chest down to her folds and moved over the most sensitive part causing Zelda to gasp again. She couldn’t kiss him anymore,, her moans and gasps were getting more and everytime Link moved his finger over her clit she felt that wonderful heat building up in her.  
Link started to thrust slightly faster kissing her neck, tasting that saltiness of her sweat and he made another groan. His hand now travelled to her breast, sliding over her nipple, moving it between his thumb and forefinger. 

That was it – Zelda moaned in earnest now, her head arched back and she grabbed the arm over her chest. She squeezed it as she felt that heat spread over her body, pleasure filled waves rippling over her.  
As Link felt her clench around him he found himself groaning loudly himself, spilling himself into her and he thrust until he was completely spent. 

As they both came down from their high Link leant his head onto her shoulder, closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath.  
There was only a brief pause however, until Link moved out of her, turning her around slowly and then laying her gently onto the bed where he settled down beside her.  
Link felt the warmth from her and her smell was pleasantly filling his senses – but this time he could also smell himself on her.  
Before when he was alone he had contemplated not being with her – just leaving. But he never could and he felt foolish for even thinking that. 

He placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead, pulling her in closer.  
Zelda moved into his arms and went to close her eyes – Link was gazing at her throughout.  
Every time he saw her, he was still surprised by her beauty.  
He was exhausted, as was she. And although they had so much that needed to be said between them, so much that needed to be planned, right now, they didn’t want to. Right now they would savour this moment. Tomorrow would come, soon enough.


	21. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link starts to worry about whose fault this actually is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a while. Apologies. 
> 
> Am on chemo now and am struggling horribly with the post-radiotherapy tiredness :( 
> 
> was meant to be working on some costumes (I do lots of EVA foam cosplays) but can't even get up. Pathetic, huh? 
> 
> Anyway - am pleased I have now found a route to go with this fiction which is good 
> 
> Thanks for anyone still following xxx

Link stirred early in the morning as his body clock always told him he should.  
Dawn was barely breaking, and he needed a moment to work out where he was – and then what he had done.  
He closed his eyes again as he relived it all.  
Laying there any longer was not going to help and he needed to do something. Something that would look as he was preparing for something

If the Kingdom had been controlled by anyone other than Zelda – he was sure he would be hanged, and every morning since he had killed Joel, the guilt became more intense. 

Link pulled his arm out from under Zelda, trying his very best to let her sleep, and as he looked at her, he gave out a deep sigh.  
It was so obvious why he was doing all of the this - but he knew that it would not be the will of the people for them to be together.  
Not after what had happened.  
Perhaps it would be better if Arkors rumour was correct. Link tried not to think about it and swung his legs over the bed, picking up his trousers and pulling them on. 

“Link…?” Zelda opened her eyes and rubbed them wearily – still looking exhausted.  
“I’m going back to the guard…” Link sat down again, causing the mattress to dip.  
“I need to-“  
“Link, we probably need to talk about what is going to happen…” Zelda interjected. Link clenched his jaw. Why would he want to talk about what was going to happen? All he wanted was for it to go back to normal - before the suitors had even arrived. 

“I don’t know, what is going to happen, Your Highness…” the deep sigh from him conferred complete and utter dejection. He pulled on his boots and Zelda frowned as she looked at him. 

“But we need to do something. We at least need to have some sort of a collective idea of what is going to happen…” 

What was he going to say? What was he going to do?  
Whether he continued to stay in the Kingdom or he left, he had completely and utterly destroyed everything.  
“Link.” Zelda pushed gently for an answer, and Link just shook his head  
“Whatever I do, Your Highness, I am still going to be shunned by the castle. Even if I can defeat whoever will be leading that army from the Khuzar Kingdom.” The tunic was pulled over his head and he refused to look at her. 

“I have utterly fucked up.” His sword was pulled off the floor with some aggression. “I’m a knight. I’m meant to be the Legendary Hero of Hyrule. I’m meant to do heroic things. And I have now killed a King. and you are here trying to clear up after me….” another deep sigh “once in my life I did something for me. And look how it’s turned out.” 

Zelda frowned “Link.” She was still staring at him as he went to pull the harness over his head, buckling the belt over his chest but refusing to make eye contact with her.  
“If I had gone to get anyone else…” There was no way he could finish that thought.  
Zelda went to grasp his hand, pulling him back into the bed. His resistance was now entirely gone - feeling disheartened by all that was going on.  
Once he was settled onto the bed again, Zelda sat herself up, putting her hands around his waist from behind and kissing his neck. 

“I love you. And I’m glad you did, what you did.” Link felt her body press against his back. “We’ll get through this” 

The apathy Link was trying to maintain started to falter, and he placed one of his hands over hers “I still don’t know how…” He shifted slightly and turned to her, placing his hand just behind her.  
They both stared at each other and Zelda started to lean in, moving her hand up to the side of his neck and Link closed his eyes, moving in those final few centimetres to kiss her softly. 

It was as if all of that guilt and concern just disappeared and as Link took a deep breath in, he smelt those fresh flowers intermingled with his own scent.  
He never wanted to leave that room, and he clambered back up onto the bed, never letting his lips leave hers. 

Her smell was intoxicating him now, and he brushed his hands over her stomach – her skin felt so soft against his. It was already well past dawn, and although he knew he needed to be back in the courtyard, or at least in his tent, he could never resist her. 

However, the knock on the door caused both of them to startle, and Link had snapped back to attention, scrambling up and backing away from the bed. 

In all of their time, they had not yet been caught in this room in the way they currently were. 

They both stared to the door and waited for the person outside the to say something – Link’s heart was racing furiously, and Zelda looked equally concerned and worried. 

“Your Highness” of course Link recognised the voice immediately – Liam was standing outside of their door, and now he felt confused.  
Even though he knew about them both, seeing them together like that would be entirely different. 

“I need to see Link” Liam’s voice came from outside the door and both Zelda and Link stared at each other “I’m alone” Liam added. 

It was likely that Liam had gone to find Link in his tent, but when he wasn’t there he obviously knew where he would be, and Link was not quite sure whether to feel embarrassed or annoyed about this. 

Unsure if he should now say anything he waited and looking to Zelda he could see her furious glance, causing him to flinch slightly. Of course, she didn’t know that he had told anyone.  
“Sir Link is not-“although she started to say something Link could hear Liam giving out an annoyed sigh – even from this side of the door.  
“Please, Your Highness. It is important.” Liam was whispering now, and Link gave in – it couldn’t get any worse anyway. 

The look Zelda gave Link could melt steel, but regardless, he walked to the door but not opening it and speaking quietly “What?” 

“Arkor is gone.”

\--

“That look the Queen gave you was not particularly friendly…” Liam snorted as they walked down the stairs to the cells where Arkor had been held. Link said nothing, still angry at Liam’s arrival to Zelda’s room and angry that Arkor had disappeared. What on earth were they thinking? And who had been guarding him? There would be words had with that particular person, and he clenched his hands into fists by his side as he took the final steps and walked with long strides to the lockups.

Liam had very obviously decided this was not to be joked with, and his face became stern “Manolo was guarding Arkor.”  
Suddenly Link stopped, staring at Liam who had also came to a halt, with him stumbling backwards slightly.  
“How?” Apart from Liam, Manolo would have been his first choice to guard Arkor. And given his heritage as a Sheikah, it would have been incredibly tricky, near on impossible for Arkor to have escaped.

“He will tell you himself, Link. I tried to get answers out of him – but he was making no sense. I felt you would be the best person to try and speak to him” still staring at him Liam placed his hands behind his back, and Link knew he must have looked angry. Incredibly angry. Liam would never do that – unless they were on exercise. 

All of what Liam had said was going through his mind, but there was no point talking to him. Manolo would need to tell him himself.  
Turning quickly, Link continued to walk towards the cells again, and as he turned, he could see Manolo, looking distressed, trailing his hands through his white hair. 

Pacing up and down furiously, he was muttering to himself, and when Link got closer, he could hear him using swear words. Clearly, he was worried – and when Manolo saw Link, he snapped to attention – saluting. Some sweat had appeared on his forward and Link could almost see him trembling. 

“At ease…” suddenly Link’s fury had softened. He had never been one of those commanders, regardless of what had happened. Of course, he was angry – but he knew that it was unlikely Manolo's fault. He just needed to know exactly what had happened. 

“What do you know?” It was very difficult to make his voice sound less angry than he actually was. Manolo could see his frustration at what had happened and instead of relaxing, as Link had told him, he remained with his hands behind his back, standing to attention. 

“He just. He disappeared, Sir. I saw him, I turned away, and then he was gone” Manolo explained, looking briefly to Liam who had appeared behind Link.  
“He just disappeared?” that did not make any sense - especially given the fact that the cell looked entirely undisturbed.  
“Sir, yes, Sir.” His annoyance at Manolo consistently addressing him like that was starting to become evident. They were friends. And he very much disliked speaking to him as a commander when they were still friends. 

As he walked forward, he placed his hands onto Manolo's upper arms  
“It’s not your fault Manolo.”  
“It is, Link. I should have been protecting him. I should never have taken my eyes off him.” 

It would appear regardless of what he said Manolo's own guilt was not going to fade. The responsibility he felt was still troubling him.  
Link sighed deeply and released his arms, looking over to the cell. Nothing was untoward – certainly no evidence of the cell having been forced open. And the castle wall was still very much intact. 

“Open the cell” Link walked over to the cell, looking into it, trying to find any evidence of anything that looked abnormal.  
Manolo was fighting with the keys, but Liam took them off him – quickly finding the one that opened it and he pushed open the door for Link to walk in. 

As he did, he was looking over the cell door – touching it, pulling and pushing it firmly, to make sure it was not loose. Not that he thought he would have gone out that way.  
Then he walked over to the barred window – again, no evidence of any escape. 

He pondered what had happened, and then he knelt down, looking over the floor, and he furrowed his brow, touching something on the floor. It was a dark colour, and when he went to pick it up, it completely dissolved. 

“What’s that?” Link looked over the rest of the floor – trying to find any more of what was there. But nothing. 

“Sir” Liam walked forward, and Link looked up to him, raising his eyebrow and Liam cleared his throat “We… we didn’t think it was anything. Certainly, nothing to be worried about.”  
Looking at the substance again, Link stood up. He could feel his heart racing, and he knew why. But he didn’t even want to contemplate it. 

What had been said by the sword burnt in his mind. Perhaps Liam was right. Maybe it was nothing to do with the Calamity.  
And why would it be? The Calamity had been gone for years. But then why would Fi have said that. 

“Link” Liam spoke – Manolo was obviously still distraught at what had happened and when he turned he saw Manolo looking into the cell and then dropping his gaze.  
“We are searching in the castle. Arkor only disappeared less than an hour ago. Maybe he could still -”  
“He won’t be here” Link walked out of the cell again “I need to find Zelda.”

He walked past Manolo and Liam – completely ignoring them. His mind was on one thing, and one thing only. Maybe she would still be in her room. 

“Sir, we will alert the few troops we have. We will be ready when you return.”  
Why would Liam think he would be returning to the guard? He had other, more important things to worry about.  
“Liam, you will need to take the guard. I have other duties to attend to.”  
He didn’t turn to him, but Liam scoffed “Duties with whom? Her? You won’t be able to protect her alone. You need us just as much as we need you.” 

This time Link felt his heart plummet and anger accompanied it. “You have no idea what the Calamity did to us. I am not leaving her alone.”  
“And that helped well, you being with her.” Liam gave a humourless laugh “You have a role, Link. You were dismissed from your role with her – you have been with her regardless. Please pay attention to what you should be doing. Regardless of your feelings for her” Liam’s voice was unrelenting and not to be argued with. 

He was now standing at his full height, but Link was not going to be patronised by him.  
Manolo, on the other hand, was standing behind them, his mouth slightly agape. Most likely shocked by whatever Liam was saying. 

“Your role, Link, is with the guard. Without us, your Queen will be in danger. This is your doing. At least stand with us in defending the Kingdom” Liam’s voice was now slightly softer, but still showed anger.  
How could he be speaking to him like that? He was their commander. But he was right. This was their doing. No. His doing. 

“Let me check on her. I will return shortly” finally Link’s guilt made him relent. Was this always going to be the case? If anybody died, it would be his fault. And for what.  
“Sir, thank you, Sir.” Liam relaxed his arms and then added: “Thank you, Link.” 

They both stood in silence until Link nodded and then turned to leave the cells.  
It was his fault. All of this was his fault. 

\---

Zelda had just left her room, dressed in a long, blue velvet gown. She would need to go to the council.  
Her anger was still just as intense as it was when Link had left. How could he have told Liam? It was a secret for them both. She had told no one even if in fairness she would only be able to tell Link. He was her friend, her partner and now her lover. 

Goddesses, sometimes she hated him. But it could never last long. None the less she would need to have a discussion with him about Liam. Who else would know? Would he have just told everyone in the guard – as if she was some sort of trophy?  
But then she remembered the look he gave her whenever they were together. He knew it wasn’t that. But regardless, who had he told. 

As she closed the door behind her, she looked around – no one was there. No one was there to escort her. It seemed unusual. In fact – she couldn’t remember Link not being there. Even if he weren’t there she would have some sort of guard – usually chosen by Link himself.  
She waited for a while – unsure what for. But then decided to leave the room alone. It wouldn’t be far to the council, and in all fairness, it would be better if Link wasn’t there. They had managed to bring the wrath of the Kingdom onto them. Or rather, Link had. 

As far as they were concerned, it was he who had brought them into War. Wondering how many people knew about them started to play on her mind – surely at least she would need to have some sort of guilt in this. But as the Queen of the Kingdom, she doubted she would be implicated in any of these things. 

It was likely thought that she had been seduced by him. It was very much true – but she knew she had been a willing partner. And now she knew this wasn’t just about the physical attraction between them. She knew they were destined to be together.

But try and explain that to the council when all they were worried about was the current state of things.  
None of the previous incarnations would be of interest to them. They just knew what was happening now. 

Her gaze was now fixed on the ground walking through the empty corridors. Not even any of the guards were present. She suspected very much they were being used in the search for Arkor. 

Suddenly somebody had grabbed her arm and pulled her back into one of the small side corridors. She wanted to pull her arm away and to kick whoever it was that had suddenly pulled her back. 

But then she saw Link, his hands now bracketing her head.  
“Are you alright? Why did no one accompany you?”  
Link looked concerned, and she could see there was something else in his eyes. Her hand was placed onto his chest, and Link immediately looked down to her hand, looking for something but Zelda did not know what it was. 

“There wasn’t anybody there, Link. And I can walk to the council alone.”  
Link looked her over again, and Zelda was entirely unsure what he was studying her for.  
“What’s the matter?”  
Link waited for a little while and then shook his head “Nothing. It’s fine.” 

Clearly, it was not fine. There was something else, Zelda could feel it. “Tell me what the matter is. I know there is something.”  
She tilted her head and gently gripped his tunic. Link waited for a while again – almost as if he was going to say something, but he didn’t. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I will take you to the council. Then I will need to go to the guard.” None of what he was saying he said with any sort of conviction.  
There was a deep sigh which came from him and then he spoke quietly “I will need to speak to you later.”  
Zelda’s heart started to race. Why would he need to speak to her later? Why not now? She hated it when people did that – telling her they needed to talk to her about something – but then not doing so. 

“Can’t we speak now?”  
“No. Please. I’ll speak to you later” Link’s voice was firm “The council needs you. The guard needs me.” 

They both stood in silence until Zelda started to lean in, but Link pulled back. Zelda’s heart plummeted – why would he do that?  
Now panic started to set in – what was he going to talk to her about later?  
“What do you want to speak to me about? Link, I can’t wait I need-“ 

Then there was a noise – somebody walking down the corridor and Link moved away. “Later, please. Come on, your Highness. We have places to be” 

Why would they need to keep this secret anymore? They were to be married. Although maybe not until all of this had been done.  
The footsteps were getting closer, and she sighed. Link had stepped away, placing his hands behind his back, waiting for her to move. 

Once more, she looked at him – his face emotionless. Her heart was still racing, and she doubted very much she would be able to think about anything going on in the council.  
But maybe it would be a good distraction.


	22. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link have a heated debate about what will happen now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: GRATIUOUS SMUT - just needed to get that out of my system. 
> 
> Now.  
> I have had NO idea where I was going with this - I am going to be honest. 
> 
> I am, what is called, a "panster" - which is where characters basically do whatever they want and then suddenly you are at an impasse. This is basically what George RR Martin is (NOT THAT I WOULD COMPARE MYSELF IN ANY WAY WITH HIM!!! HE IS GLORIOUS)  
> I wonder if this is why he hasn't released his last book (if he dies before he releases it I will resurrect him from the dead and kill him again...) 
> 
> Whereas other people are plotters - where they have the entire plot planned out. I definitely have none of that. Ever. Not even remotely.
> 
> HOWEVER I have no found something which will remove me from said impasse.  
> I am hoping to update this more regularly (HURRAY!) and I have finally found an ending for this all :) 
> 
> And I can see why people were sort of upset with my previous ending - I'm hoping this will be better 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments - like, I would not do this without these comments spurring me on to finish this. 
> 
> God - thats a lot of stuff to write at the beginning. Sorry.
> 
> I am currently going through Chemo now having finished Radiotherapy. Coping with it as well as I can :) will go on until January. Urgh. 
> 
> Oh - and BOTW2 IS COMING OUT  
> I literally thought this was a dream when I live streamed the Nintendo talk :D
> 
> right - done now. Thanks for your support :) 
> 
> xxxx
> 
> Right - another PS  
> I have ALWAYS been reluctant about reading my previous chapters (I am not sure why?) But I have done it and actually I didn't do too bad of a job with it :) now feeling so much more incensed to continue this!! hurray!
> 
> Oh - I do keep a book which tells me what has happened so even if I don’t re-read I have an idea of what happens every chapter

Even though her exhaustion felt absolute, Zelda had been pacing the room in anger and anxiety. She was dressed in her silk nightgown as she had expected Link to be back a lot sooner. But it was getting close to midnight – and still, he had not arrived.  
Maybe he was not going to come – perhaps he had just left and what was going to be said to her was that he couldn’t do this anymore.  
He had asked her on that hillside to marry him, in a very roundabout way. Although that now seemed like a lifetime away given what had been happening. 

Then there was a knock at the door, and Zelda’s heart skipped a beat. She remained silent, waiting for whoever it was outside to say something.  
“Your Highness… it’s just me…” Link’s voice sounded despondent – even from here, she could hear it.  
And when she opened the door, she saw he looked much as his tone had suggested. 

He was dirty, looked exhausted and even had some wounds which from training with the guard which was not like him.  
The anger and anxiety which she had were now replaced entirely by worry, and she ushered him into the room – absolutely disinterested if anyone had seen them or not. 

Link placed himself onto one of the chairs and trailed through his scruffy, matted hair. In all of her memories, she could never remember him looking so dejected.  
Zelda knelt down and looked at him with worry in her eyes, but Link just shook his head. 

“I can’t believe you let me do this.” 

Zelda’s worry now was replaced by anger – what did he mean, let him do this? Let him do what? She stood now, waiting with bated breath for what he was going to say next. 

“This is all my fault. Regardless of what you say and what you do – you will never be blamed for any of this. If those men die in that battlefield – it will be due to my mistakes” Link gripped his fist looking as if he was going to punch someone. But then he relaxed his hand again and stared at the ground. 

Zelda was not entirely sure how to answer to that. It was a statement. Not a question. There were brief moments of silence until she found the words to respond  
“I don’t understand what you would have wanted me to do? Not love you? Not be with you?” Goddesses, she was angry – her hands were clenched to fists by her side. 

“I can’t Link. I never could. And so, if those men die on the battlefield. It is my fault, as well. Stop trying to blame yourself for what’s going on. I am blaming myself the same way” She pointed out to the courtyard “I may not be in battle. But I am fighting for our Kingdom. For you. For us.” 

Link refused to look up to her, still staring at the ground, now relaxing his elbows across his knees, dangling his hands to the floor.  
No matter how hard she tried, – she could not see his face. 

Zelda sat on the bed, still staring at him, waiting for a response. It took a while until he gave it.  
“Fi spoke to me” this was not what she was expecting him to say and she sat bolt upright.  
“she said that I needed to be there with you. That ‘something would awaken’ in you.” 

Immediately Zelda looked to her hand – but nothing was there. Nothing had been there for so many years.  
“I cannot live with the fact that I may have brought the Calamity back onto us, Your Highness. How could I ever live with that,” he spoke with a calm, emotionless voice. 

“Why did you not-“  
“Because when I killed Joel, I knew we would to go war. And it was for a stupid mistake I-“  
“I was a mistake?” Zelda felt as if she had had a dagger plunged into her heart.

Again silence “You think I was a mistake? You kissed me! You seduced me!” she knew that would be what would be told by the Council. She had never wanted to say it herself. But the words were now there, and they could never be taken back. 

“For dins-sake Zelda!” Link flew up, slamming his hand onto the desk, causing Zelda to flinch. Now he looked into her eyes she could see the anger brewing beneath the surface. “I can deal with a war. I cannot deal with anything that will harm you. You are all the reasons that I am. Nothing about you is a mistake – you are perfect. But if I hadn’t kissed you, seduced you if that is what you think it is – then we wouldn’t be in this situation.” 

His voice started out furious, but as he spoke, his voice became softer and quieter, and then he slumped down onto the chair again, rubbing his temple with one of his hands. 

Both of them were now on edge. However, both of them also knew that their feelings for each other had not changed, regardless of what had been said between them at this moment. It was just their anger that was finally coming to the surface and then waning away. 

“You have not brought the Calamity onto us.” Zelda now spoke softly, gripping the sheets underneath her “I don’t know what Fi has said” Link went to talk, but Zelda held up her hand “No, let me speak” she looked at him. Link tightened his lips, leaning back and crossing his arms – looking slightly like a belligerent child.  
“But if this is the Calamity – then it is nothing to do with you. You are not as important as you think you are Link… neither am I. You and me – we are just vessels.” 

As soon as Zelda said it she suddenly realised it was true. That’s all they were – that’s all they ever would be. The feeling it gave her was so disheartening. All of their previous incarnations had been the same – and for what? Ganon kept on coming back – regardless of what they did. And now there was a possibility they would be fighting him twice – was there something they did wrong the first time?

They remained sitting on the other sides of the room – both in contemplation about what had been said. 

But Zelda then stood up and walked over to Link, standing in front of him and lifting his chin up to look at her. In return, Link relaxed back into the chair and placed his hands over her waist. The warmth from Link’s skin over the silk she was wearing made her sigh  
“I’m telling them tomorrow, Link. I don’t want to be worrying about hiding our secret while we are trying to deal with everything else.” 

Zelda’s hand slipped from his chin to his jaw, cupping his face gently “especially if this anything to do with the Calamity.”  
There was only a brief pause until Link spoke: “okay.”  
Now Zelda was not entirely sure what to say – she wasn’t expecting that. 

“I doubt Manolo will be able to keep quiet anyway…” Link added this on with a deep sigh and placed his head onto Zelda’s chest with his eyes closed.  
She started to trail through his hair “Why would he know…?” her voice had no sense of judgement – just curiosity.  
“It’s complicated.” 

Nothing else was said about that as Zelda continued to play with Link’s hair while he just relaxed into her. There had been so much tension and anger in this room at the beginning of their exchange. But now there was only calm about all of it. A blissful understanding of where they were going. 

Zelda was now cradling Links head - intermittently stroking over his hairline and trailing through his blond hair. That moment seemed to last forever until Link moved his hand upwards, gently slipping one of the tiny straps of her nightgown down. She wanted to stop him - it was late, they needed to wake early.  
But that heat in her stomach made her think otherwise. 

The wait was making her heart race as he moved to the other strap, causing it to slip off her shoulders and then her silk nightgown finally dropped to the ground. In return, Zelda moved her own hand from cradling his head downwards, sliding it underneath his tunic and slowly and gently dragging her nails over his skin. 

“Hey...” it wasn’t so much so a word from Link, but more a low growl.  
That was it - that low noise from the back of Link’s throat had just pushed her over the edge. Who cared how much sleep they were going to get.  
Link started to move, nipping and sucking on the junction between her neck and collar bone, his other hand began to wrap around her waist. 

Clearly, he was also not interested in sleeping, and Zelda felt her heart race – he was insatiable. And apparently so was she. As he stood, he darted his eyes to the desk, but Zelda answered the question he hadn’t even uttered. “The bed…” she nuzzled into his neck. 

His smell was different from what it usually was – still that of fresh grass, but mixed in with her own and the smell of sweat, both new and old. If it had been any other person, she would have been repulsed by it – but with Link, it was so different. It was an aroma that intoxicated her so, and she felt the need for him becoming greater. 

Link relented to her demands and gathered her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed, knocking the chair out of his way in total disregard of anything other than her.  
Their lips finally met in a gentle kiss, and as Link settled Zelda into the pillows, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting the saltiness of his dried sweat. 

Her hands were trembling as she went to unbuckle the harness from his chest, pulling it off his arm and dropping it to the bed and then with a clatter, it fell to the floor. Usually, Link would have gone to retrieve it – he had always been so careful with his sword. But this time, all he did was push further into her, letting him feel the bulge of his erection against her mound. 

Zelda had wanted this lovemaking to be slow and gentle – but instead, she was now frantically tugging at his tunic, trying to pull it off which Link happily complied with, dropping it with his sword onto the floor. 

He hungrily went to find her lips, mashing his against hers – Zelda found herself gasping for breath in between those bruising kisses, but still, she was trying with quivering hands to unbuckle his belt. 

He pulled away, grabbing one of her wrists to pin it to the bed and holding her there for a brief moment while their tongues intertwined with each other. 

His strength holding her down made Zelda whimper and Link smirked into the kiss as if he knew what she was thinking. And likely he did.  
Despite this, he moved the hand holding her wrist over her breasts, cupping them and then rubbing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger in tortuously slow movements causing Zelda to whine and squirm underneath him. 

Finally, he shifted, moving his hands further down and Zelda arched her back, knowing where he was going to go next - her impatience was now starting to show.  
Then he stopped at her lower stomach, trailing over it and making her wait even more. “Link...!” she was almost sobbing his name. 

But he still waited, waiting for her breath to settle before he moved downwards again, dipping into her soaked folds causing Zelda to whimper in relief. Everything was so sensitive, and she found herself quivering with anticipation as he moved his finger over her clit and then down to her opening. 

Again he waited - stroking along her opening, dipping his finger in only a centimetre or so and then pulling it out. She arched her back again, breathless and gripping the silk sheet with her trembling hands. She knew he enjoyed this - having that power over her. There was no denying she liked it as well. 

Finally he plunged his fingers into her, starting with one and quickly moving in a second - turning them and making a come hither movement touching that sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her passage and brushing over her clit. 

The heat in her stomach was going to come undone very shortly, and she tried to hold his hand, which was between her legs – she didn’t want this. She wanted him inside of her, filling her completely. His fingers were not the same.  
“I want you… Please” the desperation in her voice was apparent and Link stopped his movements, still keeping his fingers in her. 

“You sure…?” the smirk on his face made Zelda take a deep breath in, she needed to stop herself from coming. Everything was so achingly sensitive.  
“Link, plea-“he didn’t let her finish and moved his fingers one more time – bringing her close to the brink of orgasm and then pulling out of her. 

Zelda’s head was hazy with pleasure, but she heard him unbuckle his belt, pulling his trousers only down to his knees. Enough so he could cover her with his body, pushing his tongue into her mouth to explore her.  
His hard, muscular chest pressed into her, letting her feel his weight press her into the soft mattress. 

Finally, she could feel his hard cock against her opening and Zelda tried to push up her hips to guide him inside of her, but Link was not having any of that. He moved from her lips and whispered into her ear “patience…” he smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
“Just take me Link!” her voice sounded almost frantic, and Link growled before he thrust into her slick centre, pulling up her leg to give him better access.

Zelda arched her back in pleasure as he did so, gripping his shoulders and digging into his skin, causing him to give out a throaty groan from the back of his throat. “Zelda” he hissed more than he spoke it.  
Even him speaking her name made her heart skip a beat. 

His movements remained slow, but firm and Zelda could feel every inch of him pushing into her. The heat in her stomach went up to her throat, escaping as a cry of pure wanton delight as she continued to dig into his skin – the tightening of his fingers on her leg made her know that he liked it. 

Zelda felt every movement he made as she closed her eyes, arching her neck in pleasure as Link started to roll his hips, immediately going to brush his lips against her neck which she had presented so readily to him. 

Link could feel her hot, slick walls grasp him and he never wanted that sensation to end. But he knew if he didn’t slow down his thrusts, it would all be over too soon.  
He restrained himself, moving slower and gasping as he did so, closing his eyes to calm him.  
But as soon as he did, he started to feel Zelda’s hips rock against him, spreading her legs a little wider to let him invade her fully. 

“Goddesses…” Zelda’s cry sounded like a sob, her voice quivering as Link went to grip her leg more firmly, moving up from his elbow to brace himself on his arm.  
He looked down, watching himself sink into her body and re-emerge slick with her moisture. All the while, Zelda’s sighs and moans were pushing him on, welcoming him with every thrust. 

Zelda knew it was going to happen – every part of her body was aching for release, and as Link thrust once more with the rocking of her hips she felt it all come crashing onto her – the sensation moving from between her legs spreading over her body.

Zelda could feel herself clench around him, and she could feel Link trying to draw it out but as he touched another spot in her which caused her to gasp she dug her nails into the skin on his shoulder. A deep, guttural groan emanated from Link’s throat, and she could feel him spill into her causing her to whimper. 

They both lay there in post-coital bliss. Link had removed his hand from her leg and collapsed onto his elbow, and Zelda could feel his delicious weight pressing over her. She could feel his heart pounding against her breasts – that blissful moment where for those few minutes, they were the only people in the world.

With difficulty and trembling limbs, Link managed to pull himself out of her, pulling her into his arms as soon as he did. They were both sweaty and hot, and for the moment, there was no need to cover themselves with sheets.

They both stayed in that embrace - Link trailed his hand up and down her arm. Eventually, somebody would have to say something. 

“I will need to go to the guard tomorrow, your Highness. I will need to set them up for the day…”  
Maybe she should have reprimanded him for calling her ‘Your Highness’ – especially if they were finally going to announce their courtship. But she had no will or energy to do that. Instead, she just nodded. 

“Then I’ll come back to you.” Link didn’t add anything else onto that sentence. Both of them knew what tomorrow was going to bring.  
Zelda was going through in her mind what she was going to say. How she was going to say it. What would they think? What would they think of her? Of him?

“Zelda” immediately she came out of her thoughts and stared at him as if he had called her something rude to which Link laughed “I can’t win, whatever I call you. I saw you frown at me when I called you ‘Your Highness’” – he kissed her forehead.  
“Please go to sleep. You won’t have long to rest…” Link muttered, pulling her into him.  
Again, Zelda had no energy to respond, and she just nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes. 

Tomorrow would be a big day for both of them.


	23. Are you scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link somehow manages to get Liam up from his alcohol-induced coma 
> 
> but the fear from presenting himself to the council remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again this did not work well for me - haha
> 
> Have been in hospital again for a few days and as it happens when I have seizures I cannot write at all when I am 'post-ictal' (its the word you use when you have just had a seizure. And I can't write properly due to where the tumour is) 
> 
> So this has been a bit delayed - as has the other fiction I am writing. 
> 
> I have already started to work on the next chapter so hopefully, this won't be such a long wait 
> 
> thanks all for your support and comments xxx

Link waited until Zelda fell asleep. Her breathing had changed into a slow, rhythmic pattern – her chest rising and falling gently. He so did not want to leave her alone like this. 

Slowly he brushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. But he needed to go – he needed to see to the guard – then he would be able to come back and prepare himself for a different kind of onslaught.  
The council had mixed feelings about what his motives were. He suspected some of them had heard the rumours that they were in a relationship – but Zelda then telling them that they were engaged? That would be a complete scandal. 

He would far rather face the Khuzar Kingdom alone, rather than deal with the wrath of the court. But she was right – she was fighting for the Kingdom in her way. Although Link was reluctant, he finally needed to agree to what she had said yesterday. This was not a secret they would be able to keep for much longer. 

Even when Link had left yesterday from the cells, he could see Manolo whisper furiously to Liam, and he and he almost slapped him around the head silencing him – presumably until Link was out of earshot.  
When he had returned to the guard, Manolo had not been there, and he wondered how much Liam had told him – or not told him. 

However, this is not what he needed to be concerned about – he had a suspicion the rumour pot was now boiling over with what had been said about Zelda and himself and so why worry about it. 

What was needed was the guard being set up for the day.  
The ones who had stayed late the night before would not be on duty until this evening. But Liam and himself would still be there until the exhaustion completely eroded them. Thankfully Link had Mipha on his side – but Liam was a different matter. 

With immense reluctance Link placed a gentle kiss onto Zelda’s forehead – smelling the fresh flowers which emanated from her and he felt he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and settle back into the pillows.  
But this was a luxury that for the moment, was far beyond them. 

He pulled his arm out from under her, very gently. But Zelda’s sleep was that of utter exhaustion – she would not wake for some time.  
Then he dragged himself out of bed – surprised by how tired he was. Nothing a stamina potion and a quick wash would sort. 

He dressed quickly, pulling over the dirty shirt from yesterday and tugging on his trousers and boots.  
With great care, Link then lifted his sword off the floor – observing her to make sure she wouldn’t wake.  
As he slipped out of the door, he finally released the breath he had been holding and started to pull his harness onto his chest, buckling it firmly. 

His thoughts were now on getting the soldiers ready for exercise – but he was aware of the fact that he would need to ease up on their training. Not sure how far the Khuzar Kingdom was he suspected that they would only have two or three days until their arrival. And he didn’t want the guard to be completely exhausted when they reached Hyrule. 

Not that they would have much chance regardless. 

He clung to the fact that the Khuzar Kingdom would not have many soldiers. But he had seen King Ruiz and the large court he had come with. Either they had sent the entirety of the forces with him, or this was but a fraction of the men they had. 

Link was very sure that killing their King would be frowned upon, and he would likely be the first person they would try to find and execute. They probably also knew about his powers and would already be trying to think of a way to overcome them.  
In a way, he hoped that the Calamity would descend on them again to kill off the Khuzar guards.

Although then they would be faced with an entirely new problem. Link wondered if Zelda and himself would be able to just defeat the Calamity – as they had done before. However, he knew how that had ended without the divine beasts. Him in a 100-year slumber and Zelda fighting Ganon until he was able to rescue her.  
No, he would not let her go through this again. 

But then, maybe the Calamity wouldn’t happen, and they would just be killed by the Khuzar.  
Either way, the options did not look good. 

He jumped down the last few steps to the courtyard, and when he turned, he stopped for a moment – seeing Liam slumped up against the wall, snoring loudly.  
Link’s hands were now placed onto his hips, and he watched Liam closely – the flask in his hand had been dropped, and the floor was wet with the final few dregs of alcohol which had spilt onto the floor. 

If it was anything like what he had given him from that flask before, he knew that amount would be enough to knock out a horse.  
Link waited for a little while – uncertain on whether he should wake him now, or later. But as he gave out a loud snore which sounded like it had come from a bear, rather than a man, he made the decision to wait until he had gotten dressed. And maybe was able to procure him a stamina potion which Link had stashed in the bottom of his trunk. 

He continued to his tent where he pulled off his harness and then his tunic – discarding the top onto the floor along with many other clothes he had worn in the past few days. The maids didn’t want to clean any of his shirts given what had been said about him. 

Link dug around in the bottom of his drawer and found a new tunic which stank only ever so slightly of horse – but it was better than what he had been wearing. And he knew that is likely what it would smell of later anyway. 

When he left his tent, he pulled on his harness again, adjusting it and moving towards where he had seen Liam before. Unsurprisingly he was in the exact same position that he had been – maybe slightly more stooped over. 

Link watched Liam intently before giving out a deep sigh. He very much wanted to kick him – but thought better of it.  
“Liam” his voice was firm, but not cold. Unsurprisingly the knight did not move, and his snoring just seemed to get worse.  
“Liam” his voice was slightly louder now – again, no response. He placed his hands onto his hips.  
“Gravenzo!” Link was shouting, and as soon as Liam heard his surname, he shot bolt upright. This was definitely something that had been ingrained into him at a much younger age in a castle he didn’t know about. 

“Yes, Sir!” Liam looked around with confusion – peering at the flask and then up to Link.  
“Oh, it’s you” he smirked and relaxed slightly than feeling what Link suspected was a raging headache from the way he grasped his head.  
“How much have you slept?” Link put his hand out to him, and Liam seemed to be contemplating what he had said as he gripped his hand.  
“Well… I know how much I can’t remember. So, does an alcohol-induced coma count as sleep?” 

Normally Link would have laughed – but he knew why Liam was drinking like this. He heard some of the things he was telling the guards last night, telling them about killing people.  
About the weak spots in the armour – stabbing people in the neck or groin to maximise blood loss. 

About how they would be able to tell who was dead and how they could assess they comrades’ injuries to see if they could be saved or not.  
Link knew Liam had experienced war. Sometimes when he was drunk he would speak about it – but always in a slurred voice, and typically when Link had had a lot to drink as well.  
The following morning nothing would be said about it. 

As Liam stood up fully, Link could smell his alcohol-infused breath, and he had to step backwards “You should go to bed, Liam.”  
“no, no. I’m fine” Liam stumbled a little and then went to grab his flask, suddenly looking incredibly stable on his feet. This was definitely something that was not engrained, but something that he had trained well with the other guard. 

“Fuck it, it’s empty” Liam growled as he tipped the flask over, and Link suspected he was trying to work out where he could get some more.  
“Look, have this first. Hair of the dog and all the rest of it – but I do need you relatively functional when we are training” passing the bottle of stamina potion to him Liam sighed and took it. 

“You need to understand I do some of my best work when I am plastered.” The cork which was sealing the potion was grabbed by Liam’s teeth, and he spat it on the floor before tipping the green drink down his throat.  
“Fuck sake Link” he coughed and spluttered once he had drunk it “What on earth do you put in that??” he wiped his mouth staring at the dribble of green liquid in the bottle. 

Knowing what was in that potion Link very much hoped he would not be able to identify anything.  
“How’s Manolo?” he changed the subject quickly pulling the cork out his own potion.

“meh” Liam put his hand horizontal and then wobbled it side to side “he’s okay. He was with me last night – I am not entirely sure he will be with us this early in the morning. He was absolutely badgered when he left the Inn.” 

So, that would be one down then. 

“What about Niko?” Link poured the bitter potion down his throat but tried his best not to let it show on his face.  
“He wasn’t with us last night. I believe he wanted to be sensible? Not that this would ever be a word I would associate with that specimen” a loud crack came from Liam’s neck as he moved it side to side and then rolled his shoulders “That potion tasted disgusting – but it bloody works.” 

Link ignored what Liam said and walked over to the equipment which was stored for the guard – inspecting it for no particular reason. He needed to try and get himself together- to try and focus on what he was doing at this moment, and he was finding it difficult. He grabbed one of the swords and started to inspect the blade. 

“I suspect you had a better night?”  
“I had a restful night” Link countered, but Liam chuckled  
“I doubt it. You look just as exhausted as you did before.” A smile teased over Liam’s lips, but he did not want to dignify this with a response, so he just ignored it.  
They had a long day ahead of them.

\--

Link pulled himself away from the training exercise, walking over to one of the barrels, filled with rainwater. He dunked his head into it and then pulled out, wiping his eyes and cupping some water to the back of his neck.  
He didn’t realise quite how breathless he was until he sat on one of the benches next to the courtyard. 

He could see Liam putting the guard through their paces, and a very hungover looking Manolo had joined them. Usually, he would have sent Manolo home – but the situation they were in meant he couldn’t just dismiss him. 

Link relaxed backwards, leaning on the wall – staring up to the sky. It was nearly mid-morning, and he felt guilty, given the fact that he was going to return to Zelda as soon as he was able to.  
And that was hours ago. 

Liam jogged over to him and splashed some water into his face before wiping over it and then going to pull the hipflask from his belt – “Do you want some?” Liam offered Link the flask first, but he just shook his head.  
“Your loss” Liam sat next to Link and stared at him –  
he clearly had something to tell him.  
“What have you been told…?” Link sighed – waiting for whatever rumour it was that he was going to share with him. 

“Well. Somebody saw you leaving Zelda’s room this morning…” Liam smirked and took another drink, still looking at Link wanting to see his reaction.  
“Where else would I have been…” he muttered under his breath “They’ll know about it all soon anyway…” 

Liam almost spat out his drink, spluttering and then wiping his mouth “You what?”  
“We are telling them today” this was not a conversation he wanted to have. And really, he didn’t want to have it with the council either. He leant back again, staring up to the sky. 

“Then why aren’t you with her?”  
“Because I am setting up the guard.”  
Liam snorted “You set up the guard hours ago. Are you scared?”  
Link did not want to answer his question and crossed his arms.  
He could still feel Liam staring at him.

“Get going Link. Waiting won’t make it any better. And I suspect your complication will not thank you for it.” Once again Liam offered the flask to Link, and he took it, taking a deep swig out of it.

“At least you look better than King Ruiz ever did…” Liam smirked, but Link just felt anger when he mentioned his name. When Zelda had told him about the threats he had made to her, he had wanted to go back to kill him again – but this time he would have made it so much more painful. 

“Although I would suggest maybe just tying your hair up. Would make for a better appearance in front of the council.” Liam was trying to fight a grin – Link could see his facial muscles twitching. He knew he looked particularly scruffy. His hair was wet, he had stains over his shirt, and he was drenched in sweat. Hardly somebody who would be suitable to be presented as a suitor for the Queen. Although he was not just a suitor. He was far more than that. 

Link leant forward and trailed his fingers through his wet hair. Before he could say something, however, there was a commotion. Shouting and screaming coming from the East Wing of the Castle – the ruins which had not yet been rebuilt. 

His heart stopped for a moment, and he knew what it was. He knew he needed to get to Zelda.


	24. Something returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link are confronted with old enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - sorry.  
> I have had massive writers block for ages
> 
> And also - I know that in the past I have easily made Link "less powerful" - but I suspected that actually facing 2 guardians which he has not been able to deal with over the last 4 years would certainly allow him to be a bit overpowered. 
> 
> And please don't worry - I will not leave you waiting for weeks and weeks to find out what happens after this chapter. I have already started the next chapter and don't want you waiting. 
> 
> I suspect this will be a 27 or 28 chapter story - so not much longer!

Zelda awoke to an empty bed, as she was expecting. However, it was a lot later than she thought. The sun had risen and was casting a bright light into her room – it was sunny, bright and warm. If this had only been a typical day, she would be getting herself ready to go to read her books and explore the fauna of the local Hyrule region.  
However, there was an army marching towards them. Arkor had disappeared. And now the Calamity seemed to be looming over them.

There was a fleeting thought that Zelda would like to just pull her sheets over her again and not emerge. But this was not her role. She needed to be strong for her people – much as Link was strong for his Guard.

She pulled her feet out of bed, stretching – still naked from the night before. Her silk gown was still where they had left it, and the chair which Link had almost knocked over was at an angle. She stared at both of these things and then looked around. Of course, Link would have already left – his own clothes had gone, as had his sword.

He said he was going to return to her as soon as he was done with the Guard. However, she knew that this was undoubtedly far later than she had expected.  
Maybe something was wrong…?  
Discarding that thought, she went to find some clothes.

She looked through her wardrobe, which was entirely void of her daily clothes. Most of her other attire was with the Khuzar Kingdom – packed into boxes as this is where she thought she would be staying.  
She questioned what had become of those guards who would return empty-handed and with a deep hatred for what Link had done.

As far as most of them were concerned, he had taken the Queen with no authority what so ever. And in all honesty, he had.

Many of those guards would be marching at the front line with a deep desire for revenge. Link had killed their friends. They were brothers, husbands and sons. Trying to think about that made Zelda grip the cupboard door more tightly. 

Was her life worth more than those people? Link seemed to think it was.

But Joel Ruiz was somebody who was cut from a different cloth – he was ruthless, cruel and downright evil.  
Those guards who were closest to him knew about Joel’s love for younger girls and what he would do to them. Clearly, she was not the first.

There were whispers which were exchanged between the senior guards – most of them would smirk maliciously at her, knowing what she was going to experience.  
She had barely slept over those nights in Joel’s camp – always terrified of what was going to happen.

Thankfully all she had experienced was his fumbling, groping and horrible, sloppy kisses which were laced with the red wine he had been drinking all that night. Then, at last, he would become unconscious after all of the alcohol he had been drinking. But Zelda was always terrified he would wake up before the night was out. 

A shudder passed through her now, knowing what Link had saved her from.  
She wanted to erase these memories from her mind forever – Joel’s malicious grin, the way he would grab her and brush against her skin.  
She slammed the cupboard door shut – hoping it would stop her thoughts in their tracks.

But unfortunately, most of what was going to happen was going to involve all of those thoughts – the Khuzar Kingdom, Joel Ruiz and her eventual escape from him with Link.  
She was finding it difficult to pull together what she had already told them – it would likely be completely different from what she was going to say to them now. If they knew that she and Link were engaged, it would probably change the entire situation.  
She suspected that Link would not come out well from this – not many people would disagree with the Queen though. Maybe she shouldn’t have persuaded him to do this. Perhaps that is why he hadn’t arrived yet.

Those thoughts ran through her mind repeatedly. Starting to think about the Calamity the idea of anything positive coming from this day was utterly erased.  
The shining sun glaring through her window now looked so different from what it had. Before it was a marker of the beautiful day that would come – now it was a ticking clock waiting until she would finally share the secret her and Link had been keeping.

She tried to distract herself by once again opening the cupboard door, looking for something to wear. Anything, actually. The selection of clothing she had was barren – mostly ballgowns which she did not consider appropriate.

The only dress she could find that she potentially could fit was a blue, silk gown. It was form-fitting, and she wasn’t entirely sure if it was a nightdress – but it was all she had.

Maybe she should just wear some of the dirty clothes, and she glanced to the floor.  
As she pondered this, she heard shouts coming from outside – far away and then coming closer and closer. Now she had no choice but to grab the blue dress and pull it over her head – the silky fabric slid over her body, and she realised how warm she was – she seemed to almost be feverish.

But another shout brought her back to awareness, and she pulled open the door. She was alone – Link wasn’t there, neither were any of the other guards. And suddenly she felt anxious. She waited, not wanting to leave the room. But another shout pulled her into the open, and she tried and look down to the courtyard. However, she did not get that far.  
Somebody grabbed her from behind, and Zelda felt the air being pushed out of her lungs.

She felt the coolness of the other person’s body, and she knew she had a fever. A hand was now clamped over her mouth as she tried to scream. But she still was kicking vehemently trying to escape the man’s grip.  
“Be quiet” the man grabbed her firmer, and she tried to look at him but was unable to turn her head. “If you do this quietly I won’t have to hurt you” he held her arms behind her back.

“And If you stay quiet, I won’t have to gag you.” The man’s voice was dangerous, and he pulled her back a little more. Another person was now tying her hands behind her back with firm knots, making sure she couldn’t escape.

Zelda stopped screaming and then nodded carefully allowing the man to pull his grip from her mouth as the ropes were tied.

“We’re taking you back to him.” Somebody placed a blindfold over her eyes and Zelda was not entirely sure there were just two people with her.  
“Taking me back to whom?” The mask placed over her head gave her some degree of comfort with the crisp cotton cooling her forehead.  
Silence remained, and Zelda started to get anxious, pulling at the ropes binding her.  
“Where are you taking me?!”  
Then she heard a shout in the distance – she recognised it immediately. It was Link. She couldn’t listen to what he was shouting – but it sounded firm and confident amongst the screaming civilians.

“Link!!” she screamed and immediately the gloved hand was placed back over her mouth  
“I told you to be quiet!” the man from behind her swore under his breath “I tried to help you, for fuck sake.” He pulled her up, lifting her off her feet from behind.

“Gag her” it was apparent that this man was in charge. She didn’t recognise his voice, however. As soon as the glove was removed from her mouth, it was replaced by another cotton cloth, tied firmly around it. 

“We’ve got her.” Zelda wasn’t entirely sure who the person in charge was talking to, but she heard footsteps coming towards her. The person didn’t speak as she was then pushed along by one of her captors. 

Her breathing was increasing a little – it felt hot, and she noted cold sweat starting to form on her forehead – seeping into the cloth which covered her eyes.  
She wanted the gag removed or the blindfold. Having both of these things on her head was starting to make her feel more unwell, and now one of the others piped up.  
“She looks pale, Sir. Shouldn’t we –“

They were cut off as Zelda started to scream into her gag. A blinding pain travelled from her hand up to her forearm and further over her. She knew what it was – she recognised the sensation – it was something she would never forget.  
This was what she had defeated the Calamity with, together with Link.  
Link – where was Link?

\--

Link managed ducked under his shield while one of the guardians blasted a hole into the wall of the courtyard. Many of his Guard had started to retreat. Some of them were dead – the others, the brave ones, were trying to hold their own.

Liam was to the left of him, holding his shield which he had managed to grab from the armoury.  
Initially, Link thought it had just been the one Guardian– but when he saw the second even, he started to worry. He had not fought any for the last 4 years. And even then, he had mostly crept past them instead of fighting them outright.

When he did fight, he knew how to defeat them in theory – holding his shield out at just the right angle before pushing it away just after the Guardian had fired.

This he only discovered during many attempts trying to defeat these creatures – but mostly he found himself being injured. He knew he was able to defeat the Guardians with brute force, but trying to get up onto their heads was difficult – almost impossible. 

“Well – that was not what we were expecting” Liam was chuckling, and Link wondered if this was actually humorous to him, or whether this was just the way he dealt with fear.  
“What the fuck do we do now?” he lifted his shield and another rock bounced off his shield.

Currently, there was no need for weapons – just protecting themselves against them.  
“Get out of their fucking way!!” Link screamed to another guard as he held his shield above him again. But despite this the Guard still ran towards the Guardian, swinging his sword and shouting. The robotic creature had fired before the Guard even got to him, and Link saw the Guard fly backwards like a ragdoll, landing on his back.  
His head and arm were twisted at an unnatural position, and Link knew immediately that he was dead.

“Where are the others?” Link knew that Liam would know who he was talking about  
“I don’t know. I briefly saw Niko, but I haven’t seen Manolo since those things turned up.” He gestured vaguely to the Guardians.

Link hoped very much that Niko and Manolo knew something about the guardians. He had never really focused on them in their training. Liam certainly didn’t – maybe he had read about them, but most of his training had been focused on hand to hand combat.  
The Guardians were long forgotten since Zelda defeated the Calamity. As soon as he thought of her, he felt the blood draining from his face – he shouldn’t have left her alone. He should have returned to her as he told her he would. 

Link ducked under his shield again, and he saw the spidery legs of the guardians moving closer, knowing they would be face to face with them soon. But he also noticed both of them seemed to be focused on him. Maybe he was imaging it.  
But he didn’t want to risk his men.

“Distract them” Link gripped the sword in his hand.  
Liam scoffed “By what? Getting out there and singing ‘The Bokoblin song’?”  
A guardian fired now and nearly hit Liam however he managed to just avoid it.  
Liam was right – how would he distract them? Another guard ran at the Guardian, and Link cursed, coming out of his cover and running over to him.  
He slid in front of the Guard and just about managed to defend them both with his shield. Immediately after the shot the shield was destroyed – flung into tiny pieces which scattered around the ground.

There was no time to waste as Link grabbed the man by his collar before shoving him away “Go!” he paid no more attention to him, instead looking for another shield. The Guardian now turned to him, starting to move towards him – the other Guardian was doing the same. Link realised that it was, in fact, him they were targeting.

“Link!” Liam shouted, tossing a shield towards him which Link grabbed before kneeling, causing the Guardians beam to hit the shield, again shattering it into tiny pieces. But this time he didn’t wait – he moved away from the crater which the Guardian had created as it fired and hoped it would not be able to see him as the smoke billowed around the hole. 

Link now ran towards the creature, jumping onto one of the rocks and then onto its back.  
He pulled his sword and plunged the sword into its core. There were some metallic sparks and the sound of something powering down – the lights started to flicker and dim, and Link twisted his sword once more, making sure it was completely shut down.

Before he could even turn around the other Guardian was already on him – firing another beam and Link fell to the floor to avoid it, but he was unable to grab his sword as he fell – rolling onto his side and then back onto his feet.  
Thankfully the Guardian had not hit him, only grazing his side. The Tunic had burnt, and he noted some blisters starting to appear. But Injuries had never stopped him.

He darted his gaze up to the sword, which was wholly embedded in the first enemy.  
Thankfully it was at least shutdown, probably due to the second Guardian firing a shot into it. 

At least there was that.

“Link, you fuckwit! Get out of the way!!” Liam was gesturing frantically for Link to come beside him into cover – but he wouldn’t risk the life of his men. So many had already died.  
Instead, he looked upwards where the second Guardian was starting to move towards him. He had one chance at this. Just one.

He bent his knees, waiting for the beam to come towards him.  
It had already started to power up – he remembered that sound, and even now it gave him shivers, and his heart began to race.

Come on… come on… 

Then there it was – Link jumped away quickly, rolling once again onto his side, standing and then with the last of his strength jumping onto the first guardians back – the one in which his sword was implanted.

He managed to pull himself up then scrambled to grab the sword, pulling it out forcefully before going to jump to the floor.  
Now he could feel the pain from the burns, and he touched the wound, finding some blood there. All he could do was swear under his breath and suddenly the second Guardian pushed the first out of its way – aiming at Link.

Now he was stuck between large boulders with no way to escape – he gripped his sword slightly tighter – unsure what to do. The Memory of him dying came back to him.  
What about Zelda. Where was she? 

That thought came into his mind suddenly – Before he was occupied with the guardians. He needed to get to her. Panic-stricken Link tried to find somewhere else to escape – his worry about Zelda had taken over. He couldn’t leave her alone again.

Then he heard a scream – his ears twitched, and he knew it was Zelda. Link furrowed his brow, pulling the corners of his lips downwards. If the guardian shot, maybe he could jump up, perhaps-

Then he heard sounds – People shouting obscenities and he thought he heard rocks bouncing off the Guardian.  
It was Liam and some of the others who had found themselves brave enough to counter the attack – even though their methods were more than controversial. The only thing they had to protect them were shields.

The Guardian immediately swung around – targeting the guards and Liam immediately shouted to them to scatter. But the beam still managed to catch some of them off Guard, and even Liam was thrown to one side.  
Even though Link wanted to see Liam, to make sure he was okay – he knew that was not what he needed to do.

With a leap he managed to hold onto the boulder, pushing himself upwards to then grab the guardians head, his sword still in his hand.  
He swore under his breath and then went to plunge his sword into the Guardian once more – but the Guardian had watched the first Guardian being attacked the same way, and he swung quickly, with Link now flying off the structure.

He landed hard on his back, pushing the air out of his lungs, and he struggled to get up. Now he saw the beam of the guardian lighting up – he remembered what had happened so long ago.  
And now here it was again. 

He stood in front of the Guardian, his arm holding his sword in a defensive position even though he knew it would not help.

_I’m sorry, Zelda._


	25. Once more into the Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with an old enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly - so close!!
> 
> haha 
> 
> I reckon two more chapters and then it should be done. 
> 
> **I had bloody released this but then realised I hadn't published it and just saved it as a draft!!! ARGH!!! Sorry**

Zelda’s captors immediately scrambled backwards, releasing her as her arm started to glow and looking at her with stunned expressions. Zelda had bent over forwards, struggling to free her wrists– twisting and squeezing her hands until the rope finally fell to the floor. 

There was no hesitation as she ripped her blindfold and gag from her face – the cold sweat still drenching the cloth as she threw them to the floor.  
Then she went to face her captors, still breathless and on edge.  
There were five of them – all wrapped in tight, black clothing with masks covering their lower face. No unlike the Sheikah. But they were unmistakably Khuzar with the dark, curly hair which poked out beneath their clothing and their golden, amber eyes.

None of them wanted to move towards her – worried about the danger to themselves. One of the guards had started to pull his scimitar, another pulled his bow.  
At the same time, Zelda started to move backwards, grabbing the wall behind her, which dropped down into the destroyed courtyard.

Holding her right arm out to the guards, she darted a brief look down the wall, casting her view over to the Hylian Guard.  
She saw they were fighting and she knew she needed to help – when this had happened so many years ago she had not been there to fight. Instead, all she could do was retreat, taking the Master Sword with her to the Deku Tree. When she returned, there was nothing. No Guards. No civilians. Just death and the knowledge she would need to face the Calamity. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the Khuzar who started to shift, slowly moving towards her. None of them thought that she would dare to jump – but for her, it was the only chance she had. She looked over the wall again, and one of the guards spoke.  
“Don’t be foolish your Highness…” he slowly reached out to her – Zelda could see it out of the corner of her eye.

There was no other way she could escape. She had too.  
The drop must have been five or six meters. If not more. Zelda would injure herself, she knew that. But it was better than going back to the Khuzar.  
In a sudden movement, Zelda clambered over the wall and then pushed herself over it with no chance to even brace herself. As she jumped, she felt one of the Khuzar guard trying to grab her but instead of pulling her back up all he did was rip her dress at the shoulder.

Out of the grasp of the Khuzar Guard, she suddenly felt safe, but dropping to the floor, she knew she was certainly not that. In those few seconds, as she fell, she held her breath before dropping to the ground – her left ankle hurt as soon as she hit the dirt. Then she fell forwards, her hands trying to brace herself, the grazes burning as she did. 

Miraculously she found no other injuries, looking herself over and then she looked up, seeing, what must have been the leader of the Khuzar Guard, shouting and ordering the others around.  
She didn’t wait any longer, knowing that they would be racing to get to her and she clambered up, running to where the Hylian Guard were.

Her ankle hurt with every step she made. She knew it was not broken – by Hylia how she managed to only escape with this injury was beyond her. Looking up once more she suddenly saw Link, pulling himself up onto the destroyed Guardian – she could just about see him pull the sword out of it and turn to the second of them.  
Zelda had stopped – breathless, her right hand clutched to her chest as she saw Link flung backwards with the guardians stare following him.  
It was almost as if she was watching in slow motion as the creature turned, bracing itself as it’s targeting light started to ignite.

But this time she wasn’t with him. This time she couldn’t save him. The beam was centred on Link – and then the Guardian fired.

The scream was something she had never heard before. There was raw pain in it – and she noticed, it was her own.  
The Guardian, nearly fifty metres from her, spun around as it heard her, focusing its gaze on her. Then the creature started to run - its spidery legs propelling it forward. 

All of Zelda’s anger, all of her pain started to course through her, moving up her right arm to manifest as a bright light shining from the tri-force.  
Zelda had noticed the Guardian storming towards her, and she held her hand out – her face was screwed up, and she felt angry tears dripping from her chin. She was going to kill that Guardian.

No longer did she care about what happened after this. Let the Khuzar Guard take her, let anybody but her rule this Kingdom. She had nothing more to give, knowing that what she had been living for was gone.

She didn’t even notice the Guardian suddenly slumping down as the golden light touched it, skidding on the floor, it’s lights extinguished until it came to a halt only a few metres in front of her.

Slowly Zelda dropped her hand, relaxing her shoulders. The tri-force was still visible – but no longer glowing as it had been.  
The Guardian was dead – she had done her job.

She didn’t care what happened to her anymore.

\--

Link felt the heat from the beam come towards him, automatically he pulled his arm up to shield him and squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Pain? Anger? He knelt down, suddenly noticing nothing had happened – he wasn’t dead. At least, he thought he wasn’t.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Daruk in front of him, shielding him. Daruk’s face was contorted, pushing against the beam before pushing his arms out, letting the beam hit his chest and then he disappeared – Link was flung back as he did, landing on the floor, hitting his head on one of the boulders.

Briefly, he saw stars over his eyes, and he could feel blood running down the back of his head – but he didn’t care. He survived – he needed to get to Zelda.   
He went to grab his sword but was unable to even lift his hand, and as he tried to raise his head, everything started to spin.

By Hylia, this couldn’t be happening him now.  
Don’t worry…  
Link opened his eyes again and then saw Mipha’s shape above him – her ghostly form almost transparent. As she went to place a soft kiss on Link’s forehead, he immediately felt the pain being lifted and he breathed a sigh of relief from deep in his chest.  
It’s my pleasure…   
Mipha smiled once more and then disappeared leaving Link alone – smoke was still settling over the area where the Guardian had shot – but the creature had not even stopped to see if he was still alive.

It was running towards somebody. And as Link stared over the Guardian, he could see the golden light – he knew what it was. Fi had been right, and he had not been there when it happened.

He could feel the anger boiling beneath the surface now as he grasped his sword from the floor and started to run to the Guardian. The speed at which they travelled was immense, and Link struggled to keep up - but as he saw the bright targeting light of the Guardian, he somehow managed to increase his speed. 

But he needn’t have worried.  
He skidded to a halt and needed to shield his eyes as the bright light nearly blinded him. It took a little while for it to ease – but he had already heard the slump of one of the guardians dropping to the floor, and as he opened his eyes, he saw it crumble before him.

But that wasn’t it – he needed to see her, to make sure she was okay. Why oh why had he not gone to her that morning.

He could hear voices before he pulled himself up onto the Guardian, hearing Liam’s voice and somebody else – someone whose voice seemed to be slightly muffled. Remaining hidden he cast a glance behind Liam, seeing Zelda being held back by the Hylian guard. Her face was contorted in anger – and he wasn’t sure who it was directed at.

“You’re outnumbered…” Liam spoke with a stern voice, his sizeable two-handed sword held in one – testifying to his strength. Liam was certainly not someone he would want to anger – even with Links skills. His gaze now skimmed the area, but still, he saw nothing of Manolo or Niko, and he clenched his jaw.

“Give us the Queen, and we go.” As the Khuzar spoke, Link was brought back to attention, staring at them. He had heard enough of their nonsense, and finally, he jumped down from the Guardian, holding his sword in a defensive position, waiting for them to attack.

“Take the Queen, and it will be the last thing you do…” he muttered, casting glances over the Khuzar guard, quickly identifying the Commander. His glance showed complete and utter detest.  
“I thought you were dead.”  
“Apparently not…” Link could hear his voice becoming more dangerous, angry at what they had done to his Kingdom. But more importantly, to her.

“If we leave without her… we will be back. And there will be more of us.” The Khuzar spoke with confidence “Give her to us and we won’t-“.  
“I don’t think you fully appreciate what you have gotten yourself into.” Link’s voice remained calm.

The Commander of the Khuzar glanced around to the other guards – none of them seemed to understand what Link was trying to tell them. He turned to Link again  
“We have a simple demand” the Commander slashed his sword from one side to the other, but Link did not even flinch.  
“If you will not surrender her to us-”  
“We won’t surrender anyone to you” Link was becoming impatient now, already starting to plan his attack. The Khuzar knew what Link had done to the King’s entourage. Some looked anxious, others looked enraged – ready to pounce on him should the Commander give permission. 

They were at a stand-off, and finally, the Commander sheathed his sword again – the others doing the same. Some with huge reluctance.  
“Then prepare to have her taken with force.”  
The Commander hit something to his chest before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke – the others followed suit. 

Now they all stood in silence, letting the threat of the Khuzar Commander settle in.  
But Link couldn’t wait – he turned to Zelda, dropping his sword. She had already run towards him, embracing him so forcefully Link staggered backwards a little.  
“I thought I lost you.” Link could feel the wet tears from Zelda staining his already destroyed tunic, and he lifted her up slightly more so her toes were only just touching the floor.

In return, Zelda gripped his shirt slightly tighter, her hands wrapped around his neck.

Link could now feel all of the eyes on him – including Liam who just looked slightly amused. The guards were now whispering amongst each other, some of them grinning, others looked as if they had bets out on what rumour would be correct.

Link would typically have not stood for any sort of insubordination, indeed not when it was directed at him. But before he had a chance to reprimand any of them, Zelda had already dropped to the floor, cupped Link’s face and pressed her lips to his. 

Link felt his eyes widening initially, not sure if he could show their relationship in front of everybody – they had not even told the council yet. But as Zelda trailed her hand through his hair, all of those thoughts just disappeared. He could taste the faint saltiness of her sweat and tears, and all he wanted to do was protect her from anything else that would come their way.

Twice he had failed her – letting her be taken by the Khuzar Kingdom and this. Now he was sure he would never leave her side – regardless of whether he needed to command the guard. Either he would do it with her by his side, or he would not do it at all.

Slowly Zelda drew away from his lips, and he opened his eyes as she placed her forehead to his, stroking his hairline and brushing a piece of hair behind his ear.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again…” there was no hint of humour as she said that, her green eyes boring into him.  
“I won’t” Link leant into her again, tipping her chin upwards but was interrupted by shouting.

A council member appeared from behind them, stumbling over the debris and destruction the Guardian left in its wake.   
“Your Highness!”  
A second appeared close behind him, staring around in wonderment and when he saw the destroyed Guardian, he clutched his chest, gasping.

“Your Highness are you-“The Council member stared at Link and Zelda and then back again. The other now brought his attention to them as well. Link slowly unwrapped his hand from her waist and stepped backwards – as if moving slowly would somehow make him invisible.

Zelda, however, had already grabbed his hand before he could pull it away.

“We need to get the guard together. We need to prepare our defences.” Zelda spoke firmly – but instead of the council members responding in any way they just stared at Zelda’s and Link’s hands, clasped tightly.

Zelda sighed deeply “We are courting. Yes. Now please, we need to prepare the castle.”  
The Council Members were stunned into silence - just staring at him. Link clenched his jaw and took a deep breath in, waiting for some sort of response, but instead, the council members ignored it. This would be an argument they could have at a later time. 

If there was a later time.

“Link” Liam had shuffled over to him and placed his hand onto his shoulder “we need you.” He spoke quietly, darting his gaze over to the council members.  
Link felt conflicted. He needed to protect Zelda, but similarly, he couldn’t abandon the guard, not at such a crucial time.

“I’m coming with you” Zelda spun her head around to Link who furrowed his brow. Before he could answer – the council members already had  
“But, Your Highness”  
“No. This is where I need to be.” Zelda stood firm, gripping Link’s hand tighter “My role is to protect the Kingdom. This is where I am needed. Not in grand halls discussing everything until there is nothing left to discuss and no Hylia to defend. I have done that already.”  
Zelda darted a gaze over to Link who nodded ever so slightly in agreement.

Not knowing how the Khuzar were involved in this, they knew what was going to happen.

“Link” Liam’s voice was slightly more insistent now, and he could see some of the guards starting to move. The more senior ones started to command those few soldiers they had left.  
“Where is Niko? Manolo?”  
Liam just shook his head “I still haven’t seen them.”

Link’s heart plummeted. Liam and those two were the only ones he trusted implicitly.  
He cast a glance to the soldiers that were still there, carefully releasing Zelda’s hand, but making sure she was always close by.

“Get the men to the infirmary. The others need to be-“Suddenly there was a rumble and Link spun around, pushing Zelda behind him. He stared over to where the noise had come from but saw nothing.

“Link” Zelda now spoke – knowing this is where they needed to go.  
Suddenly he felt that dreaded fear in him – he knew what was going to happen. He had become stronger – there was no doubt about that. But the Calamity still scared him. Likely a fear which was justified.

Zelda’s quivering hand grabbed Links.

“Go” Liam gestured to the noise “I’ll take over the guard.”  
Link’s mouth was dry as he Liam spoke – the sudden acuity of what was going to happen dawned on him. But then when he turned to Zelda, he could see her determined look.  
He could do this with her by his side - he had before.

Another rumble and the Council members backed away – it was coming from the distant castle – where no one had yet started construction. From where the guardians had appeared.  
Zelda cast a glance to Link, and he nodded once more.

Once more into the throw.


	26. The Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They face an old enemy again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost done!! 
> 
> Sorry for the slight lack of updates - the 4th Cycle of Chemo is REALLY hitting me hard.

The screaming from behind them made Zelda finally turn, tears in her eyes “Link, I can’t” she pulled his hand backwards. Link had stopped, tugged back by her and stood panting, following her gaze.  
“Your Highness… we can’t be distracted by-“  
“You’ve not heard it before Link!” she shouted, tears still staining her eyes “I have heard it. I can’t just abandon them again.”

Link tightened his lips – looking frustrated before he walked over to her, clutching her upper arms tightly “You are not abandoning them, Zelda. You’re not” Zelda felt Link’s grip relaxing a little “Our Guards will be there. Liam will be there. I refuse to believe that this will be a repeat of what has happened before.”  
Zelda could see the determination in his eyes but then also fear – how could she have been so selfish. She knew what had transpired when they had first faced the Calamity. He should have died if it had not been for the sword.

Zelda now placed her hands onto Link’s chest and nodded – Link didn’t smile so much, there was not much to smile about. But he did release her upper arms to place a hand to the back of her neck and then kissed her forehead and then immediately her lips.  
There was a taste of salt from his lips and the iron taste of blood from his wounds. 

Another scream from far behind them and they both pulled away, Link now placing his hand out to her. She hesitated, looking behind her once more before she grasped his palm, letting him draw her along.

She was exhausted, drained, weary. Her dress was torn and stained with dirt and blood. It had been her who had held off the Calamity for 100 years, and she wondered if she would be able to do it again. If she needed to do it again.  
Her heart raced at that thought - this was not something that could happen. 

Link stopped, almost skidding to a halt – his ears were twitching, and Zelda held her breath, knowing he must have heard something. They had been closing on to one of the ruined castle gates which Zelda remembered used to lead into one of the libraries.

“Come on” Link whispered, tugging Zelda’s hand to the right – moving just to the side of the gate where a small hole was covered by thorny rose bushes.  
“Where are we going?” Zelda spoke softly and then she heard it as well. People talking.  
With reluctance, Zelda was gently pulled by Link into the bush, so they were out of sight of anyone. 

The spikes of the bush scratched her, but she needed to stay quiet so as not to alert whoever it was to their presence. 

Link placed a finger to his mouth, urging her to stay quiet. Then he knelt to try and see where the talking was coming from. 

The voices were now more distinguished, and Zelda moved her head to see who was speaking. She recognised at least one voice – and she heard the gruff sounds of what she suspected would be the Khuzar guard.

“Brandus, I promise you – he was meant to be dead when we took her!” Arkor was on his knees now, the Khuzar bearing over him. Zelda could feel Link’s fingers grip tighter.  
“If you cannot give what was promised… then we will take it by force. All of it.”  
“But you said –“Arkor was utterly stunned and started to stand which the Brandus did not like, so he kicked him backwards.

“I don’t care what my brother said! She was meant to be at our castle by now, and we are not patient.” He looked down his nose at Arkor “I doubt my soldiers will not take long to deal with the Hylian guard.”

So, it would appear this was Joel’s brother – on looking at him more closely it was apparent. The dark-rimmed eyes, a broad forehead – lined with deep folds. He was just missing the dark, curly beard.  
Zelda thoughts were cut off when she saw purple, black smoke emerge from the floor below, surrounding Joel’s brother.

“It would seem, your ‘Calamity’ has already decided who the stronger person here is…” Arkor was now cowering before the Khuzar and Zelda could see him quivering.  
Link had carefully pulled his sword, still grasping Zelda’s hand. He turned and gestured her to stay where she was.  
She wanted to speak – to tell him not to leave and to stay with her. Her right hand still bore the tri-force, but it was not glowing. Link likely wanted to take this out before anything took hold – maybe he was right. Perhaps this was the best opportunity.

She released his hand now, and she drew herself back into the bushes.  
Link opened his mouth to silently mouth the words ‘I love you’.

“What’s that?!” Brandus suddenly focussed on the bushes in which they were hidden and gestured two of the guards to investigate – but Link was quicker, emerging in a flash from the bush and slashing the side of one of the Khuzar guards causing him to fall, dropping his weapon. The other guard was quickly taken care off as he rolled to one side of him, springing up swiftly and stabbing the guard in the back.

“Stabbing people in the back…” Brandus pulled his sword – the smoke still emanating from him “Pathetic…”  
Zelda’s heart was racing, she wanted to come out of the bushes to help him – but unless her power were to work, she would be a hindrance rather than a help.

“I presume you must be that elusive ‘Link’. Where is your Queen? I know you will not go far without her…” Joel’s brother flicked the wrist with his sword forward and back, and Zelda recognised that he seemed to be more battle savvy than Joel. As he came closer, she suddenly noticed the scars adorning his face – a large one seemed to cut from one side of his neck to the other.

“She’s not here…” Links voice was dangerous, eyeing up Brandus and intermittingly darting his gaze to the other guards who seemed to be looking around for her. Link shifted slightly as they started to walk towards the bushes and Joel’s brother smirked: “You could have at least hidden her better…”

Link suddenly was grabbed from behind by a guard, lifting his feet off the ground, but in instinct Link drew his legs up immediately in the swing and then with force placed his feet back on the floor and body-slammed the guard onto the floor, before stepping back towards where Zelda was.  
“Goddesses Link… look at you guarding her.” Joel’s brother laughed and gestured two of the guards to grab Zelda – but she emerged suddenly before they could get to her.

The scratches on her body now covered her face and her arms – but the adrenaline pulsing through her body made them entirely painless.  
She was holding her right hand out – the Triforce was still not glowing but very visible, even from a distance.

“Get away from him” Zelda’s voice was quivering, but she tried to sound confident.  
The guards and Brandus just looked at her - Brandus had raised his eyebrows slightly, wondering what was going to happen. She could see Link only a few meters beside her – darting his gaze from her to the Khuzar.

They were at a standoff – but then Brandus smirked, with the realisation of what was happening “You can’t do anything… can you?”  
Zelda’s heart plummeted, worried he was in fact correct.  
“Is it because of this one?” he pointed to Link “Is it because you love him…?” Joel’s brother laughed, and that was it. Link flicked his sword to an attack position and ran towards him, trying to impale him – but the brother was faster, pulling his hand upwards and Link was pushed backwards by an invisible barrier – flinging him into the wall.

Joel’s brother laughed, looking at the hand that had flung Link away “I very much like this ‘Calamity’ – my brother was a fool. He should have just taken all of this.”  
Zelda darted her gaze over to Link again, who was pulling himself up on his sword – he was breathing rapidly, and some blood came from his mouth. He looked angry and had pulled his face into a grimace.

Zelda could feel tears welling up in her – why couldn’t she help him? Why was it not working? Joel’s brother now walked up to her and Zelda stepped backwards – the thorns were digging into her calves and thigh – but she still held her hand out, waiting for something to happen.

Why was it not happening…?

\--

Link had pulled himself back up again, wiping the blood from his mouth. The two Guards whose role was to protect Brandus now stepped backwards, in fear of what was going to happen.  
The Purple and Black smoke was now pulsating around Brandus, causing a subtle, black gaze in his eyes.

Link knew this is what the Calamity had longed for – something it could grab on to fuel its rage. 

As Brandus reached out for Zelda Link ran towards him again, his sword flashing wanting to strike him from behind.  
But with in-human reflexes Joel’s brother had turned, grabbing Link by the neck, making him drop his sword. He lifted Link’s feet off the ground – observing him carefully.

“What if I kill you…? Does that mean she won’t be able to use her power any more…?” Brandus tilted his head, gripping Link’s neck firmer, looking inquisitive.  
Link was now struggling to breathe, trying to kick and pry Brandus hand open but all he did was grip tighter. 

“Let him go!!” both of them looked to Zelda, seeing her holding the Master Sword. Her right hand was now glowing.  
“Zelda don’t!”  
But he couldn’t stop her. She lunged forward – the grip on the sword was clumsy, but it impaled Brandus, causing him to scream in agony before dropping Link to the ground.

 

“What the fuck have you done you little-“  
Link didn’t wait, going to grab one of the bows from the dead Khuzar Guards and knocked an arrow – firing precisely into Joel’s brother’s shoulder and then another two into his chest in quick succession.  
Again, he screamed and turned back to Link  
“You pests!” he was now pulling the arrows out – snapping them quickly.

Dropping the bow Link scrambled over to Zelda and grabbed her hand.  
They needed to gather themselves – and that was not here.

Link stumbled over the rocks – walking further into the overgrown rose garden, grasping Zelda’s hand as tight as he could but not knowing where he was going.  
This was not like him – he always had a plan.

“Link…” Zelda looked upwards, seeing the purple smoke erupt upwards from where Brandus Ruiz was.  
He prayed to the Goddesses that Liam had at least managed to get people to safety.

Abruptly Link pulled Zelda into one of the crevasses, aware the Calamity would see them anyway.  
“We can do this…” Link placed his hand just under her ear and noted the dried tears on Zelda’s face, which had made little track marks where they had run down. 

“I know…” Zelda placed her forehead to his “Here…” the Master Sword was passed to him from her right hand, and Link could feel the warmth of the Tri-force. The soft, blue glow of the sword lit up, contrasting the dark, foreboding sky.

Link had not taken his eyes from her, brushing over her cheek, taking all of her in before pressing a kiss onto her lips – it was desperate but fleeting.  
He didn’t want to leave her – what if he didn’t see her again? What if he was placed back into that 100-year slumber and forgot her all over again.

But this was selfish – and he couldn’t be. He was Zelda’s knight, the Hero of the Wild – this was his responsibility. Whatever happened to him would be at the will of the Goddesses.

Finally, he turned, dragging his eyes away from her and saw the creature which Brandus had now become.  
The black smoke had now wholly disappeared, and all that was left was a giant, snarling creature – deformed beyond belief and nearly 10 feet tall. Link could barely recognise Brandus in that apparition.

Frantically Link was trying to think, trying to plan his attack – the sword in his hand glowing a bright blue now. He sidestepped him, but Brandus did not need to be agile – with brute force he swung himself forward, trying to grab Link.

Link in return ran towards him, rather than from him, and just as he was about to grab him, he fell, skidding on the floor with the momentum he had gathered before turning and slashing his sword upwards. But that barrier was still there, and Link staggered backwards from the impact.

Brandus turned in a rage, annoyed at Link’s attack and looked as if he was going to try the same again.  
But then he saw the bright golden light appear behind Brandus – illuminating the sky like a flash of pure gold.

Link took the opportunity and knelt briefly, causing Revali’s gaze to lift him upwards. Without the Paraglider, it was challenging to control, but he had done it before with mixed results.  
The force from the wind propelled him forward, and after he had found his balance, he plunged his sword into Brandus, making him emit an inhuman screech.  
Link was holding onto the sword firmly, using both hands now as Brandus thrashed and tried to pull him off his neck.

He could see Zelda moving forward further – the gold of the tri-force still emitting the bright light. Brandus tried to shield his eyes from her and stopped thrashing but still screeching.  
With his last strength, Link pushed the sword in further and causing another scream to emanate.

“Zelda!” he could see Brandus now stumbling with Zelda in its way.  
With no hesitation, Link yanked the sword from the Creatures neck - jumping over to Zelda to push her away. Both now landing on the stone floor.  
“Are you –“Link couldn’t finish as the creature lunged for him, pulling him off the floor causing Link to drop his sword.

_Fuck fuck fuck_

Link tried again to pry himself out of the creature’s grip but instead was flung against the wall a good few meters away from Zelda.  
He must have passed out for a little while as when he opened his eyes there was Zelda – her face looked determined, and he noted she had the Master Sword gripped in both of her hands, Brandus now bearing over her.

He scrambled up, triyng to find something he could fight with – but there was nothing. He screamed – but it was entirely erased by the scream from the creature.

The gold from the Triforce now disappeared as Brandus lunged for Zelda and now he couldn’t see her.  
“Zelda!” Again, Link screamed before running over to the creature. But Brandus had already turned, a malicious grin on his face. He started to slowly walk towards Link but gained speed as he dropped onto all fours. 

There was no place for Link to run too as he darted his gaze around – he had one chance.

“Revali, don’t fuck this up for me…” he muttered kneeling downwards, waiting for the right time to spring up and as he did the wind of Revali’s gale soared upwards. Link was sure he could hear Revali saying something unpleasant to him, but at the moment he didn’t care.

The creature immediately rammed into the wall – unable to stop his momentum – But Link didn’t turn, instead running to where Zelda was.  
From behind though he could hear Brandus gathering himself – snorting and huffing in anger.

“Zelda” Link skidded on his knees to her, but she was unconscious. Or so he hoped – he had no chance to feel for a pulse as the creature was nearly on him.  
His sword was pulled up, and he turned, now running towards Brandus and as he came closer he pulled the sword up, skidding under the creature- pulling his sword along the bottom of him, so he was nearly split in two.  
Immediately he turned, bleeding and breathless. It would appear Brandus had managed to dig his claw into him as he slid under him.

But he would fight until the very end. As he had done before.  
He knelt down again, waiting for another attack but then he saw the golden light erupt again and his heart lept – she was alive.

Brandus screamed again as if the back of him had been burnt. Taking the opportunity Link sprang forward, this time stabbing Brandus in the mouth, causing the sword to come out of the back of his head.  
He could see the dark blood and the saliva trickling over his sword – all it did was enrage him more, and he pushed the sword in slightly further, so it was almost in his mouth.  
But this time there was no scream, there was nothing.

The creature collapsed to the floor and Link could see the Calamity escaping from him – dissolving into thick, black smoke, leaving only Brandus there. But still with Link’s sword rammed into his head which was the only thing holding him upwards.  
Link was panting now, staring at Joel’s brother and then with a considerable force pulled the sword out of his head.

The blood oozed out onto the stone floor, and he knew it was done. A fleeting thought flew into Link’s mind about Arkor who started all of this.  
But that was not his focus. He turned, looking for Zelda and as he saw her, he walked towards her, dropping his sword.

Zelda, however, was running and embraced him so forcefully Link staggered and then fell backwards – but he laughed. There was nothing else he could do.

Her warm body pressed against him and Link felt everything in him relaxing – now feeling the pain from his head, his shoulder and the scratches over what seemed like his entire body. But he didn’t care.  
As they lay on the floor, Zelda sat up a little bit, bracketing Link’s head, tears running down her face “We did it…” she laughed, sniffing slightly.

Link didn’t respond, just grabbing her head and kissing her passionately. They were both filthy, both of them were injured. But the relief of what they had done was palpable.  
He never wanted to let her go and moved one of his hands to her waist, pulling her in further and almost lifting his head off the floor as he kissed her.

Finally, they pulled apart, Zelda pressing her forehead to his.  
They weren’t entirely sure how long they had laid there, but then they heard a voice, and both of them looked to where it had come from, Link starting to gather himself, pushing Zelda behind him and going to grab his sword.

“They’re here!”

Link gripped the sword slightly tighter. Did they now have to deal with the Khuzar as well?  
But then he saw Liam emerge from behind one of the walls and Liams face erupted into a grin “Where’s my kiss then?”  
He looked injured, some dried blood covered his forehead, and he was likely just as filthy as they were. But he seemed relieved to have found them.

That was finally it. It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww 
> 
> Now all I need to do is write and fluffy smutty chapter and I'm done with this first (long) fiction!
> 
> And I will explain the bits about the Khuzar etc. But essentially if you’ve got a queen who can deal with this shit I wouldn’t want to come back either 😂


End file.
